


Your Highness

by hausofdutch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Divergence, F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, No Bending, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofdutch/pseuds/hausofdutch
Summary: Boy saves girl from a minor incident, girl is unimpressed. Or is she?It was a one-shot. Now it's a...something.IMO, there aren't enough Azulaang fics out there so you can just call this "self-serving."I do not own any of the ATLA characters.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Yue (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 41
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's smutty.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were walking through the quad making plans for the weekend. “Oh! I know, we should all go to Ember Island, most of the upperclassmen are gonna have a bonfire!” Ty Lee squealed.

Mai sighed, a familiar version of ‘Whatever,’ “Yue was talking about it.”

 _Ahh, so you’re going then,_ went unsaid but observing the decidedly too forced look of indifference on her face, Azula knew that Mai was smitten with the Northern Water Tribe Princess. Their clashing aesthetics were initially hard to stomach up close but smiles graced Mai’s face much more often and for that, she’d long decided to tease her friend only mildly about it.

“Let me guess, your lover will be there too then?” Azula looked pointedly at Ty Lee who was mid balancing act on the railing that lined the pathway. Her friend’s furious blush confirmed well before her words caught up with her.

“We aren’t _lovers_ , Suki and I are just friends.” She insisted. Never one to miss a beat, Azula raised an eyebrow and retorted, “Oh? You and I are friends, and I don’t recall ever finding myself knuckle deep inside you.” Ty Lee lost her balance but played it off with a graceful flip to the ground. Mai’s lips quirked up slightly.

“You could if you wanted to, Mai has.” She said while batting her grey eyes at Azula with an all too saccharine smile.

Azula halted and glanced between her two friends trying and failing to shake the mental image of them together. “Tempting, but no.” She recovered smoothly. “Zuzu mentioned it, I’ll go if only to see him embarrass himself in front of his new girlfriend.”

They continued to chat and wound their way through the courtyard, simply enjoying the warm, spring afternoon. A shout disrupted her focus. She turned to see a football homing in on her face, though she felt prepared to deflect the nuisance object, she didn’t have to.

A long, slightly tanned, and muscular arm snapped in front of her. The hand attached halted the ball effortlessly. “Sokka, pay attention!” _Well, that’s an attractive voice._ She followed the football up the veined arm to the side profile of what may have been Adonis himself. Perfectly etched chinstrap adorning a chiseled jaw, a bright orange beanie capping his seemingly bald head.

He launched the football back whence it came and turned to face her. The cool grey eyes halted all her thoughts. “I’m sorry about that, Sokka is a bit of an idiot. My name is Aang.” He said extending his hand.

Many years of etiquette training and attending court helped her slip right back into her calculating stance. She eyed him with less enthusiasm and offered her hand. “Azula.”

Realization hit him and he bowed, “Princess.” _Hmm, unafraid?_ The thought alone intrigued her, he rose, and the subtle smirk playing on his lips really gave her pause. She furrowed her brow and scoffed. “Don’t let it happen again, peasant.”

A startling grin nearly dissolved her composure. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Princess.”

She started to make a retort, but the arrival of two additional people interrupted what would have been a scathing takedown.

“Twinkletoes, you nearly took Sokka out!” A shorter girl who was blocked by his hulking frame stated angrily.

“Heh, sorry Toph.” _Toph? As in Toph Beifong, Lady of Gao Ling? Who is this man?_

Suddenly, the unnamed god was hunched over clutching his gut in pain. “Are you kidding? I’m impressed.” She responded before turning to the three of them.

“Azula is that you?” Toph inquired while stepping around the man she called Twinkletoes.

Azula met Toph for a light hug, “Yes, you look good Toph. I didn’t know you went to school here.”

“You know Agni U is like the only school in the world my parents felt remotely comfortable sending me outside of Gao Ling. Elitist culture and all that, I transferred here last fall.” She turned to Mai and Ty Lee, “Good to see you guys too.”

Mai and Ty Lee agreed and embraced her for much longer purely to spite the girl who definitely hated hugs just as much as she did when they were all younger. “Alright, get off, let me introduce you.” She said while playfully shoving the two away and turning to her friends.

“This is Sokka, Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, and apparently you’ve already met Aang…” She trailed off looking around for the man in question who had quietly disappeared without any of them noticing. “Fucking Twinkletoes. Anyway, Sokka, these are Marchionesses Mai and Ty Lee, and Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.”

“You’re dating the Duchess from Kyoshi right?” The tall Prince inquired to Ty Lee who blushed and nodded excitedly. “That’s freaking awesome! Suki is great, she’s coming to Ember Island with all of us tomorrow, you guys should come! OWWWW! What was that for?!”

He whined to Toph who had elbowed him quite hard in the ribs. Azula quirked an eyebrow and failed to suppress a laugh. “Apologize, meathead! You almost knocked her out.” She gestured towards Azula.

His bronze complexion betrayed a blush, “Eh, sorry about that. Let me make it up to you.” He fished around in his bag and handed her some unknown dried meat in a plastic bag. She stared at him looking quite unimpressed. Ty Lee giggled, and Mai was almost grinning at the awkward exchange.

“Meathead…you’re an idiot. Not everyone wants your seal jerky.” Toph said with irritation dripping from her voice.

Sokka merely shrugged, dropped the jerky into his bag and hauled a much shorter Toph up and into a chaste kiss. “I’m your idiot, Melon Lord.” He grinned and set her back down. “I’ve gotta get to class, I can’t be late again. Ladies, it was nice to meet you all and sorry about the football!” He shouted while running towards the lecture halls. 

Toph shook her head with a grin playing on her lips. Ty Lee, of course, squealed and demanded to know all about how the two met. As the four of them began walking and talking, Azula couldn’t help but think back to Aang, her savior that had quietly disappeared.

 _Strange, I didn’t even see him go. Whatever._ She rolled her eyes at the audacity of him to not even say goodbye. Concluding their talk, the women parted ways with promises to meet up.

Azula made her way to the student’s parking lot only to stop and observe Aang running drills in the small practice field nearby. Inexplicably drawn closer, she leaned against the fence on the edge of the field and watched him in a trance.

Sweat soaked top, muscled legs clad in shorts that ended above his knees and shifted to reveal every ripple of flesh with his skillful movement. He dribbled the ball and sent it sailing into the net at the opposite end. _Twinkletoes indeed._

His chest heaved as he worked to steady his breathing, the wet shirt glided up revealing his lower abs. The disappointment that she felt with the teasing peak was quickly erased when he peeled the shirt off entirely. _Oh, just kill me now._

She didn’t know what to admire first, the swirling blue tattoo that caressed his left pec and disappeared over his shoulder. The stunning six pack and defined V shape that dipped into the waistband of his shorts, the pec muscles that bounced with each flex, the not-so-subtle package that bobbed as he walked closer.

_Closer?!_

He was standing in front of her before she’d come to her senses. Utterly caught and blushing furiously. “See something you like, Princess?” He said while using the shirt to unsuccessfully wipe away the wetness that glistened on his skin.

“Ahem.” She cleared her throat and made eye contact for the first time since she saw him. “You’re quite talented.”

He smiled genuinely and blushed; apparently taken aback by the complement. “Oh—thank you.” His voice was softer and nearly drowned out by her heartbeat’s thundering behind her eardrums.

“Yes, well. Good evening.” She nearly spat as she turned to retreat towards her car.

Soft, but noticeable footsteps jogged behind her, “Hey, wait up.” She stopped abruptly to allow him to catch up, taking the time to calm herself before she turned. “You dropped your keys.”

_When?_

She retrieved them from him and allowed their fingertips to graze. A subtle chill ran up her spine at the contact and she hoped he hadn’t noticed. “Would it be too forward of me to ask you to dinner tonight?”

Her raised eyebrow betrayed nothing of her frantic thoughts, he took that as reluctance and continued to plead his case. “I’ll have to shower obviously, but I think I know a place you’d like.” She wanted to jump at the opportunity, throw caution to the wind and accept, but as a Princess she couldn’t relent that easily.

“You do? Hmm, I tell you what, if you can figure out where my dorm is by exactly 6:30, you’ve got yourself a deal. No help though, I’ll know if you asked Toph.”

The grin he gave should have bothered her, but with the privacy extended to her because of her status on campus, she was certain that he’d have quite a bit of trouble figuring out where she stayed without help from Toph who would know about the housing situation for the nobility.

“As you wish, my lady.” He mockingly bowed and tossed her a wink before he turned to jog back to his stuff on the field.

She smirked to herself, _you’ll know your place soon enough._

oooooooo

Aang was stunned the moment he laid eyes on the woman up close. He knew who she was given that her brother, Zuko, was dating Sokka’s sister, Katara. The Prince had told them about the Princess, and while he had to agree with him that she was a bit abrasive, he also had to agree with Toph that she was an enigma.

Apparently the three of them had known each other since childhood, and while he knew Toph just as long, they hadn’t crossed paths before.

He told himself that she was merely stunned about the football incident when he first felt her checking him out, but the situation on the field gave him a bit of hope despite her calling him a ‘peasant.’

“You do? Hmm, I tell you what, if you can figure out where my dorm is by exactly 6:30, you’ve got yourself a deal. No help though, I’ll know if you asked Toph.”

 _I don’t need any help for this._ He wanted to shake his head and tell her as much but being underestimated was something he was used to.

_You’ll see._

When he gathered up his stuff, he dashed off to the fieldhouse for a shower. There was no need to rush, he knew where he was going. He took his time to both relax his aching body in the entirely too hot water, thoroughly clean, dry, moisturize, brush his teeth, put on deodorant, cologne, and his sweat suit before strolling to the parking lot.

He hopped in his Tesla and headed towards Caldera Manor; the dorms tucked away at the far end of campus behind a gated entrance. _She really thinks she’s clever._ He chuckled shaking his head slightly.

When the gate guard let him in, he drove up to the Manor parking next to a Fire Red Audi R8. He smiled at the irony of it all as he went up to his room on the third floor. Glancing at the clock that read, 5:15, he disrobed to dress in dark wash jeans and a maroon button up. _I bet she’ll like this._

Knowing that she wasn’t expecting him to find out where she lived, much less arrive at her door, he decided to spare her a bit and show up early.

He took the elevator to the tenth floor and strolled up to the reception, “Ah, hello Aang, what can I do for you?”

“Hi Joo Dee, I have a date with Princess Azula, would you please inform her of my arrival?”

Joo Dee hardly flinched at the notion, despite wanting to ask as many questions as possible. She nodded once and dialed Azula’s room. “Hello Princess Azula, you have a visitor. – Yes, ma’am, his name is Aang.”

The alarmed, “WHAT?!” could be heard from his side of the desk. He couldn’t help but grin. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll have him sent up right away.”

_Huh, maybe she was expecting me._

Joo Dee hung up and turned to him, “If you head to the elevator, I will key you up to the Princess’ suite.”

“Thanks, Joo Dee!” He beamed and bounded towards the elevator. The ride to her floor was short given that it was just two more up, but he appreciated the quick moment he could take to prepare himself for whatever lie on the other side of the door.

It opened smoothly to Azula’s suite, she unlocked the divider, and let him in. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was down and wavy, cascading to the middle of her back. The golden eyes were accented by black eyeliner. Her full lips kissed by a wine-red shade that made it hard for him to take in the rest of her.

When he finally did, he wasn’t disappointed. She was wearing high waisted jeans that tucked into a pair of all white Converse, with a halter top that perfectly matched her lips and consequently complemented his button up.

“How did you figure out where I lived? I swore Toph to secrecy.” Her voice held a disbelieving venom to it, and he couldn’t help but laugh aloud.

“I live here, Princess.”

She visibly startled at this. “You _what?_ ” She crossed her arms expectantly.

He invited himself further into her space to the window that overlooked the parking lot and pointed to their cars. “Yep, third floor. I actually parked right next to you.”

She crossed the room with quick grace, to see his Tesla next to her Audi. _I know the car, but not the man._ “I see, and just who are you since you live in the Manor?”

“Ah, well not a peasant, I assure you.” He chuckled and smiled at her.

“Well obviously.” She waved him off dismissively.

He straightened, took her hand placing a kiss to the back of it, and bowed mockingly once more. “Aang Nomad, Duke of Patola.”

 _The Air Nation’s sole heir. Oh, my fuck!_ She wanted to smack herself for not recognizing him before.

She took her hand away when he rose, “Charmed.”

They stared at each other for longer than what felt comfortable to her, but he was unbothered. “I know I’m a bit early, but are you ready to go?”

_This fucker actually pulled it off, I guess I won’t be going fifth wheeling with Mai and Ty Lee tonight after all._

“Yes, just give me a moment to finish up. Have a seat.” She gestured to her couch and disappeared into her bedroom to tell her friends of her change of plans.

Aang made himself comfortable and took in what he could see of her suite. The red couch, white, and black pillows splattered about. Several pieces of artwork hung about the place, and a handful of family pictures sat above the mantle. He moved to investigate.

He recognized the royal family members, Mai and Ty Lee from earlier, but not the others. He picked up a frame with Ozai, Ursa, another couple and a child trying to make out where he knew them from.

“My uncle Iroh and his wife, Calista, she died during childbirth, and their son, Lu Ten, he died in a skiing accident. Iroh abdicated the throne to my father after that, and well; I’m sure you know what happened to him.” Her voice echoed from behind him and though stern it didn’t carry that same pompous air as usual.

He gently placed the photo back on the mantle and turned to face her, “Yes, I offer my condolences to your family. I lost my mother a couple of years ago to a stroke.”

A rueful smile graced her lips, he had the overwhelming urge to wrap her up in his arms but resisted.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She trailed off and glanced back at the mantle before continuing. “I’m sure you already know that I didn’t exactly expect us to go on a date tonight, so I made plans with Mai, Ty Lee and their significant others to go out dancing later.”

She noticed his face fall a bit, and threw him a line, “If this dinner isn’t awful, you’ll be coming with me. You better be able to dance.” She huffed out and admired her stiletto nails.

“Toph doesn’t call me ‘twinkletoes’ for nothing!” He beamed and offered his arm. She only tuts, accepting his embrace guiding him to the elevator.

oooooooo

Aang is the perfect gentleman on the way to the nice mom and pop restaurant situated in the Hidden Valley half an hour away from the school.

The two of them talk about school and what they’re studying, International Relations for her and Restorative Justice for him.

His and her ages: 19, 20. Favorite foods: vegetarian dumplings, filet mignon. Colors: orange, red. Animals: Anatolian Shepherd (he has one named Appa), pythons. As well as all the other first date/courting questions people tend to ask.

Azula doesn’t want to admit it, but as he makes to settle the check, she finds that interacting with him is _fun_. She doesn’t want to like him, but he taps into parts of her that she hasn’t felt in, well; ever.

Aang can’t help but think about how happy he is that Sokka almost took her out with a rogue football because Azula is easily the most intriguing woman he’s ever met. He doesn’t know what she thinks of him because she’s collected and reserved, but she hadn’t bolted yet, so he considers himself lucky.

When they get back into the car, he notes that its only 8, and wonders what she’d like to do until they go dancing. I _f she wants me to come still._

“So, Princess” he says it endearingly now, and she noticed the difference, “it’s still early, what would you like to do?”

He shoots her a hopeful smile, and oddly enough she smiles back. “Do you want to have some fun?” The implication is vague, but the mischief dancing in her eyes kind of makes him think he might just regret it either way, so he nods.

“Get out, I’m driving.” She unbuckles and is out of the car before he can question her, but he’s too invested now and goes along with it.

He wishes he hadn’t gone along with it.

They’re flying, literally flying down the winding road on the private stretch of Caldera towards the palace. His heart is in his throat, and while he knew that his car could speed, he’s never taken the curves like this.

He risks a glance at her and suddenly, he doesn’t care that his adrenaline is threatening to send him to the grave because she’s smiling from ear to ear. Her perfect teeth are shining, the crinkle in her eye makes her look so young and at peace, the streetlamps bathe her in an ethereal warmth that could rival the flames inside of them.

She doesn’t stop when they reach the palace, instead, she uses the fountain roundabout to take the drive back with the same enthusiasm. He doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but it feels like fate is weaving a tapestry for her and him.

In the time it takes for them to drive to and from her family home, it’s a little after 9, and at the base of the private drive she returns to safe speeds to take them to the nightclub.

The valet promises to keep her car in pristine condition, and he’s surprised that she isn’t bothered by the implication. They’re escorted past the line of patrons into the bustling dancehall. It’s dark so he takes the risk of reaching for her hand. He tells himself it's because he doesn’t lose her. It’s almost icy in his warm one, and he’s surprised that she intertwines their fingers as she guides them to the VIP ropes at the base of a set of stairs.

The bouncers recognize her and have the rope opened before she even arrives. At the top is a separate club it feels like, featuring many of the elites he’s seen across campus and in the Manor.

She spots Mai when he spots Sokka and they’re pulling in separate directions. They turn to look at each other, “I found Sokka, do you mind if I catch up or would you like me to come with you?”

If Azula is bothered by him considering leaving her for a moment, she doesn’t let it show, instead she waves him off and heads towards her friends.

“Azula!” Ty Lee bounds over and envelopes her in a flirty hug despite Suki standing nearby.

“Hello, Ty Lee. Suki, Mai, Yue.” She nods to the others respectively as she frees herself from Ty Lee’s arms.

Everyone waves hello and inquires about her date, she swears that she doesn’t blush and blames it on the shot she’s just taken when Ty Lee teases her about it.

Three more shots later, and she feels like she can tolerate the booming speakers that seem to be everywhere. Before she can protest, she finds herself sandwiched between the couples, grinding, and caressing in a way that she’s not unfamiliar with and doesn’t necessarily dislike.

_Maybe she’s a little touch starved, but these are her friends and that’s all that matters._

“Hey, I see Sokka and Zuko, let’s go say hi!” Suki shouts above the music and they’re all migrating towards the other group.

She’s bordering on tipsy now, because she doesn’t party all that often, and what she sees when they finally make it to the bustling gaggle of people nearly causes her blood to run cold.

A pretty, brown haired, blue eyed girl is mid hug with Aang, and he seems all too happy about it. The girl looks like Yue and must be from the tribes as well. _Fucking peasant._ Azula seethes quietly.

Just when she’s ready to march away and find someone else to dance with, her brother’s arrival interrupts her train of thought. He saunters up to the peasant and Aang, pulling her into a deep kiss before turning to share a bro hug with him.

 _What the hell?_ She knows that Aang’s an elite himself, but to know Zuzu is another thing entirely considering that he doesn’t do the ‘friend’ scene either.

“Hey, would you two get a fucking room?!” Zuko’s flame shouts at Toph and Sokka who are so deeply wrapped around each other’s tongues, Azula wonders how they’re even breathing.

They don’t bother to part, simply throwing her a middle finger each. Aang’s laughter brings her back, “Come on, Katara, leave them alone.” He jests, and she rolls her eyes.

“Easy for you to say, that’s not your brother over there playing tonsil hockey with your best friend!” She huffs indignantly.

“Heyyy! I thought I was your best friend?” He pouts, and Azula’s eye twitches because she’s only a little bit jealous that another pretty princess gives this man the time of day.

She misses whatever banter is going on around her because she’s trying to figure out _why_ she cares so much, but suddenly, she’s swept into Aang’s side and being introduced. “Azula, this is Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. She’s Sokka’s sister, Zuko’s girlfriend, and one of my best friends since I was 12. Katara, this is Princess Azula, Zuko’s sister and my date. ”

Azula really wants to be mad at him for…something, but he’s too endearing. He did make sure to speak to her first in the exchange, so she cuts him a little slack and offers Katara her hand. The other woman’s charm is easy to see, and she silently communicates as much to Zuko who offers his own affection with another drink.

They all gather and make conversation while lounging, drinking, and making out. Everyone is engrossed with the gossip around school when Aang asks her to dance.

She nods despite being content to just relax only because he’s too charming himself. What she doesn’t expect is for him to lead her down to the main club. She isn’t nervous or anything, but its unusual for most of the elites to comingle with the rest of the attendants.

The people are too hyped up on drinks, the music, and probably a few drugs to pay them any real attention. She’s grateful because as soon as they hit the dancefloor, he’s guiding her through the moves to the popular song as though he’s choreographed it himself.

No matter how often the tempo changes, he’s quick to adjust and she’s really having a ball. Five songs later, she’s a little spent, so when a slower one comes on, she’s relieved.

It’s older, Janet Jackson’s – Would You Mind, and though most people present are too young to know the words, she and Aang both seem to know them well. The atmosphere between them shifts, it’s raw and sexually charged.

She’s grinding against him and he in turn with her. He spins her so that her back is pressed to his front. His 6’0, chiseled body is soft and hard in all the right places. She feels his warm, minty breath grace her ear when he moves her hair to the side to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

Her eyes flutter closed at the sensation, and she presses his hands more firmly to her hips. The crowd thickens around them; she turns on her own accord to face him again. She drapes her arms over his shoulders, and he brings his forehead down to hers as they continue their tryst.

His hand cards through her hair and she brings both of hers to his jaw to guide him down. They meet in the middle for a slow, passionate kiss that tastes like mint and tequila. When his tongue flits across her bottom lip and the hand on her hip tightens, she can’t help the small moan that escapes her.

He seizes the moment to deepen it. They don’t part until they’re both gasping for breath. His eyes are still shut, and she rests her hand in the middle of his chest. She’s grateful that his heart is beating as erratically as hers.

When those cool greys meet her goldens, the lust between them is more than evident. She’s tugging him out of the club towards the valet before he can process it, and his car is there in a blink.

He didn’t drink at all, so he plucks the keys from the attendant and gives him a nice tip before they’re both peeling off towards the Manor. There are no words shared between them, but the air is electric.

Ten minutes into the fifteen-minute drive and she can’t help but make a move to keep her own anxiety at bay. She leans across the armrest and kisses under his jaw. He sets his large hand on her thigh and rubs slowly. Squeezing occasionally.

She ups the ante when she does the same. Ghosting over his semi hard member; at the last red light, she gives it a languid stroke. The groan he releases is enough to keep her satisfied as she pulls back feigning decency when they arrive at the gate to their residences.

He whips into the parking lot with precision, and they’re soon racing into the elevator. They’re on each other before the doors close all the way, “Yours or mine?” He pants between kisses.

“Mine.” She swipes her wallet in front of the sensor to bypass reception. They’re tumbling into her suite; shedding clothes in a desperate dance for dominance and closeness.

Sans shirts, shoes, and her pants, she pushes him to the couch and straddles him. Their tongues clash and moans echo in the silence around them as she grinds down with reckless abandon on his taut abs. His erection strains against the denim.

Slick spills from her, dampening the barely there lace panties and he groans at the sensation on his bare skin. The hands on her hips are firm, but uncertain. She guides his head to her neck where he eagerly kisses and nips; careful to only mark below her collar bone.

The dip between neck and shoulder solicits a louder moan and shiver from her, and she snakes a shaky hand into the waistband of his underwear. The icy touch to his hot skin is strangely welcomed.

He bucks into her hand slowly fucking her fist at the pace she’s set. Her sharp nails threaten to harm, but she’s just as calculated and careful as before. She pulls his foreskin up around the head as much as his erection with allow and squeezes.

Each pass has more pre-cum seeping from the slit that she smears with her thumb. Refusing to come apart alone, he reaches a hand between them and uses his thumb to rub slow, insistent circles on her strained clit.

They swallow each other’s moans until she breaks the kiss to pant into the crook of his neck. His ministrations pick up a feverish pace. Her hand falls out of rhythm, so she retracts from his pants to grip the couch behind him.

Her nails slightly puncture the weave of the blanket draped across the top as her orgasm wracks through her.

“Fuck, fuck, nnnnngh! Just like that. Just—ahh!”

She presses against his chest squishing his thumb against her twitching clit and his head to her breasts. He places gentle kisses on each of them as she comes down, mouthing her nipples through her bra.

When she relaxes against him, he looks into her glassy eyes and kisses her passionately. “Was that okay?” He whispers.

Not trusting herself to speak, she nods, and dismounts him. On unsteady legs, she pulls him behind her towards her bedroom. She crawls to the middle of the bed and lies back. She slips both thumbs into her panties and slowly pulls them off, flinging them to him.

He catches and crushes them in his palm. The warm wetness so prevalent that he shakily drops them to step out of his own pants.

She spreads her lower lips with one hand, rubbing slowly. The glistening cum dribbles from her pink pussy disappearing between her cheeks. The subtle smacking noises her fingers create as she swipes over her slit stalls his senses.

“See something you like?” Her teasing voice brings him back to reality. He shakes his head slightly to clear the fog. He makes to climb onto the bed, but a dainty foot against his abdomen halts him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” She says breathlessly. He gives her a show of sliding his boxer briefs down his sinewy legs; dick springing free.

Azula’s breath hitches. The size is more than she had accounted for earlier. It’s certainly bigger than any she’d ever _seen_ before, and the idea of fitting it inside of her makes her flush from face to chest.

He descends upon her slowly, allowing her to remove her hand from between them. Her parted legs give him perfect access. His throbbing member slips between her soaked folds and glides over her clit.

Her hands pull him closer and her legs wrap around his hips. She uses all her strength to flip him over, pinning his dick between his stomach and her dripping cunt.

She continues her slow grind while she removes her bra, his hands quickly shoot up to tweak her nipples and squeeze her breasts.

She braces both hands on his chest and grinds down faster and harder. Taking longer strokes from base to tip, allowing the head to catch at her tight entrance before starting all over.

“I-I’ve never, uhm, done this before.” He confesses between moans.

Azula slows considerably to study his face, “Never?”

He merely shakes his head, still trying to keep up with her and failing to suppress his own groaning. She leans down taking him into a slow kiss and mumbles against his lips, “Me either.” He smiles against her in response before stilling her hips.

“Are you sure this is okay? You drank tonight, and I don’t want you to regret this— _me_ —in in the morning.”

Azula didn’t think it was possible to like him any more than she grew to in a single night, but here she was smiling at him like an idiot and promising that she’d danced off the effects of the alcohol a long time ago.

Satisfied with her answer, he hauls her up until her center hovers precariously over his face. The quick motion startles her, and she latches onto the headboard to steady herself before peering down at him with a questioning glance.

His tongue parts her, lapping up her juices and circling her clit with skill that was unpracticed but effective. He encourages her to lead by squeezing her ass in response to every jolt of her body.

In no time she’s fucking his face and moaning to the ceiling. _“Aang, I…mmmm fuck, gonna cum.”_

She slouches forward, breasts pressed against the ornate wood of the headboard, whole body shaking from her impending orgasm and the effort to hold herself up. He wraps his lips around her clit and sucks.

The fire that coiled in her belly snaps and a flood of cum spreads into and around his mouth. He savors her taste while holding her limp body up. Rolling them over, he gently cleans her pussy with his tongue, careful to avoid her oversensitive nub.

She moans lowly at his light touches but finds herself meeting the thrusts of his prodding muscle as it dips inside of her. After a few minutes of his dedicated tending, Azula writhes.

“Hnnng, stop baby, I can’t take anymore.” She gently pushes his head away and allows herself to melt into the bed to catch her breath.

He sits back on his knees, swipes the wetness that clings to his chin into his mouth, and fists his hand around his dick. He strokes himself to the sight of her still twitching body. Her warm slit flowing with a small glaze of cum that he desperately wants drink down.

After a minute or three, she’s able to open her eyes, and what a view it is. He's transfixed on her; pumping the full length of his dick while pulling and squeezing his balls. Her mouth waters as she takes in the sight of his rippling muscles and the beads of pre-cum that trail from his tip onto her thigh.

“Lie down.” She commands to which he instantly obeys. She crawls to his side and lowers her mouth to his dick, stilling his hand with her own. Her tongue darts out to caress the head and his sweet, deep moan was enough to spur her on.

The thin, silky texture is strange, but he tastes kind of sweet. The curious sensation of the spongy head against her tongue triggers something in her brain; the next moment he’s nestled in her mouth as she suckles and swallows each new rush.

She works to take him deeper, but the girth of the head at the back of her throat prevents her from moving further. He bundles her loose hair in one hand and grips her chin in the other to keep her mouth in position to accommodate his shallow thrusting.

The change in dominance makes her moan around him. He twitches violently in her mouth before rapidly withdrawing. Sucking desperate breaths into his lungs. Before she can question him, he hoists her to his face for a demanding kiss and rolls them over

Slipping an arm under one of her legs, he spreads her wide for him. With a few rolls of his hips, his cock head finds purchase at her entrance. He nudges tentatively and pulls back from the kiss; cool grey eyes search her for an answer.

Using one arm to pull him back down into a searing kiss, and the other to pull his hips to her, the wide head slowly splits her open. She clenches involuntarily and releases a hiss as the broadest part breaches her.

He meets her slowly. His jaw is set almost as tight as her, the pressure bordering on uncomfortable with each second that passes. One quick snap pushes him halfway in with a gasp from her. He stills his hips until her nails retract, and she drapes her arms under his shoulders to pull him closer.

He sets a slow, gentle pace that allows her to adjust, careful not to push too deep; fucking her with just over half his length. After a few minutes, she rolls up and into his thrusts, a little more of him sinking in.

“Fuck, how big are you?” She mutters between moans.

“Mmm, I don’t know, maybe 8.” He pants a guess. Her eyes snap open, the alarm written there is almost comical.

“Is it all the way in?” She says exasperatedly. He stills and blushes while shaking his head.

Her eyes widen for a moment and just as quickly revert to their squinted, challenging glare. “Put it all the way in.” She demands and rolls back up to him.

He studies her for a second and nods. Shifting to take both of her legs in his hands, he pushes them to her chest and fully sheaths himself. His cock head presses against her cervix, the grip on his forearms and her ragged breathing hold him at bay.

“Fuck me, Aang.” She coaxes with swollen lips.

The line in the sand is drawn, and for her, he’ll cross it. He rears back, dragging his head against a ridged patch on her front wall before slamming back in. His balls clap against the bottom of her ass over and over again.

“Hah, Azula, I- not gonna last…” he trails off with his head tossed back.

She wriggles her legs to be freed, clasps them around him, and slips a hand between them to rub against her clit. With the other, she caresses his cheek drawing his gaze.

He leans into her touch and makes eye contact. “Close.” He whispers. She nods and rubs faster. “Me too.” Is her breathless reply.

He catches her ridge one more time, tipping her over with a shout and a small amount of squirt. He fully sheaths himself pumping his load deep inside of her. 

“Oh fuck! Aang!”

“OHHH, Azula…”

They collapse with each other, wetness dripping between them, flowing onto the mattress below. His rapidly deflating dick sputters out the last few drops of cum. She squirms up beneath him allowing him to slip from inside her spent hole leaving a waterfall of their shared release to pour from her.

She nudges him to roll over and he slips into a blissful sleep. She marvels at his sleeping form; even soft he’s still impressive. She smirked at the thought before gingerly disappearing into her bathroom to clean up.

oooooooo

She emerged after a few minutes with a warm washcloth, “Aang.” She whispered against his lips with a kiss. “Hmm?” He tried as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.

Her actual laughter caused him to blink his eyes open. He grinned, “What—” Before he could finish, the cloth was dropped on his face.

“Get up and clean up. I don’t want to lay in a wet spot.” He used what was left of his energy to roll out of her bed and head into her bathroom. By the time he returned, she had already stripped the sheets, and laid another flat one down.

“I’m too tired to do anything else.” She turned to lean over to put the pillows back but was spun and wrapped up in his embrace.

He kissed her deeply and fell backwards with her on top of him. She snatched the covers over them and was almost asleep before his voice stirred her.

“Azula, I’m sorry. I should’ve pulled out…”

She reached up to caress his jaw, ”Mm, s’okay, I’m on birth control.” She finished with a yawn.

He pulled her tighter and kissed her head. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”


	2. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8000+ words because I clearly have a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's smutty.

Aang woke naturally at 4:30AM despite the long, eventful night. His body naturally accustomed to the rigorous dedication of early morning soccer practice. Today though, he strongly considered calling out sick.

At some point, Azula had rolled off his chest and they ended up facing each other. Her shorter frame meshed impossibly close to him with the first three fingertips of her right hand resting on the pulse in his neck. He inched away slowly to observe her. Though she carried the same regality in her sharp features, at rest, the air of jovial youth was most prominent. He gently traced her brow, admiring the way her eyelids fluttered at the sensation.

_I swear, this is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen._

Despite her assurances from the night before, worry that she’d regret what they’d done crept into his bones. He mulled over the outcome of that possibility until her abruptly turning away made him hold his breath. Seeing her settle into sleep again, he slowly released it and decided on attending practice. If she didn’t hate him for what they’d shared, surely, she’d understand if he had a school mandated obligation.

He crept out of her bed, found his pants, and used his phone’s dim light to navigate quietly through her bedroom. Looking around the dark room, he spotted her hamper and tossed her bra, panties, and sheets inside before heading into the bathroom. Passing her desk on the way, he seized a pen and a stack of sticky notes.

_Just in case she thinks I bailed._

He set to work on leaving her a series of notes plastered to her mirror. It was cheesy, but he found that, though she played it cool; a part of her enjoyed his approach. Satisfied with his creation, he left the bathroom and replaced the items on her desk.

Azula hadn’t moved an inch in his absence. He felt like a night stalker simply observing her slightly parted lips as she breathed steadily, but couldn’t deny himself a chaste kiss if it would be the last he’d share with her. A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth in response. The way his heart stuttered was a welcomed delight.

He left to the living room for the rest of his clothes. Seeing hers, he gathered them from the floor, draped them across the couch, and set her shoes on the rack near the door. Something compelled him to stay, but a bigger _something_ told him to leave.

He decided on one last thing to make her transition into wakefulness easier. He retrieved her phone from the pocket of her jeans, poured a glass of water, and silently placed both on her nightstand. With her dying phone plugged in, he finally left.

ooooooo

Azula felt him tiptoeing around her room. Part of her wanted to peek to see what the hell he was doing at the ungodly hour, but her pride thought better of it.

_If he wants to take the walk of shame before the sun comes up, fine by me. At least this time he kissed me goodbye._

She wished she hadn’t smiled. Azula wasn’t upset, not really. Her father set the precedent on how disappointing men could be. Telling herself that she had fun regardless was enough for her to reign in her anger.

Sleep was a reprieve that she attempted to embrace again, but when he came back into her room with, _is that a glass of water?_

Making out his silhouette through peeking lashes was a challenge in the dark, but as he plugged in her phone, the screen’s light reflected on the clear edges of the glass. She shut her eyes and rolled away, too afraid that he’d pick up on her act if she faced him any longer.

As soon as she was certain he’d gone, she rolled over and stretched. _May as well get up._

Scrolling through her phone, her heart plummeted into her gut. Tons of pictures of them at the restaurant, hugged up in the club lounge, and kissing on the dancefloor flooded her DMs.

“Fuck!” She hadn’t bothered to even check her texts and missed calls before she tossed her phone and got up for the bathroom. The blinding white light made her squint, but faint splotches of hot pink in her peripheral made her focus.

The sinking feeling she’d felt before was replaced with butterflies.

_He’s an idiot…_

On her mirror, he’d placed enough sticky notes to create an ‘A.’ Every single one was numbered, so she read them in order.

_‘1. Princess, I don’t know where to begin. Last night was more than I’d hoped for or imagined._

  1. _I’m sorry to have left you, I had soccer practice this morning :(_
  2. _I strongly considered skipping though, because waking up to your beautiful face was more than enough reason to take a sick day._
  3. _Even though you said you wouldn’t, I didn’t want you to wake up with regrets having me there still. We never got to talk about if it was actually okay for me to stay…thanks for not giving me the boot though._
  4. _I also just realized, you tried to make it so hard for me to even take you on a date that we never exchanged numbers. Here’s mine._
  5. _If you don’t want to see or talk to me after this, I would try to understand. I can’t say I wouldn’t be disappointed, but if that happens to be the case I wanna tell you some things!_
  6. _You’re a really great dancer._
  7. _Even though you gave me the hardest time :p that was the most exciting date I’ve ever had._
  8. _I know you’re studying International Relations, but if all else fails, you’d make a damn good racecar driver._
  9. _You have the nicest smile I’ve ever seen._
  10. _This makes me feel kind of stupid, but I hope that you had a good time. I should’ve asked at some point._
  11. _I’ve known who you are most of my life, media aside, Toph has told me a lot about you and Zuko._
  12. _When she told me that you were hard to read, she wasn’t lying. BUT I do like the way your left eyebrow raises just a bit higher than the right when you laugh._
  13. _Your real laugh also makes your eyes crinkle to a squint that marvels your “try me” glare. Haha._
  14. _I think it’s weird that I just wrote, “haha.” Don’t judge me too hard on that._
  15. _Your presence is captivating. Sometimes, you say so little, but even your body language demands attention. I’ve seen your mother’s speeches in person and I’m confident that you have her beat._
  16. _You never told me what your favorite dessert is, but I want to guess that it’s mint chocolate chip ice cream._
  17. _Yes, I assumed that because of the emoji pillow on your desk chair. If you never speak to me again, can you still find a way to let me know if I’m right? I don’t know, you can glare at me for exactly 6 seconds. I’ll count._
  18. _I want to take you on another date if that’s okay with you; The Titanoboa exhibit will be here next weekend._
  19. _Thank you again. For everything that you shared with me.’_



Before she’d finished, she was grinning so hard that her cheeks burned.

She shook her head and carried on with her morning routine. She took her time sorting through the previous day’s events, and the night’s, of course. The reminder of his touches made her shiver. Thoughts of where his tongue traced wet, hot lines of passion released a familiar flood of arousal. _That’s quite enough of that!_

She scolded herself, and finally opened the bathroom door. In the dark, early morning hour that she rose, she hadn’t noticed that he’d put the laundry in her hamper. Another smile. Apparently, he was attempting to set a record for her.

She snatched her phone, tucked it into her robe pocket, retrieved her hamper and set out into her living room where she found her clothes neatly placed on the sofa.

_This man! I don’t even believe he exists at this point._

The small hickey on her breast that peaked through her robe said otherwise.

After starting her load of laundry, preparing a light breakfast and tea, she sat down to face the music. She was halfway through replying to the dozens of messages from Mai and Ty Lee when the divider at the elevator door was opened.

_Oh, fuck._

Only two other people could access her room without her besides the staff, and Zuko wouldn’t dare without notice if it weren’t an emergency. That only left one other possibility.

She pulled her robe closed tightly and went to greet her guest.

“Hello, mother.”

The Fire Lady pulled her into a hug despite her state of undress. “Sweetheart, how are you?”

Azula reciprocated the affection, a bit of happiness needled its way into her heart when Ursa’s natural scent of Cinnamon and blood oranges enveloped her. They pulled away at the same time with Azula forgetting why she was nervous in the first place. Saturday mornings were usually spent with the Fire Lady anyway.

“I’m well, and you mother? Would you like some tea?” She replied as she set about preparing the cup that she knew Ursa was accustomed to.

Ursa took a seat across from where Azula had previously been and waited for her daughter’s return. She took in the suite as she responded, “Always well if I have another day of life. Yes, darling; thank you.”

The sweet aroma of Jasmine tea, Iroh’s special blend, danced under her nose when Azula set the cup and saucer in front of her. She offered her daughter a smile and motioned for her to sit. The two women chatted idly about the week’s ongoings, new projects, school, conflicts, etc. Azula almost let herself relax in her mother’s presence. Almost.

When the washing machine’s buzzer sounded, she excused herself to move her bundle to the dryer. Her mother’s distinct absence from the table when she returned brought that sinking feeling back tenfold. Knowing she hadn’t left, she sat back down and waited.

She was staring blankly off into space, preparing for the certain chastising she was bound to receive when Ursa returned, only to be spared with her mother’s arms wrapping around her shoulders and a tender kiss placed on her cheek.

“So, do you wish to tell me what exactly the Duke of Patola is so grateful to you for that he left you 20 notes on your mirror; or would you rather I guess?” Ursa teased as she rounded back to her own seat. The blush gave her away instantly. Azula gaped for a moment trying to find the words, but suddenly remembered, _he didn’t leave his name anywhere._

She studied her mother with the same catlike glare that Aang had mentioned, but Ursa was the master. “How did you know?” She scowled. Ursa merely laughed, pulled a rolled-up paper from her purse, and handed it to her.

_“Fire and Air, The Coupling of the Century: Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and Duke Aang of Patola spotted getting cozy during a night out on the town…”_

Azula dropped the paper on the table and rubbed her eyes before meeting her mother’s expectant stare. “Yes, it was him. No, it wasn’t planned. He was a gentleman and I do not regret it despite his incessant worrying.” She huffed out.

Ursa tsked and shook her head, “Oh no darling, you’re going to have to do much better than that given that I pulled several strings to halt all the presses here this morning. It’s no doubt the news will have reached the Air Nation later if it hasn’t already though. I’m not disappointed or even upset, but sweetheart, you are royalty. You know just as well as I that customs require certain approaches to this if you two are to court.”

The eyeroll Azula gave in response was epic. “Mother, I don’t even know IF we are going to court!” She exclaimed and crossed her arms petulantly.

“Azula…” Her mother chided, “Do you _want_ to court?”

The Princess sighed in exasperation, “It’s not up to me!”

“Dear, I’m certain I taught you how to read. That young man wishes to take you on another date, therefore, implying that he intends to court _you_ if _you_ agree to it.” Ursa stated while shaking her head.

“Fiiiine,” Azula whined, “what do you want to know?”

The glee that illuminated Ursa’s face was startling, and the reigning Fire Lady wasted no time inquiring all about the Duke, their date, and far more intimate questions than Azula was comfortable delving into.

They spoke for over an hour before Ursa’s professional phone rang. “Just a minute, honey.” She excused herself and stalked over to the window.

Azula used the break to make her bed. Noticing her mother was still engaged in a hushed but hurried discussion with whomever, she continued scrolling through her phone, replying to messages, promising to meet up with Mai and Ty Lee later in the morning before they head off to Ember Island, and saving his number in her phone.

She chewed her lip contemplating whether she should text him. Eventually, she decided that if nothing else, she didn’t want him worrying about her having regrets.

-Hey, this is Azula.-

She set her phone down, but a text notification sounded instantly.

-Hey, Princess. How did you sleep?-

_Again, with the smiles._

-Fine, thank you for the water. And for plugging my phone in, and the laundry. You didn’t have to do that.-

-I wanted to 😊 but you’re welcome.-

-Listen, about last night. I don’t have any regrets Aang, and I did enjoy our date.-

-I enjoyed it too, everything. So?-

-So?-

-Is mint chocolate chip ice cream your favorite dessert?-

-Hmm, you’ll just have to find out when you take me on that other date you mentioned.-

-You got it, Princess!-

She set her phone down at her mother’s return. “Is everything alright?”

“Well, that depends. That was King Laghima.” Ursa responded.

“Aang’s grandfather?” Azula blanched.

“The one and only, I’m surprised he called me himself.” Ursa appeared to lose herself in thought.

Azula gave her a moment to see if she’d continue with her explanation, “So, what happened?”

“There is still some bad blood between the Air Nation and the Fire Nation. Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai didn’t do us any favors with that, but they’re a forgiving culture as you know. However, a union between the families is something the whole world is apparently talking about. He found out because of Instagram.” Ursa said in disbelief.

“Isn’t he a bit old to be on Instagram?” Azula asked with a chuckle.

“That’s what I thought! Apparently, Queen Yangchen is “hip” as he said. I digress though. Your relationship or even lack thereof is drawing worldwide attention. You two will need to discuss this and give your families answers. Neither of you have to make statements on your own. That’s our job to handle, but so it goes.” Ursa concluded with a wave of her hand.

Azula remained silent. Everything happened so fast, and while she has never operated under the illusion that she could just _be,_ she’s never been in this predicament before. She’d shunned dating, avoided friendships beyond her inner circle that she’d formed as a child, and kept most everyone at a distance. Then, in ONE day, a man with an orange beanie takes a sledgehammer to her pretenses.

“I’ll speak with him. I’m sure he knows what’s going on now. Can you just give me the weekend to sort this out?” She meets her mother with an unusual neediness in her eyes.

Ursa softened instantly, “Of course.”

They dropped the conversation and continued with lighter banter before Ursa dismissed herself to pop in on Zuko. Azula gave him a warning call just in case. _Can’t say I don’t love you, Zuzu._

She carried on about her morning, dressed, and invited her friends over so they could help her pack. She’ll never admit that she also wanted their advice.

ooooooo

Practice was amazing for Aang, maybe he was on a cloud because of last night. _Sue me._

The coach knew of everyone’s plans for Ember Island and let them leave early. He’d just wrapped up his shower when his phone started ringing. He leapt over the back of his couch to rifle through his bag, only mildly disappointed that it wasn’t Azula.

“Hi, Dad!” He beamed.

_“Son, how is school?”_

“Fine, I just got out of practice. I think we’ll take Omashu this year.”

_“You don’t say? That’s great, I’m proud of you my boy!”_

“Thanks, Dad. So, how are you? You usually call on Sunday. Is everything alright?”

_“Funny you should ask…when were you going to tell me you were dating Princess Azula?”_

Aang almost choked on his own saliva. “What?” He croaked out, hoping to buy himself some more time.

_“Aang.”_

The man in question sighed heavily before he slumped against the couch and rubbed his brow.

“She allowed me to take her on a date last night, Dad. We literally just met.”

 _“Just met huh?”_ Gyatso’s amusement was evident. _“You two kissed like that when you just met?”_

All the color drained from Aang’s face, he opened his social media for the first time and saw the tagged photos, DMs, and trending topics. _Oh fuck._ He slapped his forehead and sighed.

”It just happened. I promise that I treated her with dignity and respect.” He defended slightly.

_“I have no doubt about that. Aang, you’re an adult, but you know how this goes. Royal affairs end up being worldly gossip. If it were up to me, I’d let you be. Alas, I am only a Prince! Your grandmother is seething about this though, and I’m not quite ready to go toe-to-toe with my mother.”_

Aang barked out a laugh, he didn’t want to face his grandmother’s wrath either.

“I understand, Dad. Can you just tell her that we are in the very early stages and are undecided at the moment? It’s new, and I don’t think either of us is trying to rush into the logistics of something that started yesterday.”

_“I’ll do this for you, my boy, but ONLY because my mother will fly over there herself if she isn’t placated well enough.”_

Aang relaxed back into the couch, his dad really is the best.

“Thanks, Dad. Honestly.”

_“Oh, it’s no problem! No problem. So, tell me, is it true what they say about Fire Nation girls? Are they…hot?”_

Gyatso’s laughter was contagious, the two men were near tears before they recomposed and Aang was able to regale him with his musings about Azula. They spoke for a while more, until Azula finally texted him.

To say that he was relieved that she still didn’t regret their night was an understatement. The fact that she agreed to another date, well he won’t admit to the little dance he did while he packed for the trip.

ooooooo

He’d just finished up when a series of obnoxious knocks sounded at his door. Rolling his eyes, he yanked it open.

Sokka barged in without further invitation. “Gee, why don’t you come in Sokka?” He mumbled before closing the door.

“Dude tell me everything! Do you know that you and Azula are the number 1, 2, and 4 trending topics right now?!” His friend nearly shouted.

Aang plopped down on his chair, faced Sokka with a stern face but broke into a grin a moment later. “I won’t tell you _everything,_ but I had a great night. She’s amazing.”

Sokka will deny squealing like a stuck pig, but it was damn close. The young men shared their night’s experiences, tastefully on Aang’s part, munched on snacks, and made plans for their trip.

The Prince checked his phone, “Hey, that was Toph. Her jet is on the runway, we gotta gooo!” He hopped up and headed to the door.

Aang, couldn’t help but hope that Azula would come so they could talk in person. Glancing at his own phone and the ‘Read’ notification on his last message didn’t help his anxiety much though.

ooooooo

“So, did you do it?” Ty Lee chirped as she flopped on the Princess’ bed.

Azula wanted to be disgusted with her friend’s lack of tact but had long come to accept that the Marchioness owned her sexuality in a way that most women could stand to learn from.

“Yes, right there actually.” She gestured to the spot where Ty Lee sat.

To her surprise, she only cheered. The raised eyebrow from Azula didn’t go unnoticed. “What? You think I don’t know that you washed these already? Azula, you do laundry every Saturday, if you really had sex; you probably washed them twice.”

“True.” She acknowledged.

Ty Lee clapped, and Mai chuckled. “And was it everything you imagined?” Ty Lee said dreamily.

Azula chose to ignore her. _Was it? No, it was more._

“Oh, it was _better._ ” Mai insisted with more enthusiasm than Azula was accustomed to as she filed her nails.

Another blush, another squeal, and Mai even set her file down to listen. “It was good. I mean, neither of us had ever done it before, so it wasn’t perfect but when you go into it with so many people telling you how shit your first time is going to be…I don’t know, for it to actually be pleasurable in more than one way; I was surprised.”

Ty Lee tried her hardest to pry for more, but Azula couldn’t stomach going into detail when she risked constant parallelism to what her two friends shared with each other. She loved them but seeing them naked in passing was one thing; the visuals of them _together_ was another.

Eventually, they were satisfied with the vague details, and let her off the hook for that. Then, came the discussions on what happens next.

“You know he’ll be there this weekend, right?” Mai stated more than asked.

Azula didn’t know that, not really. She figured it could be possible given that Sokka had mentioned it yesterday, but since Aang had already left by then, and she never bothered to inquire, well?

“What makes you say that?” She followed.

Mai merely pointed her file at her window. Azula got up to see for herself. Sure enough, Aang and Sokka were in the parking lot putting their bags in Aang’s car.

“So, it seems.” She replied with as little emotion as possible otherwise she risked revealing just how much the fact excited her.

ooooooo

When Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee landed on Ember Island, the Princess had her game plan rehearsed. She would scope everything out, observe how the Duke acted in a larger social setting, and see if he would meet her standards.

Of course, that all became a moot point when they arrived at the villas only to see Aang and Sokka glistening in all their swim trunk clad glory during a pull-up contest. The line of fan girls and boys did _not_ help her temper.

Their chauffer pulled into the lot adjacent to them, and Azula was poised to make a show of stepping out. Her long, creamy leg extended from the limo. The white, M-slit dress accentuated her figure, the red bikini underneath drawing more than one person’s attention. Her dark shades allowed her to observe without giving herself away, and she was pleased that Aang noticed. She turned to hide her smirk.

Her group entered the villa they rented, opting to comingle with everyone else instead of using the royal house on the other side of the beach. She decided to lounge inside with the girls instead of accompanying her brother outside. They gossiped, ate an early dinner, and awaited Yue and Suki’s arrival. Azula will never admit to being on edge, but the knock at the door gave her a small start, daydreams of Aang plaguing her.

“Ladies, I brought the good stuff!” Suki’s birdsong voice carried through the room. She was at ease again even though a whole lot of touching and kissing happened both next to and in front of her. This was something she was used to.

“Come on, it’s finally getting dark and they’re already starting the fire!” Ty Lee insisted while pulling Azula and Suki up. Again, she found herself in between a couple. Teasing fingers traced the sensitive skin on her inner wrist while Ty Lee babbled on about who’s who and what’s what. _Sometimes, I seriously wonder if they’re trying to seduce me_ , noting that Suki had wrapped an arm around her waist as well.

Something else she hadn’t prepared for, seeing another girl practically throwing herself at him while they were both half naked.

“Aaaaang, carry me! I left my shoes up there and I don’t want to walk on the pavement. I could cut my feet on something. ” The mystery girl whined while rubbing his arm and affectionately batting her lashes at him.

_I’m certain the universe is trying to test me right now._

She had to wait it out; see what he’d do. She knew that he saw her approach, the look that he sent her told her as much. Still, she wouldn’t grovel, and she wouldn’t portray jealousy for a man who didn’t value her.

“Hang on, hold that thought.” He shrugged himself free from her grip, jogged up to the parking lot and returned with her shoes. “There, now you don’t have to worry about it! Bye Mira, I’ll see you later.”

_It’s not what I would’ve done, but it will do._

His approaching figure made her squeeze Ty Lee’s hand involuntarily before she let go.

“Ladies, very good to see you all again. Suki, Toph told me to tell you that, ‘The Melon Lord has the package.’ Whatever that means.” He greeted.

_Oh, aren’t you clever?_

“Yes! Come on, babe. You’re gonna love this stuff it’s from the Earth Kingdom.” Suki released her waist and tugged Ty Lee off to find Toph and this mysterious package.

 _And then there were four_.

“Princess, may I show you something?” He asked and extended her his hand.

She wanted to resist, really wanted to make him squirm under her glare, but that fucking smile. That hopeful, dopey smile…

“Sure.”

They walked further up the beach away from the crowd, but not necessarily out of sight. She appreciated his consideration for not trying to abscond with her entirely. The silence was welcomed, and when he intertwined their fingers, she didn’t resist.

ooooooo

Aang’s thoughts were running a mile a minute while trying to keep himself composed just being in her presence. The outfit alone gave him flashbacks to the night prior. _Don’t be a perv. Don’t be a perv. Don’t be a perv!_

It was hard not to ogle, the cut of her dress and bathing suit put her cleavage in his direct line of sight every time he glanced down at her. The edges of a hickey he had the luxury of placing there taunted him. _Okay, just don’t look at her._

Easier said than done.

When they arrived at the exact spot that he wanted her to see, he stopped and turned towards the ocean. “Your eyes look just like that.” He pointed and traced the space where the yellows and oranges of the sunset blended perfectly. “It’s like liquid gold, and I feel rich just looking at them.”

Another smile, another brick from her walls toppled over.

“Thank you, Aang.” She said sincerely and leaned into his side to watch the sun fade beyond the edge of the horizon. Sweet nothings weren’t her style, and she’d never pretend they were, even if he made her _feel_ things.

The most she could offer him was herself and while she was willing to see where the wind would carry them, getting there wouldn’t be a walk in the park. She was a princess after all. She could only hope he’d be patient enough to see it through.

“My father called me today, apparently we’re quite the talk of the town right now.” He interrupted the silence between them.

“More like of the world.” She scoffed. “Your grandfather called my mother while she was busy interrogating me about you.”

Thoughtful seconds elapsed before he turned to face her, “Most of the time, I really hate the attention that comes with being people like us. Every outing, mistake, milestone, and would-be precious moment is always at risk of being stolen by a stranger’s camera. I can’t say that I’m not a bit grateful to be able to reflect on the pictures from our first of many dates though.” He finished with a grin.

“Many dates huh? After Titanoboa, how do you plan to top that?” She pressed with a smirk.

“If I tell you now, it won’t be as exciting now would it, my Princess?” He teased slightly and pulled her closer.

_Yours huh?_

She draped her arms around his neck, staring into those arresting grey eyes. “Hmm, I suppose not.” 

He closed the distance without a second thought, they met in a slow kiss that pushed and pulled like the tide at their feet. The taste of her honey lip balm mixed with the cinnamon from the gum he’d discarded at some point.

That familiar coiling in her belly sent a trickle into her bikini bottoms. His hand that rested on her hip traced unintelligible designs in the bare skin there. She dragged a finely pointed nail down the soft flesh behind his ear to the cusp of his jaw.

She felt both delight and yearning when he trembled under her touch. He pulled back with an audible, _ahh,_ and rested his forehead against hers.

“We should get back.” He stated but made no move to leave.

She placed a small kiss to the base of his throat and pulled away. “Yes, and you should have this.” She said and slipped her hand into his pocket briefly.

He traced the outline of a key through the fabric and raised an eyebrow at her followed by a smirk of his own.

“Don’t keep me waiting.” She patted his cheek and moved around him back to the others.

ooooooo

Everyone sent them knowing or inquisitive glances, but in mixed company; no one pressed them for information. Soon, night was upon them, and the effects of the ‘package’ that turned out to be black market cactus juice took its toll on their friends.

Sokka and Toph were the first to retreat to their villa, screaming about riding a giant mushroom into the jaws of the unagi. Azula openly admitted to being impressed that they didn’t fall when the bronze prince threw Toph over his shoulder and took off in a full sprint.

Katara, Yue, and Mai didn’t partake as indulgently so they helped her with Suki and Ty Lee who were actively trying and failing to perform handstands. Aang kindly cradled a passed out Zuzu like a baby and carried him to his room.

With their drunken members settled, everyone parted to their respective rooms and villas accordingly. She locked the inner facing door to her bedroom and sent him a text.

-My room is on the east side of the building near the mango tree. I’m getting in the shower, let yourself in.-

She set her phone on the nightstand and immediately disrobed. The large shower’s rainfall setting was almost better than the one in the palace. She’d just rinsed the sand and sunscreen from her body when the door slid open and closed.

“You said I could let myself in.” His voice husked from behind her.

Sure, she’d seen him naked and she’d seen him covered in sweat, but _nothing_ compared to witnessing this. Soap trailing into the rivets of his abs and bellybutton, water gently gliding it away. The trail of hair from his navel that blended into neatly kept pubes that crowned his manhood in such an enticing way. He shifted from left to right causing said appendage to sway ever so slightly. The gentle stream of water breaking and reconnecting with each subtle movement.

She found it difficult to swallow and more so to look away. He admired her admiring him. Her skin rosy from the heat complementing her toasted-mauve-colored nipples. Despite the warmth, they still pebbled, he noted the slight shiver when she traced his figure with her eyes.

He felt a twitch in his loins seeing her fully nude in bright lighting. He counted the small beauty marks that dotted her at random. The defined, yet subtle muscles she sported under deceptively delicate skin. The way her long, sharp nails carefully separated her folds to rinse herself clean.

_Want._

It was a collective feeling, but the kind that demanded a different setting. She closed the space between them to reach behind him and shut off the water. He held her close for a moment, burying his nose in her wet hair.

“Come on.” She commanded as she reluctantly pulled away. She stepped out and handed him a towel. They dried facing each other, adding to the mounting tension. A true test of who would snap first.

 _I won’t let you win this time._ He thought and made it a point to finish before her. He retrieved the bottle of lotion and set about teasing her with his display. He didn’t account for her doing the exact same thing when he finished. By the time she raised her foot on the edge of the tub rubbing slow strokes, up and down, up and down; his resolve was frayed to a thread. When she turned away and bent over to pick up her clothes, the sight of her semi-swollen lips peeking between her thighs with a speck of wetness glistening made him lose it.

He reached for her shoulder, spun her around, and picked her up causing her to drop everything.

“Wha—” Her retort was cutoff with a kiss. It was demanding and communicated every last one of his expectations. She responded in kind, allowing him to lead.

He fumbled for the doorknob, his grip never faltering. Instead of leading them to the bed, he pushed her up against the wall. The coolness of it causing her to evade and lean more into him.

_That won’t do, Princess._

He pulled away from the kiss abruptly, her lips glistened with their shared saliva. Her pupils blown beyond recognition.

 _Hunger_.

“I want to taste you.” He growls out while reaffirming his grip on her thighs. She nods mutely, his dominance the storm she’s seen hidden deeply within those grey eyes. A hurricane that threatens to sweep her away.

“Do you trust me?” She makes to nod again, but he interrupts. “No, I need you to say it. Do. You. Trust. Me?” He accentuates every word with a nip to her neck.

She pulls and squeezes him close, “I-yes. I trust you.”

“Good.” His voice drops an octave, and the way he looks at her makes her shiver in anticipation.

In an unexpected turn of events, her back is slammed against the wall with her legs draped over his shoulders. She’s trying to figure out what to hold onto while his tongue ravages her. The room is spinning, her breathing is labored. There’s too much for her to process, and try as she might, she can’t keep up the fight for coherency when he pulls her clit between his soft lips. Seconds, minutes, hell, to her; hours pass and she’s coming undone.

She wants to _scream_ but the rooms aren’t that far apart.

_He did this on purpose!_

It’s a fleeting thought, one she’ll have to come back to because right now, the coaxing of his tongue is beckoning her to the point of no return. Her eyes roll back, her head thuds against the wall, and her hands hold his head to her center as a fierce orgasm overtakes her.

She knows that her legs are shaking but tight around his head. She’s not sure if she’s dying or if he’s resurrecting her, but either way she accepts it. He manages to pry her vice-like legs apart to maneuver her back into his arms, and she’s too out of it to understand the physics.

His lips are on hers, and she knows that they’re walking again. Her taste mingling in her mouth seems to bring her back because her vision clears, and she can really _see_ him. His cool grey eyes do nothing to quell the fire he’s set. She wants him and _he knows it…_

When he sits up, she misses the way his body serves as her grounding point. She needs him back, otherwise she might just float away. “Turn around.” It’s a command that she doesn’t want to disobey.

There’s something altogether new about how he’s handling her now, and while she still feels safe with him in every way, him leading is something she can grow used to. _Sometimes, at least._

Logic tells her that he doesn’t want her flat, and porn has shown her that he probably wants her on her hands and knees. What he demands instead is for her to sink to her elbows, and just as well because a part of her knows she’ll be more tempted to scream his praises before this is all said and done.

Confident hands rest on her thighs and caress until she’s practically mewling when the edges of his fingertips graze her lips. “Fuck—you’re so wet.” She’s not sure she’s ever heard him curse but _fuck_ if she couldn’t get enough of it.

“For you.” She moans, and a part of her is wondering just who they hell she is if she’s quivering on display for this man like this. She nearly tenses at the thought, but then, his dick is sinking into her and they’re moaning in tandem.

He doesn’t slow, doesn’t speed, doesn’t delay, but doesn’t rush. It’s the perfect pace, and while she’s still a little tender from the night before, she welcomes the pain because it’s coupled with SO much pleasure.

Aang can hardly think straight, she feels tighter than the first time, and he hopes it’s not unpleasant for her because _shit,_ it feels so good. “Are you okay?” He whispers.

“Yess.” She says almost like a prayer. It’s so certain and full of gratitude. Satisfied, he begins the climb. His strokes are accompanied by debauched sounds of her tight pussy squelching and leaking. Their thighs smacking and spreading her essence.

He’s making a real effort not to be too loud; he knows the rest of the house is probably sleeping, but the way she feels, taking him so deeply is pushing against all his determination. He tries to slow the pace they’ve set, something, _anything_ to keep a modicum of control, but she’s having none of it.

Azula won’t be denied, if he can’t keep up, he’ll just have to please her another way, but she’s determined to see if he can launch her into space without her clit being stimulated. The way his dick seems to carve her out, punishing her cervix and her g-spot with every forward and backstroke; she’s almost certain she may just be one of those lucky women who can cum internally.

She fucks back onto him with ferocity that she’d shelved when he seized control. “Fuck me, Aang. Don’t you dare hold back.” His pace stutters, and she thinks she might have overdone it, but in the next stroke, her balance is tossed and she’s careening into the mattress.

The new pace is arduous, and she is in ecstasy.

He doesn’t know how long he can last like this, but if she wants him to give it his all; he will. He bottoms out with every stroke, her walls clench around him, and when she searches for his hand he meets and intertwines their fingers. Those nails dig into his palm, and the pain is enough to distract him from his own pending release.

She bunches the blanket, fists it between her teeth with her free hand, and moans wantonly. Even muffled, it’s the sexiest thing he’s ever heard. He keeps churning inside of her, moaning lowly hoping to deliver what she so desires.

”Aang. Mmm. Oh my god. Nnnngh, FUCK! I-nnnngh! Fuck, fuck, fuck, ooohhh!”

When a torrent of warm liquid and a volley of curses and screams erupt against him and from her, he’s dazed. She’s shaking and he’s stopped stroking even though his dick is pounding, practically begging for release.

“Damn, baby…” He trails off while dragging his finger through her juices that drip from her thighs.

She’s fucking spent, but the huge cock that’s still throbbing inside of her demands her attention. She takes advantage of his distraction and slowly thrusts herself to meet his stilled hips.

He moans lowly, and when she glances over her shoulder, she notes that his head is tossed back, mouth slightly agape; just appreciating her services.

 _You may have won the battle, but I will win the war._ She smirks to herself tiredly.

Memories from the previous night dance just beyond her mind’s eye, and she remembers a crucial detail. A sneaky hand slithers between her legs, and on the next backstroke, she fondles his heavy sack.

“Ohhh, shit!” His voice is almost impossibly high for the range he typically carries, and she is positively tickled by it.

“Yeah? Cum for me, baby. Cum inside me.” She maintains shallow passes so she can continue to roll his balls between her thumb, fore, and ring fingers. She knows her nails are nicking him just barely by the way he takes in sudden, small breaths. _If he doesn’t mind, I won’t stop._

His moaning becomes frantic, and he jogs his hips trying to comply with her demands. “That’s right, Aang, fill me.” She coaxes. Just when she thinks she’s really got him cornered, he drops his head and opens his eyes.

In only a second, the fog clears. He sees what she’s doing, the fascination is too prevalent for her to hide. A shadow crosses his face, and she’s wholly unprepared for the way he pushes between her shoulder blades triggering her to release her hold.

He pulls out and abruptly flips her over with a huff. He’s back inside before she has the chance to catch up mentally. He grips her chin forcing her to look at him while he slams inside of her.

“That’s right,” he growls, “you’re mine.”

The tip of his thumb dips into her mouth pulling her lips apart as she nods wide-eyed. “Yours.” She barely squeaks out.

On the fifth stroke, he’s buried his head in the pillow next to her and moans long and loud.

“Aaahhhhh, fuck ‘Zula.”

He stills and she can feel the way his dick flares inside of her for the briefest of moments followed by the warmth and impossible fullness. It feels like an eternity until he collapses.

She rubs his back soothingly while his breathing slows. A tiny part of her wishes the paparazzi were around to capture just how utterly fucked they both are right now.

 _That shower sure was pointless._ She chuckles, and the way her pelvic muscles contract makes him spasm. “Nnng, stop.” He half moans half scolds. Still too spent to pull out or move away.

If she couldn’t goad him into letting her milk him, she could damn sure make him regret not letting her. _Right?_

She squeezes as tightly as she can, pleasantly surprised when he whimpers. “That’s what you get.” She tsks and makes it a point to knead his softened prick with intentional flutters.

“You liked it.” He huffs out.

“Mmm, indeed. I especially liked hearing you curse. All this time you were holding out on me.” She teases and kisses the side of his head.

He releases a sound that could be perceived as a laugh before he manages to clumsily roll them over. When his member slips out, so too does the overflow of cum onto his groin. Its still warm, but the cool air makes her shiver.

The arm he’s draped around her is loose enough for her to shrug free. Her legs are too wobbly for her to walk off. She turns to crawl to the foot of the bed but seeing the puddle of their shared essences slowly flowing down his soft cock halts her. Something utterly licentious takes over and in the next second she’s using the flat of her tongue to lap as much of it up as she can. It’s thicker and slightly saltier than her own taste and that of his pre-cum, but with every pass; she finds that she likes it more and more.

He moans softly and cracks an eye open to watch her. When she swirls her tongue around the head, it begins to come to life again. It’s not unusual that he can manage another round with himself, but so soon after a huge load, he knows it’ll be quick. He rubs the side of her thigh and palms her ass appreciatively. The slow trickle of cum still oozing out of her draws his attention, and the animalistic part of him needs to see it taken care of properly.

Using his forefinger to gather what has escaped, he pushes it back in. The puffiness of her outer lips cautions him to be gentle. The way she clenches around his long digit tells him that it’s valued. They both moan softly while he tenderly fingers her, and she continues to nurse his enflamed head. With one crude attempt she takes him into her throat briefly.

“Ohhh, shit. You’re so good.” He tries, really tries to keep fingering her, but every time she opens her gullet for him, he just can’t

On her third dip, she moans long and he’s a goner.

“Gonna—cum!” He chokes out, and she works to breathe through her nose when he releases a quick barrage of spurts in her throat. When she can no longer take the straining, she pulls back to let him finish in her mouth. She swallows once and sinks her tongue in the slit once for good measure. He shudders and collapses back.

A part of her knows that some men find it cruel, but she doesn’t care. She returns to his face and pulls him into a sleepy, tongue-filled kiss. If he’s nonplussed, it doesn’t show because, despite his exhaustion, he meets her with just as much fervor.

_I guess you’ll just keep surprising me._

It’s a thought they both share. He breaks the kiss first and places a chaste one against her lips. “Come on,” he drags them both out of bed, “I don’t want you to drop another washcloth on my face.” He smiles tiredly and she damn near swoons.

ooooooo

They trudge to the bathroom to clean up, she even has a toothbrush for him. “Did you plan this?” He asks around a mouthful of toothpaste.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs, “Aang, I do nothing in halves. When I took you dancing, it was already decided that you were mine. Everything else simply reaffirms that.”

His thick eyebrows raise, and when he spits and cuts the water off, he pulls her close. “If I’m yours, what does that make you?”

“Yours.” She whispers against his lips with a light kiss.

They return to the bedroom, and the results of their coupling are a lot more evident this time around. The large wet spot in the middle of the comforter begs the question, “You think it went all the way through?” He asks almost absentmindedly.

She’s a little too embarrassed to respond, so she pushes him further to investigate. When he pulls it back, he finds that, yes, it did but not _as_ much. He turns to her with a sheepish grin, and she rolls her eyes.

“You’re on the bottom.” She insists and stalks over to the bag he’d dropped off before joining her in the shower, snatches his t-shirt from the top, and pulls it on.

“Hey! What am I going to wear?” He pouts at her. She jumps into his arms and they fall back onto the bed.

“Me.”


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in almost 6k words because I'm incapable of doing short chapters, obviously. You even get a time skip and maybe some real plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should already know the drill. It's smutty!
> 
> P.S. I appreciate all of the comments and kudos on this story. I really didn't think it would be this well-received.  
> I'd like to keep it going and I have a few ideas, but if there's anything that you all think would really propel this story further, let me know!

Sunlight poured through the slightly parted curtains directly into Azula’s eyes. She scrunched them in annoyance, turning her face into Aang’s chest. The assured rise and fall indicated his blissful unawareness to the new day around them.

She trailed her finger lightly down the center of his chest to his navel. _My, someone sleeps hard._ She mused appreciating the soft warmth of his skin that kept her comfortable throughout the night. Flashes of what they’d shared brought on a blush.

After placing a gentle kiss to his jaw, she crept out of his embrace to the bathroom. She traced the hickeys and fingertip-shaped bruises he’d left in his wake. A lustful grin pulled at her lips. Re-entering the bedroom, she was tempted to give into the needy feeling throbbing in her core. He had sprawled out, taking up most of the bed with all of him on display. Soft cock draped over his left thigh the tip peeking through his foreskin, one arm bent underneath his head, the other resting on his abdomen. His pink lips slightly parted taking in soft breaths.

She shook the devious little thoughts she had away, choosing to let him sleep off all that hard work he put forth in pleasing her so. She slipped on a pair of shorts and headed to the kitchen. Mai, Yue, and Zuko looked worse for wear sipping tea and nibbling bread.

“Rough night?” She teased pouring her own cup. Zuko grunted and buried his face into his hands. Yue and Mai shared a look before Yue responded, “A tiny bit, but judging by the sounds we heard last night; you and Ty Lee might have all of us beat.”

Azula choked on her tea, fighting off a blush and Zuko groaned, “Oh come ON! I don’t want to hear about that!” He pried himself off the bench and shuffled back to his room, slamming the door behind him for dramatic effect. She hoped his little tantrum would be enough to keep the two women from inquiring further, but when she looked up from her cup, they were staring with similar expressions that could only be interpreted to mean: _spill it_.

“Look, I really tried to be quiet.” She insisted shaking her head. Mai scoffed and Yue sported a noticeable blush despite her warm skin tone. “Did you? Hmm, I don’t know how trying to be quiet turns into screaming at the top of your lungs and banging against the wall, but O.K. then.” Mai quipped.

Azula’s eyes widened at the thought of what they had been doing during _that_ particular instance. Seeing no way out of it, she relented, “You try keeping quiet while getting head from someone who has you pinned to the wall…on their shoulders.”

Yue’s eyes widened and Mai squinted in disbelief. “No way.” She said studying Azula for any trace of a lie. The Princess shrugged with a smirk, “Way.”

Before anyone could discuss the ridiculousness of that revelation any further, a shriek echoed from the other side of the villa. Ty Lee practically ran into the kitchen with bulging, frantic eyes.

“Ty, what’s the matter?” Azula inquired

“What?! Nothing! Nothing’s the matter. Just saw a bug; a really big bug.” She insisted busying herself with preparing her own cup of tea.

“Okaaay, well did you kill it?” Mai asked before turning back to Azula and Yue with a questioning glance. The two shrugged, communicating their equal confusion. “Uh, nope. It, uhm, got away. Yep.”

Azula studied Ty Lee noticing how she refused to make eye contact with them. She was just about to ask another question, but then, a shirtless Aang cautiously approached the edge of kitchen.

The blush he sported was enough to confirm her suspicions. She folded her hands underneath her chin and teased, “A ‘ _really big bug,’_ huh? That’s not exactly how I’d describe it Ty, but okay.” Realization dawned on everyone else. All the women, bar Ty Lee, turned to Aang wearing expressions of disbelief, hilarity, and secondhand embarrassment.

“I didn’t hear her knock…” He murmured. “I’m sorry Ty Lee. Uh, I’ll uh, catch up with you guys later.” He waved awkwardly and bolted back to the room. The four women sat in silence daring someone to say something.

Azula couldn’t take it and laughed heartily while rubbing Ty Lee’s shoulder. Yue and even Mai joined in instantly. “It’s not funny guys!” Ty Lee whined glaring at the three of them.

“What’s not funny?” Suki asked through a yawn as she walked up to give the Marchioness a kiss. “Oh, nothing. Ty Lee saw Aang naked, screamed, told us she saw a ‘really big bug,’ and has been sitting there pouting ever since. Just the usual Sunday morning breakfast.” Mai said monotonously.

“And Azula told us he put her on his shoulders to eat her out, hence the other screaming we heard last night.” Yue added.

Suki whipped her head between everyone in shock. “Aww, I always miss the good stuff.”

Azula focused intently on her tea, wanting no part in explaining herself any further. Mai was on an uncharacteristic roll, however. “I’m sure you didn’t miss out on too much given that truly _joyful_ sounding shower session you guys held last night.”

The way Suki’s jaw dropped made Azula laugh aloud again. “Save it! You two had plenty of fun under the moonlight! Nice legs by the way, Yue.” Ty Lee challenged, apparently having had quite enough of being teased.

The ladies entered another brief stalemate until everyone was laughing and teasing equally before they settled breakfast plans.

oooooooo

Still reeling with embarrassment from his encounter with Ty Lee, Aang discreetly slipped into his villa and lost himself in a shower. The hot water stung the angry red lines Azula’s nails raked down his back.

It was a pain he readily embraced. One that filled him with a sense of pride and _longing_. He had half a mind to march back over and see what sort of retribution she’d take for his previous defiance. Shame and worries about Ty Lee vanished with the tingling that buzzed in his sack.

_Soon._

It was a promise she’d made when he flipped her over, denying her the satisfactions she so desired. He was under no illusions that the Princess was soft and pliant always. A fire so deadly it burned blue and white resided beneath the calculated distance in her golden eyes.

She’d burn him alive if he weren’t too careful, but the masochist in him craved to see what she was made of.

_I’ve never felt like this before._

He also knew that he’d likely never feel such a way again. Cutting the water off, he stepped out and prepared for his day. Though he and his group arrived with loose plans, it was likely that they’d mesh with the others. Excitement to see the woman who’d stolen most of his mind’s free real estate vibrated beneath his skin. When Toph and Katara mentioned Suki’s suggestion of breakfast at the diner nearby, he was practically rushing everyone else to see her again.

They arrived just after Azula’s group, and she waited in the parking lot for him. All worries melted at the sight of her smile. He wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her deeply. She broke it first, “Come, I’m hungry. Ty is fine by the way. If you ask me, she probably enjoyed the view nearly as much as I did when I left you this morning.” She grinned mischievously.

He laughed off the spark of embarrassment, opened the door for her, and followed behind, ever appreciative of the sway in her hips. The ten of them were seated at three tables pushed together. Everyone shared laughs at each other’s expense given how everyone except Katara and Zuko were ‘caught’ or heard at some point the previous evening.

Eventually, it was Zuko who asked, “So, are you guys officially together now?”

“Yes.” They said in unison without even looking at each other for confirmation, receiving a round of whoops and whistles from their friends and family.

“Meathead, I’m surprised you’re not devastated about this. I thought you and Twinkletoes were supposed to get married.” Toph teased Sokka who was busy scarfing down a third serving of bacon.

Aang laughed himself to near tears but clarified when the raised eyebrows landed on him. “I met Sokka when I was six. He and his dad came to visit with my dad about whatever, we hit it off and hatched this plan to get married so we could create a new Water/Air Nation super country. Anyway, _my_ heart was broken first when he decided he was gonna marry Toph after he met her at her confirmation ceremony three years later.”

“Aww Snoozles!” Toph exclaimed, punching Sokka in the arm. “You wanted to marry me when I was eight?” She feigned flattery at his grumbling.

“Whatever, I went back to Aang after I realized you were so damn violent.” He said rubbing his arm, “We go back over a decade, you just can’t break a love like ours!” He declared waving around a sausage he’d stolen from Suki’s plate.

The group continued sharing stories from their youth, laughing, and planning future events/arranged, hypothetical marriages and political moves. Aang was happy to share so much joy with people who, despite being affected by turmoil that separated their respective countries for centuries, had come to mean so much to him.

Azula traced nondescript patterns on his thigh and he pulled her close kissing her temple.

_I wouldn’t trade this for the world._

oooooooo

**Three Months Later**

The weekend at Ember Island was a distraction from the presses that surrounded them every time the were spotted together following their return to campus that they dearly missed. At first, they deferred to their families to handle the burden of fielding inquisitions, but when a distasteful article was published about an alleged ‘Love Square’ between Azula/Aang/Katara/Zuko because of a picture taken featuring a platonic embrace between Katara and Aang, something had to give.

“Have you seen this?” Aang sighed, handing Azula his phone.

_‘A Union of Fire, Air, AND Water? Rumors of a polycule between the esteemed Fire Nation’s Princess and the Air Nation’s Duke with none other than her own brother and his girlfriend: Katara Sunno, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe…’_

Reading the headline made Azula want to scream. The presses had stirred up similar stories in the past about her and Zuko because of the Fire Nation’s well-documented history of “pureblood lineage preservation.” They were all unfounded. It was an old practice no different than the Earth Kingdom’s from decades ago.

The facts didn’t sell quite like the idea of siblings bedding down together though, so they persisted. She released a drawn-out breath before handing him his phone back. “Aang, they’re going to make up disturbing stories about us all long after we’re gone. Well, maybe not so much about you as they will about me, but you get used to it.”

Aang’s heart lurched at the dejected look that settled on her face for just a few seconds before she reverted right back to that aloof disposition. He pulled her close and nuzzled in her hair, “I know, you’re right. I don’t care what they say about me though.” He tightened his hold with that possessiveness she’d grown to long for. “I just hate how they try to paint you and your family out to be these monsters when that’s not how you are at all!”

She listened to the thrum of his heartbeat increase with the passion he held in his words, waiting until it lulled to its normal lub-dub-lub-dub before responding. “The world will think of us how they think of us. Their opinions ultimately don’t matter, especially about me. You like me and that’s good enough.”

He hummed thoughtfully and pulled back to look at her. “My grandmother has been insisting on an interview with one of the more reputable agencies.” She stiffened and he hurried along before she could protest. “You don’t have to do it with me, but these other articles bashing me for insulting my mother’s memory…they’re getting to me.”

Azula watched a distant look settle over him, she placed her hands on both sides of his face bringing him into a slow, soft kiss. “I hate my father, even his memory, so I won’t pretend to understand what you’re feeling. If you need to make your peace, I support you Aang.”

Tears pooled in his eyes and attempts to blink them away only sent them streaking down his strong jaw. She held him close with the strength of a woman who knew cruelty but embraced love.

 _Love?!_ Her eyes widened at the thought. It’d only been a few months. Was that enough time? Was it really love that she felt? Did he feel the same? What if he didn’t?

_I don’t care…_

She found the declaration to be true, and she focused on that instead of the twisting panic she was fighting off. Rubbing soothing circles on his back she whispered, “Do you want to meet my mother?”

He pulled away so suddenly that she anticipated another wave anxiety crushing her. Instead, she was met with that picturesque smile that won her over in the first place. “You mean it?” He asked sounding both small and hopeful.

She stroked his cheek and smiled fondly, “Yes, I can’t take anymore of her pouting about why she hasn’t met you yet.” She rolled her eyes humorously.

“Okay!” He beamed, “When?”

She pretended to think it over, knowing the wait was killing him just a little, “How about Saturday? We usually have breakfast here, but we should meet her at the palace for brunch.”

He nodded his head vigorously thinking about what to wear, what he’d say, if he could convince the Fire Lady to show him Azula’s baby pictures…suddenly, his melancholy dissipated.

oooooooo

Azula is not a fan of surprises. In fact, she’d venture to say that she loathed them with every fiber of her being. This one, however, was an exception. She’d just trudged her way across campus in the rain having parked in the south lot thinking the weather would hold. Her clothes were soaked, her shoes were waterlogged, and she was freezing. The only thing keeping her from having a complete meltdown was knowing that Aang had stayed in her suite and would be there to warm her up. When the elevator doors parted, a tantalizing aroma filled her nose.

“Aang?” She called out, peeling her clothes and shoes off at the foyer. He rounded the corner and their breaths caught at the same time.

He was holding a spatula having come from the kitchen but was only wearing a sheer jockstrap she’d bought him as a gag gift. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination, just the way she’d dreamed when she hoped he’d wear it for her one day. On the other hand, she was standing under the dim lighting in a matching black, lace set. Water dripped from the ends of her hair down her pale body. She wasn’t sure if the shiver that coursed through her was because of the chill from the rain or the way he so blatantly eye fucked her.

 _“Ahem—_ uh, I made you dinner.” He pointed the spatula vaguely in the direction of her kitchen. She grinned and stepped closer, ready to devour him instead. He took a tentative step back. “G-go take a quick shower; I have a surprise for you.” He mumbled distractedly watching her prowl closer.

He backed into the wall, and she eyed the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed the tension between them. Placing the tips of her fingers in his waistband, she looked up with her most innocent expression and asked, “What’s the occasion?”

Aang will insist that he didn’t release a small squeak when she leaned forward and sunk her teeth into his nipple.

“A sp-special one. But you have to let me f-finish first.” He rushed, halfheartedly trying to push her away. Azula will readily admit that making him melt into a stuttering puddle was one of her favorite pastimes.

She circled his nipple with her tongue, nipped it once more before pulling away to saunter off to the shower he insisted upon. “Okay, then.” He felt that the way her hips swished and her ass jiggled with each step should’ve been a crime. 

Anticipation built steadily with each second that she spent under the water, and while the chill subsided, a fever bloomed in its place. The bathroom door opened the moment she turned the shower off. Aang stood there with a towel open and waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Princess,” he bowed, “tonight, please allow me to serve you.” He rose and awaited her response with a grin she’d be certain to make him pay for later.

“Hmm, very well.” She chuckled at the blush that bloomed from his face down. He crossed over to her and dutifully began drying her off. _Did he put this in the dryer just for me?_ There was no real reason to ask, he was just thoughtful like that.

Aang took his time thoroughly tending to her. After drying, he draped another towel across the stool from her vanity, carried her over to it, and lathered her in an oil he warmed that smelled like lavender. The day’s stresses ceased to exist as he kneaded every single muscle in his wake.

The sighs and small moans she released were driving him mad on the inside, but he worked diligently to remain ‘professional’ with his duties. After the massage, he dressed her in a silk robe that felt like and added layer of foreplay against her heightened senses. The longing she felt for him threatened to break character with every movement he made. She watched him with the eyes of a predator. Natural flections that only served to tease her. The bob and sway of his package in its superfluous confines that made her core clench with need. His minty breath immixed with the subtle hints of cardamom awash in a cool breeze that emanated from him held her senses hostage.

Azula wanted him, badly.

He guided her to the kitchen and lifted her onto the counter where she observed him put the final touches on a bacon-wrapped filet mignon. Her heartbeat a chorus that she was certain he could hear if he stopped fiddling around the space. She wanted to reach out to him, pull him close and confess all that she felt. Call off their role play, and divest the secret burning the tip of her tongue.

She bit it slightly, studying him as he meticulously dressed her plate. Knowing that he would cater to her in such a manner when he himself is a vegetarian only added to the welling feelings of adoration she held for him.

He cut into the meat, cooked to perfection judging by the clean glide of the knife through the juicy, pink center, and fed it to her. There weren’t many things she felt could top the culinary skills of the palace chefs, but he was a strong contender.

Azula moaned around the bite, savoring the blend of spices. She maintained eye contact with him.

_Feast._

It was a promise she made with the fire of her irises burning into his own. The meal was divine, and when he produced her favorite ice cream from the creamery on the other side of the city, she was convinced that at least part of him was too. She draped her leg around his hip and pulled him close. Dancing her fingers over his abdomen, enjoying every small tremble she earned as he set the end of the spoon against her tongue.

Aang drew on every ounce of composure he possessed to stay his course with serving her. The beast he carried within wanted to take her right there atop the counter with ceramicware and utensils strewn about the floor. The wicked tongue he’d become so familiar with in ways only afforded to him taunted and challenged; enticing him to break. The stiletto nails that claimed him in ways only known to her helped to keep him at bay.

_Control._

It was something she wanted in totality at that very moment, and he had come to appreciate just how much of it she could wield over him. The trust he placed in her was uncontested. The fragility of submission was something he neither feared nor eschewed. Here, under her watchful eyes, he was safe, he was wanted, and he was… _loved?_

There were moments, apart from sex, that he saw it in her eyes. Almost heard it in the way she’d talk about other things with him. Felt it in her embrace. If she couldn’t say it; he understood it because she gave it to him the way that worked best for Azula.

He hoped it was communicated just as clearly in his own actions. The hunger subsided briefly; _I love you._

She placed her hand atop his, pushing the spoon back into the bowl and dragged him into a chaste kiss. “I-I should brush my teeth. I want to kiss you for real, but…” She gestured to the plate where her meal once was. He pulled away and smiled. _I love you too._

He cleaned the mess in the time that it took for her to return, and when he turned to face her, she was on him. The kiss was precise, lip to lip, tongue to tongue.

He slips his hands to her waist and hugs her close. Exploring the inside of her mouth anew despite knowing it as well as she knows his. She backs them to the counter, and he lifts her back onto it. Her hands meet his shoulders and she guides him down to where she needs him most.

Legs part when he sinks to his knees. The tongue that’d become talented enough to undo her in 120 seconds or less writes hymns in her folds. It’s a deliberate sort of unholiness that kept her teetering right on the cusp.

With one hand white knuckling the counter and the other holding the back of his head, Azula rides against his willing mouth chasing her release. “Mmmm, right there. Faster, baby. Ohhhh.” Her head lolls and her stomach muscles scrunch as he complies.

When her legs start shaking, Aang daringly pulls away. Eyes snap open and she looks at him with a near-murderous glare. _Is that how we’re playing then?_

She takes a moment to assess his and her states. She’s shaking in anger and arousal, the evidence streaming from her hot cunt onto the counter and from his lower lip into his beard. His dick is hard, pushing against the see-through fabric of the jock, oozing pre-cum into the cool air.

There’s a clear provocation in his actions. He’s waiting for her to snap, assert herself as the dominant. _Well, if that’s what you want._

Azula slides gracefully from the counter, her center mere inches from his face. His eyes shut briefly and she can see them rolling as he swallows under her scrutiny. She lays her hand on his cheek, tracing lightly with her thumb. “Do you wish to serve me, peasant?” She coos.

Aang nods mutely, too captivated by the raging danger in her eyes. “Stand up.” She commands, and he complies slowly to keep the distance between them at a minimum as he rises. Though she has to crane her neck to look up at him, he’s relinquished enough of his raw power that the act doesn’t bother her in the slightest.

She runs her finger up his inner thigh and grasps his sack firmly, not enough to cause any real pain, but as a warning of what she _could_ do. A smile threatens to pull at his lips, and she dares him to with a fraction of added pressure. His knees buckle slightly, and she stiffens her arm to walk him backwards until they make it to her bedroom.

“I want you on your back.” She inclines her head to the bed behind him releasing her hold as he scrambles. Deft hands quickly undo her robe and slip it from her shoulders. She pulls the sash from it and wraps it around her hand. He observes her, longingly licking his lips.

Straddling him, she kisses him softly, “Are you sure this is okay?” A sense of Déjà vu dawns on him. _It’s the same thing I asked you during our first time._ She smiles because she remembers too.

“Yes.” It’s said with such finality that Azula doesn’t second guess him. She loops his wrists in the soft silk creating a simple handcuff knot that she anchors to a curve carved into her headboard. The tightness is just so, but not enough to cutoff his circulation. He wiggles his fingers, and she sits her naked core on his abdomen and rests a palm over his heart. It’s beating _fast._ The excitement threatens to emerge from his chest entirely.

Aang knows they’ve talked about this, and he’s excited as hell. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment, but he has to know, “Where’d you learn to tie a knot like this?” She grins like a Cheshire cat, “If you’re a good boy, I’ll tell you.”

He bites his lower lip, accepting that he really doesn’t have much of a choice. She rises on her knees to turn around, her center backs up and over his hungry mouth. She hovers intentionally just out of reach as she strokes up his thighs.

“Are you going to behave?” She asks in a sultry tone he’s never heard her use before. It sounds like a threat, a promise, and a gift. “Yes, Princess.” He assures breathlessly.

She hums and lowers herself just enough for him to kiss her sopping wet folds before she rises just out of reach again. “Beg.” The singular command is everything to him in that moment, he doesn’t even bother to consider any other option.

“Please, Princess. Please, let me taste you. I want you more than anything.” He swears it, and she believes him. She lowers and is parted instantly by the full length of his talented tongue. He cleans what has dared to escape, and prods as deep as he can with his yearning muscle.

Azula moans in pure satisfaction. With her first orgasm so rudely denied, she doubts she’ll last long if she lets him have his way like this, so she pulls away from his greedy lips. Releasing her clit with a slurpy _pop_. She edges herself at his expense, teetering on release and denying herself the sweet victory over and over.

He doesn’t dare complain.

On the fourth buildup, she thinks she’s ready to see the stars and the moon and the galaxies that he sends her to. She rocks back into his mouth, aiding in the suction he dedicates to her. Her arms give out, and she rests her cheek in the crease where his thigh meets his groin.

Her hot breath washes over his slick head. Unconsciously, he rolls his hips bringing her panting mouth closer to his member. Wrapped in the arms of lust cradling her to her orgasm, she doesn’t care that he’s very much out of turn. Instead, she places open-mouth kisses to it, adding careless flicks from the tip of her tongue for flare.

The attention makes him moan around her throbbing nub. “Nnnng!”

 _Fuck,_ she’s ruined.

Her nails sink into the meat of his thighs as she undulates against him. “Ohhhhh! Just—FUCK!” Her orgasm _finally_ breaks free, and he’s drowning in her juices. When she pulls from his mouth, he watches her pink hole clench helplessly around nothing, pushing the impressive buildup of cum from inside despite gravity’s best efforts.

As soon as a true stream begins to flow out and down, he surges forward and drinks her nectar with all his dedication. His tongue shovels as much as it can from her twitching hole before she pulls away. Her palm grips his aching cock, stroking him lazily through the ruined material of the jock.

_It’s not enough._

They both know it, but she won’t give him an inch until he runs for a mile. “Please—" he chokes out after agonizing minutes of her torturous ministrations. She chuckles in response.

_That’s not good enough._

“Please, please, please, Princess—please!” He _fucking_ sobs through gritted teeth.

“Now _that’s_ how you beg.” She praises and lifts herself off, turning around to face him, savoring how its him who looks undeniably libertine all because of her. Maintaining eye contact, she slides his dick over the waistband, and slips it inside without pause.

The stretch is everything she’s been waiting for during this impossibly long buildup, but she refuses to moan. He’s made no such promises and sings her praises deeply, passionately, lovingly…

“Your _so_ tight!” He writhes beneath her. She knows as much; she’s bearing down with all her might every time she sinks him to the hilt. His hands are twisting fruitlessly in their bindings, he wants to retake a bit of that control. Anything to make her moan too.

“I-I want to please _you_ , baby. FUCK.” His train of thought is interrupted when she slams down, he feels her cervix kiss the tip of his dick, and she can’t hold back anymore. She moans with him, braces her hands on his chest and rides him in full. The head threatening to slip free every time until she engulfs him again.

She sets a brisk pace. So much wetness spills from her, and when he’s not watching her face contort in various stages of euphoria, he’s enrapt with the creamy white that appears between them. He’s never witnessed her like this, and he silently catalogs that her riding him like _this_ is the sight he wants to die to.

“Mmmmm, fuck. So big…” His pride is welling, and he can’t stave off the grin.

It’s the wrong move.

She sees the too satisfied look on his face, and that menacing glare affixes on him. He knows what’s coming next.

Him.

He starts to shake his head, but her hand is already rolling his balls and stroking the seam below his taint. She continues to ride him, and he’ll openly admit to being confused.

Her tongue glides across her lip, and _oh, oh fuck…_

Azula’s ultimatum is clear. _Make me cum before I make you._

A series of solutions flash in his mind, but all he can truly do is buck from below and hope for the best. He meets up on her downswing and she quakes. Her skilled hand works in overtime, but she’s also fighting a losing battle.

“Ah-ffnnn. Mmmm!” He’s too close to the brink. “Ohh, shit, shit, shit!”

She’s won, and he’s panting, and she’s still grinding, and his head is spinning. The sloshing sounds fade to a yawning white noise. His mind goes blank while she rides his overstimulated dick to her own peak. She grips his chin in one hand and tweaks his nipple in another.

His mouth is open in an endless gasping spell. She moans to his face, refusing to follow her instinct and close her eyes. Her jaw falls slack, and she moans long and loud. He wants to kiss her so fucking bad.

“Nnnnnnngh!” A vicious shudder tears through her, a trail of goosebumps pickle down her chest, and she falls onto him panting and clenching, milking him dry. A real tear slips from his eye, and he’s both happy and delirious.

oooooooo

They don’t realize how spent they are until they both wake up hours later, his soft member somehow still lodged inside of her.

“Mmm, shit.” She whispers and winces at the stiffness in her hips from falling asleep atop him like that. She willed herself into wakefulness by blinking in the darkened room; the only light spilling from the kitchen beyond her cracked bedroom door. 

Her mouth is dry, and when she goes to sit up, she feels him slip from inside of her. Eyes widened; she hobbles to the bathroom trying to beat the mess that threatens to drip down her legs. She takes her time, oblivious to everything, until it suddenly dawns on her that he’s still tied up.

_Shit._

She turns her bed lamp on, and he winces at the offense. “Whyyy?” He whines out but remembers when he can’t turn away or shield his eyes. They fly open and are bloodshot. She smiles and kisses away his confusion while undoing the knot with the same practiced skill.

He sits up with her planted in his lap rubbing his shoulders as the blood works its way back through his stiff limbs. “Where’d you learn to do that? The knot I mean, you’re too good for that to be your first time.”

She contemplates telling him the truth but settles on it despite her apprehension. “Mai.” She shrugs as if it were so miniscule, he’d accept and move on. _“What?”_ She studies him and rolls her eyes. “You asked, and I told you. Mai taught me, that and many other things.”

He leans away from her embrace with a curious glance. “What kind of things? Wait, I don’t want you to think I’m mad or anything, I’m just wondering.” She chews her lip, and knows that he’s telling the truth, but _still,_ it’s not something she’s shared with anyone.

“Mai likes bondage, she needed someone to practice on before bringing it to one of her old flings. So, naturally, Ty and I sat through some learning sessions. Very hands-on, eventually you pick things up.” She shrugged noncommittally refusing to meet his eyes.

He lifted her chin and kissed her, “I always felt like the energy between you three isn’t 100% platonic. Is that—safe to assume?” He treaded.

She sighed, removed herself from his lap, and pulled the blanket around her. “They’ve done more with each other, but we’ve all made out, did some heavy petting here and there. You go to an all-girl school until college and well.” She flourished her hand about.

“Hey, I don’t really care about any of that. Did you know that the Air Nation doesn’t really believe in genders? We use common titles because it’s easier for others, you know? People are attracted to people; society tells us that between a man and a man or a woman and a woman is this taboo thing. I’ve always thought that was dumb.” He rubbed her thigh through the duvet affectionately.

Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. “Yet another way the Air Nation is leagues ahead of us, huh?” She chuckled humorously.

“We aren’t perfect, trust me. There’s a lot we need to work on. For centuries, we holed up in the mountains in the four corners and grew ignorant to how the world progressed. As far as your sexuality goes though, it’s safe and sacred to me. Whatever it is.”

She leaned in, giving him a grateful kiss. “Thank you Aang.” Unwilling to delve further into that line of conversation she deviated, “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

He looked into the darkness thoughtfully and confessed, “Of course. I’m meeting your mother, but I’m also excited. I just hope she’ll like me, and I make a good impression.”

“She’ll love you.” Azula responded.

“How can you be so sure?” He questioned

“Because I love you.” She said automatically, realization dawning seconds later. 

Fear, anxiety, and stress didn’t have the option to fully take root before Aang pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.”

_She knew it was true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mint chocolate chip ice cream is confirmed :)  
> The Air Nation seems pretty free la-la to me. Them being genderless and sex-positive in every (legal) capacity seemed fitting.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang meets the family! Ursa is wild and I love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut, but it's kinda sad?
> 
> Updates are probably going to be more sporadic because: work :(  
> Still trying to keep this fic going though! Hope you all like it.

Aang was _not_ panicking. At least that’s what he kept telling himself as he held up various ties to his neck in his mirror. The prospect of meeting the Fire Lady, AKA Ursa Dantes, AKA his girlfriend’s mother was kind of making him sweat a little.

Of course, being who he was, he was familiar with her on a political scale. He’d admired how she swiftly took the reins of the Fire Nation empire after what happened to Ozai. He even bought a magazine that featured an interview of her discussing her views on transitioning to renewable energy.

Ursa was rumored to be a lot of things though, and several of the adjectives used to describe her weren’t always kind. Azula had attempted to soothe him, hell, he even got a love confession out of one of his minor internal freak-outs! Still, he couldn’t quite help but worry.

The sound of a notification pinging on his phone shook him from his mild spiraling.

-Stop panicking. You caught my eye because you were confident.-

He smiled despite himself. Sure, his lover wasn’t necessarily prone to displays of affection or words of affirmation the way that he was, but her unwavering demeanor did more than placate him.

-Thanks babe. 😊 See you soon!-

Looking back in the mirror and the assortment of ties he had draped over his arm, he decided on a red with gold accents. _Azula will like it._ The resolve that he found formerly wavering had begun to creep back into his bones. Before long, he’d created a rather impressive rose knot and was headed to his fate.

The ride to the palace had taken him much longer than he’d remembered when Azula took them on their impromptu excursion, but that was likely because he was driving the speed limit. He veered left from the fountain to the gates that led to the _actual_ palace, stopping at the checkpoint; Aang was quite proud of himself for not flinching when several armed guards inspected him, his vehicle, and license against their alpha roster.

He pulled into the expansive driveway behind an armored G-wagon, parked, and took a few fleeting seconds to center himself. Exhaling a final, shaky breath, he plastered on his go-to confidence and exited his car.

The palace up close was nothing short of an architectural marvel. It was a medieval relic revitalized under former Fire Lady Ilah’s guidance to be more friendly on the eyes. Gone were the weathered, blackened bricks and shutters, eerie gargoyles on buttresses, and creeping ivy that once repressed the great home. In their stead, slate and red bricks and colorful flowers galore that reminded him somewhat of the gardens in Patola.

Aang found himself relaxed and smiling at the man sent to fetch him. “Master Nomad, I am Lo, please allow me to escort you to the royal family.” Bowing in return, Aang replied chipperly, “Master Lo, please, just Aang is fine. Thank you for your hospitality.” The young man’s beaming sincerity pulled the faintest of smiles from Lo who offered a nod in response.

Lo’s age was certainly a nonfactor with regards to his stamina. The wiry, old man navigated the pristinely kept halls quickly, leaving Aang little time to take in the sheer enormity of his surroundings. Lo came to a sudden halt outside of two large doors with twin dragons carved into them. Ever the surefooted one, Aang stopped without skidding or worse, colliding into the man.

Lo glanced at Aang discreetly from the corner of his eye assessing the young man’s appearance before he clasped both hands around the solid gold handles, pushing the doors open. Aang sucked in a quiet breath as he waited for those massive doors to reveal the royal family.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he’d expected to see on the other side, frankly, this was because he’d conjured up too many scenarios for his mind to settle on just one. He was still taken aback when three sets of piercing, golden eyes met his wide greys. The leveled stares of Azula, Ursa, and Ilah were waiting opposite him.

In a fraction of a second, Aang doubled down after the formal introductions were made by Lo. He strode towards the expectant family, bowed deeply before offering Ursa a bottle of the Air Nation’s most revered wines, Ilah a bouquet of dahlias, and Azula a gentle hug.

Azula’s calculated glare betrayed nothing of her anxiety. If everything fell over now, she and Aang would be faced with more than just the tabloid’s scrutiny. Between the customary greetings and the exchange of gifts and pleasantries, she found herself impressed by how well her boyfriend was keeping it together.

“Young man,” Ilah interrupted the idle small talk, “did my granddaughter tell you that these are my favorite flowers?” Azula met Ilah’s curious stare with one of incredulity. She didn’t know that her grandmother even had a favorite flower.

“No, ma’am. That was a bit of information I happened to take a lucky guess on.” Aang explained with that assured smile. A brief glance between Ilah and Ursa conveyed their impress. “Is that so?” Ilah fixed him with the trademark raised eyebrow. “Do tell.” She demanded as they all settled in at the table.

“I noticed that the garden in front of the palace featured several flowers, but the dahlias were staged on the raised beds in such a way that made me think they were slightly more significant, possibly a favorite.” Aang said with his deep, melodious voice carrying through the room.

Azula had to suppress a shiver when the cooling embers of her arousal were doused with kerosene. _I need to get a fucking grip!_ She chastised herself silently tuning back into the conversation. “That’s quite impressive young man, thank you. What about the color? Dahlias come in several, what made you choose coral over all the other options?”

A small smile played on Aang’s lips before he answered and Azula was mildly alarmed that she found herself even remotely interested in her grandmother’s interrogation about _flowers_ of all things. “You had them delivered in honor of my mother’s funeral.” Ursa choked on her water and everyone else fell silent for a beat. “You remember that? You were quite young then.” Ilah inquired with a softness she rarely spared anyone outside of her family.

“Of course. A lot of people paid their respects with tears, black and grey attire, and white roses…the ones who knew my mom, _really_ _knew her,_ wore colors, and brought flowers that represented life. I know that you all couldn’t be there, but I remember seeing your bouquet shining amongst a lot of drab. They just—made me happy, so I made it a point to read the card. I was happy to know that someone remembered how much my mom loved the beauty of nature.”

Tears brimmed in Azula’s eyes. She blinked them away without spilling and was surprised when Ilah choked back a sob from her seat. “Luz was a phenomenal woman, dear. Azulon…” She trailed off shaking her head ruefully. “He wronged so many people following in his forefather’s footsteps. I never forgave him for a lot of things, but attacking the Eastern Air Nation’s realm…”

A look of anguish crossed Ilah’s face before it was masked with the professionalism she usually displayed. She struggled for words, searching the grain of the table for the right ones to tell the man before her that she was truly sorry that her husband orchestrated the events that wiped out most of his mother’s family and then some.

Aang didn’t falter. Instead, he inched his hand across the table, brushing his fingers lightly against Ilah’s clenched fist. “Please don’t do that.” His voice was quiet, uncomfortably so. It demanded the women’s attention in a way they weren’t used to. “Everything that happened is more than unfortunate. It took me _so_ long to understand that fault doesn’t lie with anyone other than the perpetrators. I don’t blame you anymore than I blame myself.”

They were simple words that lifted the burdening weight of familial ties from their collective shoulders. His often-childlike humor and mischievous flickers were absent entirely. If the man before them were of the cloth, he’d effectively absolved them of many of their greatest sins.

Ilah fixed Aang with a grateful smile as she brushed her thumb over his knuckles briefly before withdrawing her hand in time with him. Ursa, ever the strategist, shifted the conversation to safer waters. “So, Aang, I recall reading somewhere that you think my daughter is, _hmm how was it worded?_ ‘More captivating than me?’ Do you have any suggestions on how I could possibly improve?”

Ursa’s teasing wasn’t lost on the man who turned bright red all over his bald head. “ _Ahem,_ please forgive me, Fire Lady. I may be a tad biased there.” He tipped his glass playfully towards Azula who bit back a laugh.

_He really is brave._

Conversation ebbed and flowed as the meal was introduced and properly appreciated. Azula previously assured him that it would be entirely vegetarian, allowing him to indulge without awkward inquiry or worry. After paying complements to the chef and bidding Ilah good day as she had prior engagements, Ursa, Azula, and Aang migrated to the nearby sitting room for tea and brandy.

“And that’s how Prince Sokka and I ended up being the sole members of King Kuei’s ‘Honorary Dai Li’ agents.” Aang finished his story with a chuckle.

Azula will readily admit to having zoned out here and there. She’d found her thoughts wandering back to the conversation about Aang’s mother, that whole side of his family. _How does he not hate us? Is this some elaborate ploy to get back at my family?_ The negativity filled her mind to the brim. She worried the hem of her blouse mindlessly until Ursa’s more serious voice filled the air between them following Aang’s story. “You and the Sunno family, you’re close then?”

Aang sipped his tea and set his cup down. Somehow, he knew that from there, the conversation would turn into a taxing affair. He couldn’t afford to embarrass himself because of a beverage mishap. “Certainly! I’ve been friends with Sokka since I was very young, maybe six-years-old; and I met Katara a year or two later.”

“You’re no stranger to the media, but how are you handling to rumors surrounding you, Katara, Azula, and Zuko?” Ursa inquired. He took a moment to really think about his response. He didn’t want to appear rushed; he knew where this conversation had the potential to go. “I must admit, it’s dejecting. Apart from the fact that they’re blatantly disrespecting the notion that we are more than platonic friends; they’re also sullying your family’s name and image for no reason other than profitability. That makes me the most upset.”

“ _Hmm._ I suppose that I can see your point there. How do you handle that notion though? The one implying that my son and daughter are sleeping with each other I mean.” Ursa challenged further.

“The same way I handle them implying that I’m secretly involved with Sokka. It’s not something I allow myself to be bothered by.” He shot the princess an adoring glance. “I’m not ignorant to history. I know what has happened here, but they conveniently leave out that incestuous relationships between royals happened all over the world. I believe that when you all became more reclusive because of the constant scrutiny for other things, it made it difficult for the press to make money off you. The rare, one-off glimpses into your personal lives are just that, glimpses, so stirring the pot on taboo rumors makes sales.”

The hesitation and mistrust Azula had before washed away. She felt guilty for even thinking that the kind, loving man beside her was capable of malice like that. Against her better judgement and etiquette training, she leaned into him.

Despite keeping a stoic outward expression, Ursa was overjoyed with Aang’s responses and how he seemingly dismantled Azula’s barriers. For so long the mother witnessed her daughter’s cold aloofness. _You didn’t win Ozai._ Still, there was more probing to do, and the Fire Lady seldomly missed an opening.

“That’s rather impressive. The rumors drove me mad at first, but as you said, they’re just that. You mention the Southern Prince affectionately, are there grounds to substantiate _those_ rumors?” Forgetting himself, Aang chuckled and couldn’t wipe the smile from his face entirely, “We are close. He’s certainly one of my best friends, but no, we are not and have never been romantically involved.”

Azula smirked and raised an eyebrow, “No? Even when you were planning to be married? I don’t know Aang, I distinctly remember him saying that your love was uncontested.”

Ursa raised her eyebrows, positively enthralled by the exchange and the odd bit of information she’d surely have to investigate further. Aang spared her the direct inquiry and dove right into the story, by the time he’d finished, she found herself grinning but steered the conversation back to pressing matters.

“So, you wouldn’t consider yourself homophobic then?” He felt Azula subtly stiffen and he wondered if the conversation she’d conveniently skirted before was because of Ursa’s own views on the topic. Though he found that hard to believe, he worried about how to answer. If she _were_ bigoted, would it be safer for him to lie?

“Absolutely not.” He settled with finality, electing to forgo any additional explanations to allow the Fire Lady to proceed however she saw fit. Ursa studied him over the rim of her glass, swirled the amber liquid, shrugged, and replied simply; “Good.” The smile she offered was more than enough to let him know that he’d said the right thing.

They carried on with lighter conversation until Azula excused herself. The Princess was on edge again, and even though she knew it was a risk leaving Aang with her mother, she had to give herself a few minutes to recompose. Glancing in the mirror, she felt herself disassociating. She traced the veins in her forearm trying to use light touches to stimulate a grounding response.

Her heartbeat slowed considerably adding to the growing pressures of vertigo. She clutched the counter and leaned her forehead against the cool surface. Her breathing became less frantic and when she was able to slowly raise her head, she felt present enough to rejoin them again.

ooooooooo

When Azula left the parlor, Aang felt Ursa’s predatory glare affixed to his side profile. She made no attempts to mask it when he met her gaze. She crossed her legs, reclined against the back of the sofa, and tapped a finely manicured nail against the edge of her glass. “I have to admit, I was surprised when my daughter took a liking to you. She’s atypical in the ways of young women who openly pine after their interests; something instilled in her by her father.” She paused bitterly. “What I found more alarming though was how quickly your relationship turned sexual.”

 _This cannot be happening!_ Aang thought miserably as he failed to conceal the blush betraying his rising discomfort.

“I was under the impression that your culture placed great emphasis on abstinence.” Aang felt a heat settle in his torso causing him to sweat mildly under her expectant gaze. “ _Ahem,_ yes. Well, abstinence is a widely practiced aspect of my culture, however, it’s not a mandatory thing.” He concluded lamely attempting to maintain eye contact.

“No? Can I assume you are well-practiced then? Using my daughter as some sort of conquest to add to your dossier?” She goaded evenly. Disbelief, insult, and anger waged for dominance across his features. He was slack jawed, and completely baffled as to how he should even proceed. Delving into his _sex life_ with his girlfriend’s mother was definitely NOT on his agenda, but he couldn’t stand the idea of her thinking so lowly of him.

“Ma’am, I-I don’t know what gave you that impression…if there’s something I did or said that upset you or your daughter, I apologize. Azula isn’t just some ‘notch in my belt.’ If that were the case, I’d only have the one.” He said quietly while looking just above Ursa’s eyes hoping to give the illusion of strength.

Ursa’s own eyebrows raised in shock; the young man was handsome, a star athlete, and a royal. She wasn’t really miffed by their activities; they are adults after all. However, seeing her child hurt by yet another man was something Ursa couldn’t allow. _Not again._ “You’re joking?”

Aang shook his head and gave a small smile. “I was homeschooled until high school, and was more than a little childish and awkward until I hit a growth spurt my junior year. I was focused on grades and soccer during my senior year because I really wanted to come to Agni University. I just didn’t really have the time I suppose. As far as how quickly,” his voice cracked embarrassingly, and he cleared his throat taking a longer pause to keep his nerves at bay. “As far as how quickly it happened, it wasn’t planned or anything like that. Just—chemistry?”

He could hardly focus beyond his rambling and the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears, but he mistook the Fire Lady’s empty stare as further disbelief and tuckered on. “I-I made sure to obtain her consent! She, uhm, led the way.” He cringed at the implications he was making to the woman about her own child. “I just…” Aang couldn’t maintain his composure, he was unnerved, and wishing to vanish into thin air. Burying his face in his hands; he hoped to collect himself and start anew, but was shocked to hear Ursa’s hearty laughter fill the silence between them.

Risking a glance up, he saw the regal woman wipe a joyous tear from the corner of her eye. “My goodness! I wish you could’ve seen yourself just now.” He was suddenly hyperaware of how quickly the atmosphere had shifted. “Aang, I tried to let you know earlier that I already knew about your little soiree. The notes on the mirror remember?”

He flashed back to how she’d caught him off guard before. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry. _Oh no…she came over the day after?!_ Sensing his distress, Ursa waved him off, “I have breakfast with my daughter every Saturday. Of course, I knew. She corroborated your story, albeit less bashfully.” She chuckled. “You are both adults here, and I have no business in your intimate relationship _unless_ it hurts her in any— _nonconsensual_ way.”

Aang paled and his stomach churned. _Oh my god._ “R-right. Right, of course.” He rubbed his sweating palms on his knees and shifted uncomfortably. Ursa took unyielding delight in his anguish for a beat until she set her glass down and rose. “Now that we’ve settled that, come along.” She clapped once and strode to a tall bookshelf across the room.

Still a bit dazed, he startled at her actions and scrambled behind her. He tentatively stood beside her, maintaining a respectable, two-foot distance between their shoulders. Ursa traced her fingertip along the spines of several unmarked books before she settled on one and wedged it free. Flipping mindlessly between the pages, she halted and stared over at him.

“I’ve embarrassed you quite enough don’t you think?” She inquired in a teasing tone he’d come to realize could only mean that she was on the verge of borderline cruelty at someone else’s expense. Unsure of how to proceed, he opted to stare and wait her out.

“ _Hmm_ , I admire that. Unwilling to waver at the prospect of offending your future mother-in-law.”

 _Wait, what?!_ He couldn’t even fix his mouth to beg the question before she chuckled and continued.

“As such, I think you deserve a reward for your efforts. A sweet young man like you; I bet you’d simply adore seeing these.” Ursa turned the book towards him, and she was absolutely correct. Before him were pictures of _baby Azula!_

Seeing the glee that overtook him was almost more than Ursa could bear. _There are good men out there, you just better stay one._

Aang unconsciously closed the distance between them and reveled in all the photos of a newborn, pink, and squishy Azula with a similar look of displeasure on her frowning face. Dark locks neatly swept out of her eyes that had yet to rise the sun in the skies above. An older baby Azula who was chubby and grinning around bites of mashed potatoes at the woman beside him. A toddler Zuko ‘reading’ an upside-down book to Azula who’d given her rapt attention to gnawing on the side of his face.

Something mildly stupid swelled in Aang’s heart as he took in all that Ursa shared with him. Her sly comment about marriage coupled with seeing just how _cute_ she was as a kid had him thinking rather…irrationally about what it would look like if they did decide to take that route. Three months in was soon, _too soon_ he noted; but it _was_ more time than most arranged marriages worked.

ooooooooo

Azula crept silently back into the parlor, and observed her mother and boyfriend’s interactions with a bemused smirk. She knew Ursa would whip out the baby pictures eventually, but Aang seemed so _giddy_ and excited. Something about it pulled at her heartstrings once more. _How could I think that a goober like him could be engaging in espionage?_

She scoffed quietly and remained unnoticed. She saw her mother bristle beside him, and she furrowed her brow waiting to see what happened. Ursa’s voice was quiet and pained, “I thought I’d cleared out any photos with _him_ in them. Had them photoshopped and replaced.” She trailed off, stuck on the picture in question. It was of a nine-year-old Azula held to Ozai’s hip at the beach; both clad in swimwear and grinning at the camera.

Aang had his own theory about Ozai; things he didn’t like to speculate on, and certainly wouldn’t dare to broach. The royal family kept those secrets surprisingly well guarded, and he was more than grateful for that when he noticed Ursa’s trembling hands. He took the album and set it on the shelf before gently pulling the shorter woman into a firm embrace. He closed his eyes at her acceptance, finding himself pleasantly lost in the warmth of a mother’s hug that he’d missed for so, so long.

Azula watched in stunned silence. A part of her wanted to flee as though she were encroaching on a moment she wasn’t meant to see. Another wanted to wheedle her way between two people who meant so much to her. It wasn’t often that Ursa let her guard down though, and if one of those hugs from Aang that melted much of her own stress away could be of any help to her mother, well, she’d let her have it.

 _I really love this man._ Just as the thought raced across her mind, the two disengaged and shared a small, understanding smile before returning to the album. Azula reached behind to shut the door, audibly announcing her presence with a scowl. “Are you showing baby pictures, Mother? _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ I thought we agreed on nothing embarrassing.” She playfully scolded in a tone that only her mother could interpret as such.

Ursa offered her an amused smirk, “Embarrassing? Is that what you think of your dear mother?! You wound me child. We were just finishing up anyway.” She snapped the album closed for emphasis. “I imagine you two have better things to do today than waste away in a castle with a lonely widow.” Ursa fished while clutching her chest in faux melodrama.

Azula rolled her eyes good-naturedly and stepped into her mother’s waiting arms. Ursa squeezed her just a little harder, _are you okay?_ Azula responded in kind, _I am now._ They broke apart and the Fire Lady turned back towards Aang, “I expect you to join us for more brunches in the future, young man.”

Aang’s eyes lit up comically, “I would be honored, my lady.” He started to bow but was pulled into the woman’s arms for a brief hug. “No more of that. At least not in private.” He nodded in understanding still grinning like a fool.

“Now,” she clapped, “Go on! I have a meeting in a while that is sure to be a bore so I must be off to prepare.” Aang offered Azula his arm and turned them to leave. They’d almost passed through the threshold before the Fire Lady’s voice singsonged behind them. “Oh, and Azula? Be a dear and stop leaving hickeys on that boy’s neck unless you’re going to do a better job at covering them up!”

Azula’s eyes widened as she glanced at the mark she’d left that was _just_ peaking out from his collar. She glanced up at Aang who looked mortified and beet red. She hurriedly pulled him through the doors before shouting back, “Noted!” They were only met with Ursa’s chuckle as they made their way through the echoing halls and out the front door.

Ursa stared absentmindedly out the window at the butterflies that fluttered between the various flowers. “What do you think of him then?” Ilah asked having returned following their exit. “I think that he’s good for her.” Ursa replied without hesitation. Ilah wrapped the younger woman in a hug, “He’s not Ozai.” Ursa stiffened at the mention of his name, but leaned back into her mother-in-law before nodding. “I know.”

ooooooooo

Aang opened the door for Azula and rounded back to the driver’s side, “Are you okay?” He asked seriously, noting the distant look in her eyes. She chuckled, “I should be asking _you_ that. You’re the one that was left with my mother for an extended period of time.” Azula grinned at the way he blushed slightly and shook his head.

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged, “it’s nothing I couldn’t handle.” He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. “Thank you for introducing me to your family, Azula.” Her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. The fondness more than clear. She pulled him in for a tender kiss, “I’m just happy she didn’t scare you away.”

He grinned at her, “And miss out on sharing my life with you? Not a chance!” He beamed and began their drive. “Plus, your mom is great. A _little_ forward, but I like that. She doesn’t beat around the bush. PLUS, I got to see you as a commander with a colander ‘helmet,’ wooden spoon ‘sword,’ clad in your best tie-dye shorts, defending your pillow fort. I’ll put up with anything your family throws my way if it means learning more about you.”

 _I love you._ She’d said it aloud already, but saying it again was another thing entirely. She could only smile and lace their fingers together as he drove. The silence was comfortable, but she longed to love him the first way she knew how. Admiring his concentrating side profile, she felt herself leaning in. She planted a soft kiss on his jaw and felt the smile that tugged the muscles beneath her lips.

She lingered and nosed beneath his ear taking in the scent of his cologne. Her warm breath and featherlight kisses bringing goosebumps in their wake. Aang cleared his throat and pulled on his tie while tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

Azula dragged her finger down the center of his chest until she reached the noticeable bulge beneath his belt. She traced his soft member and relished in how he trembled slightly. “Azula.” He breathed out. “ _Shh.”_ She insisted and continued her assault on his senses. She worked his belt loose with one hand and little resistance, and sucked lightly on his neck leaving a red but fading mark.

Aang squeezed her hand when her other worked down his zipper. “Azula, I-I’m _driving!”_ He implores. She nips at his neck unbuttoning his slacks, “I know, pay attention.” He huffs indignantly but raised no more complaints. She teasingly dips into the fly of his underwear and pulls his heavy meat from its confines.

_Still soft? That just won’t do._

She tuts before wrapping her nimble fingers around him, tugging his cock slowly. Aang’s mind is in overdrive. _Fuck! I don’t want to crash, but I don’t want to stop._ Almost as if she can hear his thoughts, Azula inquires, “Would you like me to stop?” Her voice is honied; a siren’s song that ensnares him. He shakes his head once and feels her lips pull against his throat into a wide smile. “Good.”

Her skillful tongue teases the right column of his neck; a promise of what’s to come. He slowly comes alive in her hand and is granted a firm squeeze that causes his balls to draw up. He pants and winces as the treatment continues. Azula’s head drops swiftly as she engulfs him into her warm, wet mouth. She takes him fast and sucks with fury. All the trepidation he’d previously felt vanished in an instance.

His mouth falls open and his groans are music to her hears. “Ohhhh, fuck!” He shouts when he breaches her throat. The swallowing motion threatens to send him over embarrassingly fast. Aang frees his hand from her grip and weaves it into her ebony locks gently pulling her back from deepthroating him.

Azula takes the hint and resumes bobbing and jerking him into her waiting mouth. His hips jolt and she feels the car sway just a fraction. She doubles her efforts, the lewd sounds of her gagging around his hard dick coupled with her saliva slapping against her mouth and chin overpower the soft sounds on the radio.

Aang moans unabashedly. He keeps his eyes from crossing or closing, but his head is _swimming_. Overwhelmed by all the sensations and how dedicated she’s being. Servicing him in full knowing that her own climax will have to wait since he’s otherwise occupied with _not_ driving them off the road.

Her sucking is deliberate, pulling both his blood to the surface of his skin in what will undoubtedly be a gnarly looking bruise on his manhood as well as the churning cum that she’s determined to receive.

“Nnnng, you want it? Want my fucking cum?” He manages somehow despite how it’s her controlling the situation fully. She loves it when he gets like this though. The cursing, the breathlessness, the dip in his strained voice…

 _I’ll let him slide._ She decides and moans around him. A chill surges through him from the soles of his feet to the tips of his fingers, she knows he’s close. It’s risky, what she has planned, but she _wants_ him to fall apart by her ministrations in such a way that he’ll never forget just what it is that she can do to him. She takes a second but ultimately decides to plunge him into her throat and hold him there. Swallowing and moaning around him.

He sucks in a ragged breath and shouts through the beginnings of his torrential orgasm. “FUCK!” She pulls back fighting his hand that unconsciously held her in place and nurses his leaking head guzzling everything down without waste.

“S-so good.” He sighs as she swirls her tongue around his dick before slipping him from her mouth and blowing a cool stream of air on his flared head. She’s amused by the shiver it solicits, and the way he continues to jolt in her hand; hips slightly bucking through the aftershocks. She lavishes his dick with kisses until it returns to its flaccid state. Azula tucks him away less they’re pulled over for speeding _and_ public indecency.

The princess wipes her mouth on the lower half of his shirt that came untucked, and if he’s bothered, he doesn’t mention it. Aang is lost in translation, still trying to regulate his breathing and blink away the post-orgasmic haze that usually lulls him to sleep.

When he finally calms down, he glances over at Azula who’s reclined in the passenger seat looking just as put together as before, minus her lipstick. _How does she do that?_ He mulls over whatever sort of sorcery she could possibly possess that keeps her looking pristine despite her regular descents into dissipation.

He reaches for her hand, “Thank you.” It’s said sincerely, and when she looks at him, that glassy distance reflects back for just a moment. She blinks it away and offers him a smile that doesn’t feel quite sincere. “Are you okay, Azula? Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No. If you did, trust me I’d tell you.” She dismisses him with ease. “Okay, but that doesn’t answer my first question. Are you okay?” He asks again with more conviction. Azula sighs and looks away. It’s a rare thing he hasn’t seen her do ever, actually.

“Talk to me, please.” He pleads.

 _Not about this._ “It’s nothing, really. I think I’m just overwhelmed. I’ve never introduced anyone to my family before. I’m glad we did it, but it took a lot out of me I suppose.” She lied effortlessly.

Aang studied her in his peripheral; hating that their current position prevented him from taking in all her body language. Resigning to trust her instead of prodding and agitating her any further, “I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything. I love you, Azula.” Azula wants to believe him. She wants nothing more than to share with him the burdens that plague her but admitting to them is admitting to weakness. Admitting to weakness is almost as bad as accepting defeat. _No, some secrets have to stay in their graves._

“You too, Aang. It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Before he could respond, she continued, “Let’s go to the movies; they’re showing Anaconda on campus in an hour.”

He sighed in discontent but caved. “Sure, babe. Anything you want.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes, and Azula knew that this was the first fracture in the foundation of their relationship.

_I’m sorry._


	5. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past self-harm, domestic violence, and miscarriage.
> 
> Another time skip and answers to quite a few questions that were posed in previous chapters. It's about 40% fluff & 60% angst, and it gets pretty heavy. Please, please consider this before reading. (It get's better!)
> 
> No smut :( there's cuddles though.

_Sick._

That was the only way that Aang could describe how he felt. The room was spinning, he was hot all over, and convinced that he was dying cell by cell. A bad bought of the flu swept across campus, and he was not one of the more fortunate folks to get their shot before falling victim to the wretched virus.

People can say what they want about men with colds being dramatic, Aang wasn’t really the type for that sort of flare, but he was thinking about drafting up his last living testament though. _I feel like shit._ Seconds after finishing that thought, the coughing tore through him in such a vicious way that his ribs seized, and he held off on giving into that familiar tickle with all that he had. Anything to keep from feeling that sharp, radiating pain again.

Once his lungs settled down, he gingerly pulled himself from the heap of sweat-soaked sheets into his bathroom where he had to sit to pee. The man was really going through it. He wasn’t sure when, but he fell asleep in that pathetic state. His head leaned against the cool tiling of the wall, boxers still wrapped around his ankles, and a constant flush radiating from his head—that was in desperate need of a shave—down his whole torso.

Unfortunately, it was in that very same state that Azula found him after letting herself in. The princess knew her boyfriend was under the weather, but _this?_ She shook her head and opted to let him rest while she tidied up around his suite. After cracking a window to air out the undeniable smells of ick, she set about changing his sheets, emptying his trashcan, and cleaning every surface with disinfectant for good measure.

 _The things I do for this man._ She thought to herself as she started the washing machine full of the week’s old clothes that smelled sour and felt damp. In short, she was disgusted and tempted to scold him for being a slob, but then she remembered him in all his stark glory; passed out on the toilet from sheer exhaustion. Azula before Aang would’ve scoffed at his weakness and never let him forget about it. Azula today, well, she was going to pull out all the stops to take care of him.

Silently, she tiptoed back into the bathroom seeing him still very much asleep. She tossed some herbs she got from her uncle into the tub and knocked on the wall. Aang’s eyes fluttered as he fought the veil of sleep, they cracked open seeing the blurred image of his princess leaning against the wall with the most concerned look he’s ever seen her wear.

“Hey, Z.” He murmured rolling his head to shake himself into consciousness. The back of her cool palm touched his forehead and he audibly sighed in relief. “You’re burning up.” She declared and stepped away to run the bath.

Returning to him, she insisted, “Come, you need to bathe.” Aang huffed out a laugh, “You just wanna get me naked.” Azula thumped him between the eyes, “You’re already naked, doofus.”

Awareness shot through him with a rush of adrenaline. His eyes fully opened to recognize his surroundings. _Welp, that’s embarrassing._ If his body weren’t already on fire, he’d definitely be blushing. He tried to stand, but his legs had fallen asleep on top of his already weakened state. Azula scrunched up her nose just thinking about sliding her bare arms under his sweaty body, but she relented and helped steady him under his arms. “Step out of your underwear.”

He complied with a level of lethargy that rivaled a toddler after a long day of play. Azula’s patience was truly being tested. She pivoted his much larger frame out of the smaller room that held the toilet to the main area and into the bath. _Man flu_. She rolled her eyes thinking about the many times the same fanfare was displayed by the males in her own family.

After cutting off the water, she knelt beside him and draped a cloth over his face. He made to move it before she swatted his hands. “ _Ah, ah,_ leave it. Just relax and let me take care of you.” Aang could hear the annoyance in her voice but the concern was still there, so he relented. Azula rose and shuffled around the bathroom opening and closing drawers and cabinets.

The duke was more than curious to see what she was doing, but he was too relaxed to bother. She returned to his side and began washing his upper body with a gentleness she rarely spared. Her soft hands encouraged him to lean forward so she could reach his back causing the rag to slide off his face and plop into the water below. He peeled his eyes open to search for it and was startled by the color of the water. _I wasn’t THAT dirty…was I?_

“Relax, it’s an herb blend I got from Uncle. He claims it helps with the flu and such, not that I asked, but he insisted.” She mumbled from behind sensing his alarm; he nodded mutely and relaxed back with her guidance. After fishing around for the cloth, she dropped it on his chest, “Try to wash your lower body.”

Again, he complied. It was a rather listless attempt, but he figured that if he took his time doing it it’d be just as effective. Keeping his eyes closed, he was unprepared to feel the cold sensation of gel on his head. Shivering, he turned to look at her and noticed that she laid a small towel with his straight razor kit on the edge of the tub. Aang will readily admit to being just a _tiny_ bit nervous to have the woman attempt to shave his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, but…he didn’t trust her if that made sense?

Ultimately, he didn’t have the energy to argue. When she curled her fingers, effectively covering her nails, to use her knuckles to massage his head; he didn’t really mind too much. After he’d finished bathing himself, Azula opened the razor and got to work. He tensed instinctively on the first two passes, but he soon realized that she was skilled with the blade.

It’s not that using one is particularly hard, but if you aren’t accustomed to it, you’re more likely to nick yourself or someone else. He thought back to all that she’d shared with him and realized that there weren’t too many reasons she’d know how. Zuko still had a naturally smooth face with a full head of hair, Iroh’s beard wasn’t necessarily etched, she hadn’t mentioned any previous long-term relationships where she’d bother to do something like this for them, and her fa- _Ozai_ didn’t seem to be the type to share in such a pastime.

 _I wonder._ By the time he’d finished his train of thought, she was wiping the blade clean for the last time. Azula used a separate rag with a cleaning oil to wipe away any residue before she stood and gathered everything she’d laid out. He leaned forward to pull the stopper from the drain and realized that he felt much better and was able to raise himself out and into the shower to rinse off.

The princess studied him like a hawk making sure her idiot wouldn’t pass out again. She was pleased to see that he used the cold water for his shower. _At least he won’t overheat._ He cut the water off and was surprised to see her standing with a towel waiting for him. The shock continued when she set about drying him off. It was a clinical sort of affair that got the job done, but hey, _it still counts._

After she deemed him satisfactorily dry, Azula lathered him in an oil that smelled like chamomile and peppermint. The soothing cool extended into his lungs with every breath he took. She’d never openly admit to how difficult it was not to veer off course with her attention. The duke’s body was everything that she’d been missing in the past two weeks.

First it was their conflicting schedules with his rigorous practice requirements, then her latest project, and now this. Even sick, she was enamored by him. His muscles still flexed with dormant power, his beautiful eyes though a bit dull still carried silent storms, and his cock made her core _ache._

 _Not today._ She sighed and was grateful that it coincided with her wrapping up, and she placed a light kiss between his shoulder blades. A strong hand reached back to grip her thigh appreciatively, “I love you, thank you for doing all of this.” She wrapped her arms around him, lying her cheek against his chiseled back, and rubbing slow circles on his lower abdomen. “I love you too.”

In their eight months, she’d gotten better about saying it back, and in general, more often. Knowing how much it meant to him certainly helped, but it still was something she struggled with. Being told by Ozai for years that she wasn’t deserving of affection and that _he_ was the only one who really loved her mangled her views on healthy expressions. It was something that she struggled with more than Zuko or her mother.

Aang made it easier though. They stayed like that for a few moments until she pulled away, “Get in the bed. I brought you soup.” She gave him a small push toward the door and almost giggled as he lumbered back into his room where he promptly flopped down onto his bed.

He groaned, “Did you replace my sheets?” She walked up to him and playfully smacked him on the butt, “Yes, what good would that bath have been if you were just going to climb back into your pig-sty?” He flexed underneath her hand and secretly appreciated how her fingers absentmindedly squeezed in response. “You’re the best.” He declared while adjusting to lie down properly.

“Of course, I am.” Azula scoffed on her way to the kitchen to retrieve the soup she’d brought. After setting up the tray, she left him to eat while she rinsed the tub, moved over his laundry, and cleaned up the dining area. By the time she’d returned with a glass of water, he had finished and was nodding off. “Here.” She tapped his shoulder successfully gaining his attention. Aang smiled gratefully and polished off the full glass.

 _At least he willingly hydrates._ He set the empty cup next to the other dishes on his nightstand and reached out to her like a pitiful child. Azula knelt to embrace him and was quickly pulled on top of him. “Aang! You’re sick and need to rest.” She scolded trying to free herself from his tight grip.

“I’m sick and need cuddles.” He emphasized by snuggling his scratchy beard against her forehead. She pinched his nipple causing him to yelp and let go, “I should’ve touched up your beard too.” Azula glared rubbing the raw feeling away.

He ran his hand over his smooth head, “Sorry, where’d you learn how to use a blade like that anyway? You did a really good job.” The princess rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I thought we’d already established that I’m a prodigy in nearly everything I do.”

Aang squeezed her hip, “But of course, your highness. Seriously though.” She smiled at him and shook her head at his foolishness. “Mai. I know you’ve seen some of the many knives she carries.”

 _Huh._ This was the third time some obscure thing that Azula was acquainted with was courtesy of the Marchioness. First, it was the knots, then it was her knowledge about poisonous fauna, and now straight razors. Aang didn’t consider himself jealous about their relationship, really, he felt that they worked well together. The two women had similar types of humor and overall dispositions, and they complimented each other well. Both incredibly intelligent, Mai more reserved, Azula more dominant, but equally they felt like forces of nature. Throw Ty Lee into the mix and the women seemed unstoppable.

The duke considered himself reasonably intelligent and exceedingly observant. Despite what they portrayed to others, there was more to the trio than they let on. He learned quickly that getting some types of information out of the princess required a more tactful approach. Asking too many questions caused her to close ranks. He truly didn’t mean her any harm, quite the contrary, but sharing so much of his life—of himself—with her made him long for the same from her. _At least sometimes._ Though he respected when she evaded, Aang would be lying if he said he didn’t adapt to avoid her doing so.

“Oh, that’s cool.” He stated rather simply. _Too simply._ She thought and squinted at him. “That’s it? No questions?” Schooling his features to something devoid of anything that would give away his projected indifference, he shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, it’s cool. She does have quite a few knives now that you mention it.” He remarked, feigning thoughtfulness, which wasn’t that hard because when he _did_ think about it; there were a fuck ton that she seemed to always have on her.

Azula studied him for longer than he was accustomed to and met her gaze after staring off thoughtfully didn’t seem to deter her. “What?” She continued staring at him silently, testing his intentions by gazing directly into the eyes she’d come to love and trust. They were surprisingly difficult to read at that moment. “Are you upset?”

Furrowing his brow, he assured, “No, not at all.” They studied each other. Waging. Weighing. Calculating. “You’re not upset, but you want to know more.” It wasn’t a question. She was testing him, and while his methods had worked in the past, something about this exchange felt murky. Regret started to swell inside of him, but if he faltered here; there was no telling how far back they’d be set. “I want to know whatever you want to share with me, Azula. If it’s nothing, it’s nothing, if it’s everything, it’s everything, and if it’s in between, so be it.”

“Do you tell me everything?” She snapped. It wasn’t often that they argued, not about anything important anyway, so this drift felt like unchartered waters he really didn’t want to tread. “I tell you everything you ask about. I keep things to myself too, which is why I’ve tried to pull back from asking you questions about every single interesting thing you share with me.”

“ _Hmm._ ” She offered nothing further before she got off the bed and unbuttoned her jeans. Aang had grown used to the way she chose to deal with certain frustrations. Sometimes, when she was overwhelmed or felt like proving a point, she’d turn to sex. It was a conversation he did force them to have only to ensure her that she didn’t _have_ to do it to keep him happy. They’d gone on a monthlong abstention to work on communicating through different scenarios, and he felt they were better for it. “Azula, wha-”

“Shut up.” She sniped as she laid her jeans at the foot of the bed and moved the tray on his nightstand to his desk. Seeing her still clad in her underwear, he furrowed his brow to observe. She stalked next to him, raised her leg near his head, and pointed. “Look.”

He did but wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to be looking at. Studying her inner thigh, all he saw were the faint hashes of stretchmarks. Aang glanced up to her face to see her staring with an expectant and impatient expression. “I don’t understand.” He confessed. Scoffing, she snatched his hand, singled out his index finger and traced over a few of the lines. _What does this have to do with—_

Leaning in closer, he could see it, _them._ Finer lines disguised amongst the more jagged ridges of those more easily recognizable. He pulled his hand away and hung his head. She dropped her leg from its perch and went to don her pants once more. The silence between them was suffocating, but neither was quite willing to take the next step.

 _I shouldn’t have showed him._ Azula thought as she uncharacteristically plopped down into his desk chair. As a lady, as Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, she refused to walk away from this. He wanted to test her, he wanted to pry; these were the consequences. If waiting in the eye of the storm is what he so desired, she would outlast.

Aang spent several minutes sorting through his thoughts. Despite everything, he didn’t think the princess was a liar. In truth, most of the time, she was painfully honest. Things were clicking into place though, and he could see the rough outline of the bigger picture. There were holes, some gaping, some not that weren’t yet discernable; but others…

“And many other things.” He whispered more to himself, but she heard it nonetheless and laughed bitterly. The duke whipped his head towards her in confusion to witness her wipe a stray tear from her cheek. “Yes, Aang, ‘and many other things.’ You want to know, and I hate that. You want to know, and you might even deserve to. I want to know _why?_ Why does it matter, really? No more frilly words of support; just tell me the truth.” She demanded, but honestly, it bordered on a plea.

Getting angry wasn’t his strong suit. He much preferred to work through his problems be it alone or with others, but found himself incensed, and she felt it. Too far in to stop, he calmly replied with enough bite to make her flinch, “I want to know because we are together. I want to know because I care about you and _love_ you, but you keep me at a distance. Believe me when I say that I know _exactly_ what it’s like to feel isolated and mistrusting. I’m the sole heir of a nation that was nearly obliterated by the family of the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Despite everything, I chose to trust you and I don’t regret it, ever. You make me SO happy, but you only let me know a piece of you. In the beginning, it was understandable. We were a new couple with a complicated shared history, but it’s been eight months, Azula…”

She was speechless, something not altogether common for her, and that was _infuriating._ The princess opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off with a menacing glare. _What the fuck?_

“If you don’t want to share more of yourself with me, that’s your prerogative, Azula. I can’t and have no intentions in trying to force you otherwise but listen to me now; I cannot grow with you as a man and the other half of this relationship if I don’t know who you are and what you need from me to nurture you.”

The princess could do nothing but stare. So many emotions and responses waged for superiority that all she could manage was an empty gaze at his face. She catalogued the foreignness of it, the way the vein in between his eyes bulged, the stiffness of his clenched jaw, and the cut of his eyes that looked dark and foreboding. It was a new mask for him, and it made her feel hollow.

 _I’m sorry._ She wanted to say it, more than anything she just wanted him to know her. The _real_ her, but she was stuck. This time, it was him who waited her out.

And wait he did. Over twenty minutes passed without more than their breathing heard between them. In that time, she sat transfixed, and almost motionless. Whereas he eventually softened and settled back into the pillows against his headboard. The previous recourse she’d brought him all but overturned. He was replaying his outburst in his head for the 13th time when her voice, small and demure, completely unlike her, broke the hush.

“I had my first kiss when I was seven. I hated it and didn’t know any better, but he said to keep it a secret, so I did. When I was nine, Ty Lee and I were caught by my mother comparing ourselves naked. She explained sex and sexuality to me; I thought nothing of it.

The first time someone tried to have sex with me, I was 12. He passed out before it could go anywhere, and I was glad. I didn’t tell anyone. That same year, Ty Lee and I started regularly kissing each other. I liked it much more than my first one.

At 13, Mai taught me how and where to cut when she saw what I did to my wrist after Ozai beat me senseless for not crying at my grandfather’s funeral. The next year, Zuko and I were forced to watch my mother miscarry a child he was convinced wasn’t his. He refused to call a doctor until she told us the details of their sex life.”

“Azula, you don’t have to do this.” Aang gently interrupted. Whatever he hoped to learn from her wasn’t anything like this. He felt worse than before hearing about what she went through.

She stared at him with that same disassociation that occasionally claimed her; he understood it now. “I thought you wanted to know me.” He couldn’t argue and instead, nodded for her to continue.

“By 15, I decided that I liked girls and was too afraid to pursue anything with guys thanks to my wonderful first introductions to them. At 16, Mai sat behind me at guided me through my first orgasm. Ty Lee kissed the healing wounds on my thighs.

On my 17th birthday, Ozai…” Her voiced cracked and her mask shattered. She curled in on herself and sobbed. Aang knew, he understood. Flu be damned, he darted out of his bed, slipped on a pair of shorts from his dresser, and knelt in front of her. There were no words he could say, he didn’t want her to fill in the final blanks. He pried her claws from her arms, gathered her into his own, and carried her back to the bed.

Azula could do nothing but cry into his neck. She wanted to, she _had_ to finish, but the idea of him knowing the truth was worse than any of his assumptions. Fighting off a panic attack, she pulled away and looked at him with pleading amber eyes. When she was met with the love and concern she’d seen in his cool greys, she found it in herself to continue. Intertwining their fingers, she squeezed in askance, and he squeezed back in support.

_Here goes nothing._

“On my birthday, he tried to hurt me again. I-I fought back, Aang.” She bit her lip hoping that got it. He had to do the math; had to realize what she was implying without her having to say it herself. Tears welled in her eyes seconds later when realization dawned on him.

There was obviously shock there that made her instinctively pull away, but he pulled her closer. “Good.” _You’re safe. I love you. I will NEVER hurt you like that._ The peppermint oil on his skin flooded her senses, the brewing migraine abated. She clung to him in a way that she had never before. _Please don’t leave._

Neither of them could say how much time had passed as they lie there stewing in both his sickness and her confessions, but when Azula pulled away to finally confront the eyes of a man she never knew to lie, she was relieved to see that he still looked at her the same. “I love you.” He beat her to it. “How?” She didn’t mean to ask.

“You make it easy to love you, and you deserve to _be_ loved.”

“I’m a monster.”

He tilted her chin up, “No, you’re not.” There was no arguing. He declared it and dared anyone to defy.

Not her, the press, his family, his culture, or the world could change his mind.

_I love you too, Aang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our duo is moving forward! Up next, we're jumping into some fun.


	6. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 7000+ words of angst, more angst, humor, and smut! :D
> 
> More reveals, some comforting, and a whole lotta WTF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out a good segue from the last chapter, so I spun this together. It took me a really long time to hash out, and I'm not exactly satisfied with it because, well, you'll see.  
> Anyhow, thank you all for reading!  
> If you'd like to read something specific or have any critiques for this story that I'm literally winging chapter by chapter, feel free!

Aang refused to let Azula go. He knew that she needed him even if her words were cut short by small whimpers and tears that devolved into sighs of an exhausted sleep. Such peace didn’t come to the duke though. He stayed awake for hours processing everything that she’d shared.

 _How could I be so cruel?_ He hated himself for adding to her hurt. A part of him had an idea of her relationship with Ozai. The world already knew that he was an exceptionally cruel man, but to torture your wife and children? To—to try to _rape_ your own daughter?! He instinctively held the princess tighter. Her smaller frame settling into his arms.

During their time together, he’d come to appreciate the way her usually sharp features relaxed. Her eyebrows were even; pink lips, devoid of their rouge, were slightly parted and ghosting shallow breaths against the skin of his chest. One arm draped around him and the other tucked between them with her hand in a fist underneath her chin. Her eyelids were puffy from the force of her tears and her face a bit splotchy, but to him; she was still beautiful.

He used his thumb to idly rub the small of her back and he wondered just how much their relationship would change following her revelations. There were seemingly an infinite number of possibilities for how the next day would unfold, but if she allowed; he’d be with her through it all.

“I love you, Azula. More than you could ever know.” He whispered into her hair and willed himself into a fitful sleep.

ooooooooooo

Azula awoke to Aang’s labored breathing grumbling beneath her ear. At some point during the night, she’d situated herself mostly atop him with her head nestled between his pecs. She thanked the universe for her luck in rising at the unholy hour of 3AM as it allowed her to carefully slip from his bed back to her own suite.

Under the harsh lights in the elevator, she fished her phone from her pocket and fired off a text.

-911. Need to see you.-

She shut it off after hitting send so she wouldn’t go back on her word or be forced to face any of Aang’s inquiries. Arriving at her suite, she turned the divider’s deadbolt so her visitor could let themselves in. She took a very quick shower, slipped on her pajamas, and crawled into bed. Azula was so caught up in her spiraling that she didn’t realize her guest had arrived until the bed dipped slightly behind her.

Slender arms wrapped around her, and she shuddered through muffled sobs. “Azula? Azula, what happened?” She couldn’t speak. When she opened her mouth, a fretful whine tore from her and she cried harder. _Pathetic._ Cold hands forced her to turn over and she shut her eyes willing the reality of her position away.

A thumb soothed the wrinkles of her brow, and the coolness of it against her warmed face was more welcomed than she initially anticipated. She leaned into the touch and concentrated on feeling the slow, steady breaths from the body in front of her. She reached out her hand laying it on the smooth face before she opened her eyes.

Mai looked back at her, unwavering. Steady. Kind. Patient. Gentle. _Waiting._ “I-I told him everything.” She croaked. The marchioness closed her eyes, inhaled slowly, and pulled the shorter woman into her. “What did he say?”

Azula fisted Mai’s sweatshirt and snuck her other hand beneath to feel the warmth of her companion’s skin. “That he _loves_ me and doesn’t think I’m a monster.” She whispered. Mai hummed and held fast to Azula. Like if she let go, the princess would crumble in her hands. Silence between the two friends spoke volumes. The conversation was written with involuntary twitches from sleepy muscles, deep breaths, fidgeting, and eventually, the telltale signs of sleep.

The marchioness fell first. Azula studied her face in the dim lighting cast by her desk lamp. A faint scar hidden in her left eyebrow. Her long, bone-straight, and jet-black hair fanned out against her crisp sheets and framed a uniquely beautiful and sharp face. Thin lips that hid a startling smile that so few were ever permitted to see in all its glory. _Thank you, Mai_.

Azula burrowed further appreciating the arms that instinctively tightened around her. Her sleep was marred with nightmares of the events that plagued her youth. Each one spilling into the next on a carousel of awful comingled with snippets of her best friends’—parttime lovers'?—faces being the only bits of light in the darkness.

Sunlight abruptly poured into the room causing the princess to squint hoping to prolong sleep. She fumbled for and yanked the duvet over her head and heard an impatient sigh from the other side of the room. “Go awaaaay, Mai.” Hearing nothing in response, Azula hoped that her friend had taken pity on her. The marchioness had other plans. Azula was quickly pulled from her bed landing in a heap of ruffled linens on her floor. “Ow! What the fuck?!” She hissed rubbing the back of her head.

Mai knelt before her with a tiny smirk. “Come on. You need to eat and talk about your _feelings._ ” The princess rolled her eyes, batted the extended hand away, and rose to stomp into her bathroom slamming the door closed. The older woman shook her head and made up the bed before heading to the living room to wait for the moody heiress. _I don’t know why I’m even bothering with this._ She sighed knowing that the weight of what was sure to come could crush her.

Azula deliberately took her time getting ready. She wanted to avoid everything, but knew it was impossible having cashed in on an SOS to her friend. _Here goes nothing, I guess._ She trudged her way into her living room and plopped down next to Mai who was gazing absently out the window. They sat in an overbearing silence until Mai asked, “Do you love him?”

“Yes.” The princess uttered. “Then you need to talk to him about this. You can’t just dump everything on him and disappear.” Azula’s ramrod posture crumbled as she slouched back into the sofa. Mai turned to her expectantly, but she refused to meet her gaze. “What if he decides he doesn’t want to be with me anymore?” The fragility in her friend’s voice gave the marchioness pause. Azula was nothing short of the strongest woman she knew.

She admired her for that amongst so many other things. To see her look small and afraid like she did on _that_ day honestly caused fear to settle into the pit of Mai’s stomach. She was all too familiar with the aftermath of Azula’s tendencies to repress until she caved in on herself. “That’d be stupid and a loss on his part.”

Azula finally met her eyes; they were wide like Ty Lee’s without a sliver of the optimism. “ _How?!_ H-how can you be so sure Mai? My own mother looked at me like I was a monster when she walked in and saw…I _am_ a monster.” She proclaimed and wiped away her tears viciously before chuckling. “You know, it’s funny. I held him at a distance because I _knew_ I’d get comfortable and I saw the end before it truly began.”

Tears streamed down the princess’ face. The emotions she worked hard to rank, and file poured out and over in ways that neither woman was accustomed to. Subtle tremors in her hands drew Mai’s attention. She had similar tells herself. Those that revealed a twisted desperation to feel pain if it meant escaping the blight of nothingness or worse, everything else all at once.

Mai twined her longer fingers into Azula’s startling the younger woman and earning her attention. “You’re not a monster. You _fought_ a monster and you survived. Girls like us…” She trailed searching for the right words, but there weren’t any. Not really, but she tried, nonetheless. “Girls like us are expected to be meek. Roll over and accept when a man or the world he reigns mounts us from behind. We didn’t, and we _don’t._ And Ursa, she adores you. Give her just a little more credit than that. I don’t know what the air boy will say or do in the long run, but you’ve come this far Azula; don’t you want to see it through?”

She wasn’t sure. Doing so would relinquish the power of controlling the narrative that she’d held onto for so long. _Not_ walking away from Aang now meant leaving an opening for him to leave instead. The idea alone made her heart race in panic. _I really fucking love him._ Azula couldn’t recall when that fact transcended into being _in_ love with him.

Before daring her way into a relationship with the man, anyone would be hard pressed to convince the princess of the difference being more than a trivial case of semantics. Now, she understands that loving him is easy. It came as natural as breathing; first nature. Being in love with Aang meant sacrificing herself on a pyre every single time she dawned with life on a new day. It meant being vulnerable because of his whims, free because of his smiles, comfortable because of his embraces, and terrified because of his own mortality.

To her, Aang breathed new life into her with skill that must have been bestowed on him just because he hailed from Patola. That same divinity threatened to suffocate her though, and the thrill of it also seemed to give life new meaning. Teetering on the edge of collapse, she launched herself awkwardly into Mai’s lap, clinging to her friend and confidant for dear life.

For her part, Mai only delayed mere seconds before stiffly embracing Azula in return. The tension in her own self gave way to being exactly what she needed in that moment just as she had several times before. Throughout their years, the delicate balance of give and take between them had remained affixed and equitable. Until it wasn’t.

The princess relished the closeness of a warm body that she knew almost as well as her own, immensely grateful for the soft solidity; too engrossed in grounding herself to realize that the marchioness was floating away. A solemn tear slipped from Mai’s eye into the onyx locks beneath her chin. _If he doesn’t love you; I always will._

Eventually, Azula removed herself from her perch, turned to her best friend and asked, “I have to talk to him, huh?” The marchioness gave a nearly imperceptible nod, “You do.” She stood and glided towards the elevator. Fleeing from the princess felt like a necessity greater than air. Mai slipped on her shoes, smoothed down her clothes, and called for the lift. Unaware of her friend’s despair, Azula wrapped her in a grateful hug from behind, “Thank you.”

Mai stiffened, not an unusual occurrence when it came to physical contact, clenched her eyes tightly and tried to keep the mire from her voice, “Anytime.”

ooooooooooo

Aang awoke to an empty bed. He hoped that wouldn’t be the case, but he’d be lying if he said he were surprised. The worst of his ailment settled within him during the night. Weakness and exhaust poured over him the moment he’d attempted to sit up in his bed. Fumbling for his phone, he noted the distinct lack of notifications from Azula despite the afternoon hour.

He spent several minutes composing and erasing texts to the princess. Nothing he wrote seemed fitting. How do you tell the woman that you coerced into revealing her most painful secrets that you love her and want to be there for her? How do you ask for forgiveness without making it about you? _I fucked this up._

Rubbing his clammy palms down his face, he decided to call instead. Hoping that the right words would find him, and if not; the sincerity of his voice would somehow convey his intentions better than he had last night. Taking a few moments to draw on the last of his energy for courage, he dialed her number only to immediately be met with the greeting of her voicemail.

The duke tried holding onto his composure lest fear brew in its absence but the idea of her hating him made him crumble. He could think of nothing he wouldn’t do to keep her happy and safe. _But what if that means letting her go?_ Tears brimmed in his eyes and blinking them away only sent them rushing down his sallow cheeks.

Aang cried silently for a while until the pressure built to an unbearable headache. The soup she’d brought him long worked through his system, so he resolved to get up and try to take care of himself. Shuffling out of his bed was half the battle, standing another entirely. The room spun and his vision blurred until he was able to steady himself enough to plod into his kitchen.

Each step grew more difficult. When he realized it was because he was denying himself fulfilling breaths due to the pain, it was much too late. Darkness poured into his field of vision and his body fell to the floor with the grace of an elephant.

ooooooooooo

After Mai left, Azula cleaned herself up and held a silent pep rally with herself for seeing and speaking with Aang. _I hate this_. She groaned miserably when the elevator doors slid shut. The princess felt like a shell of her former self; wringing her hands, face devoid of makeup, racing thoughts and the overwhelming urge to curl up in her mother’s lap.

The doors slid open to the third floor, and she managed to convince herself to take the first step and then the next until she was faced with his door. She lingered, considering whether to knock or flee. _What if he doesn’t want to see me?_ Biting her lip, she checked her phone for the first time since turning it back on and saw the missed call.

Considering it a good sign, she knocked and waited. When he didn’t answer, she attributed it to the likelihood of him being asleep given the pitiful state he was in when she stopped by the previous day. The urge to make sure that he was alright won over, and she let herself in. She was wholly unprepared to see him sprawled on the floor face down.

“Shit! Aang?” Azula cried racing over to him. He was clearly still breathing, but it seemed shallow and worse than before. She tapped his shoulder hoping to rouse him to no avail. Unable to call on anything from her high school health classes that talked about CPR and potential neck injuries, she took the risk to gently turn him over.

Instinctively, her hands recoiled feeling the cool clamminess of his skin, but she persisted until he was supine. A large knot with a small gash took up residence on his forehead, Azula grimaced realizing that his head likely met the floor without any sort of barrier. _Shit, shit, shit!_

“Hey Siri, call mom.” She shouted to her phone while checking his pulse and still trying to wake him.

_“Azula, honey? Where have you been?”_

“Mom, no time. I’m at Aang’s and he’s passed out on the floor. He hit his head and won’t wake up. I-I need you to get us an escort to the hospital please!” Azula choked out.

_“Okay, I’ll call from my other line. Is he bleeding? Is there anything else wrong with him?”_

“He has the flu. Yesterday, I was over, and he was pretty out of it. He ate some soup and he perked up. I don’t know what happened, I just got here. He has a lump on his head that’s bleeding a little.”

Azula relayed to her mother who had her private concierge to the hospital listening from the other line.

_“They’ll be there in a few minutes, sweetheart.”_

“Thanks mom—can you please stay on the phone with me?”

Ursa hadn’t heard her daughter’s voice so small and fragile in years. Her driver was already shutting her door behind her.

_“Of course. Are you alright, Azula? Do I need to have them prepare a room for you too?”_

“No, no. I’m fine. Just, he’s not waking up mom.”

_“Shh, sweetheart. Don’t panic. You said he won’t wake up, but he’s breathing. He probably just knocked himself out. The boy is solid, he’s going to be fine.”_

“You promise?”

_“I promise.”_

“Mom…I told him.”

Ursa knew exactly what her daughter was referring to. She closed her eyes and laid her head back. _This can’t be good._

_“It’s alright. We’ll deal with that later.”_

Azula turned to silence taking comfort in the steady breathing of her mother down the line. It wasn’t long before the EMTs were knocking at Aang’s door. She scurried to let them in and watched in a daze as they loaded him up on the gurney. She answered questions robotically and wasn’t snapped out of her haze until one of them touched her shoulder.

“Princess, you may ride with us.” She nodded, “Can I grab some stuff for him?” The kind lady nodded, and she packed his duffel with a few clothes, his wallet, phone, and charger before she remembered to pick her own up from the table and followed wordlessly behind. The crew did an excellent job of ensuring his privacy and shielding her from the few wandering eyes between the elevator and the façade.

In no time, they were secured in the back of the ambulance and on their way to the hospital. Minutes away, she remembered her call with Ursa. _Shit!_ Pulling her phone from her pocket she was surprised to see her mother had patiently waited.

“Mom?”

_“I’m still here, honey.”_

“Sorry, I got dis—”

_“No need. I’ll be there in a bit, but if you want; we can stay on the line.”_

A sob wretched from Azula’s throat as Mai’s words came back to her, ‘Give her a little more credit…’ _How could I doubt my mother like that?_

_“Azula? Honey, it’s okay. I will be there as soon as possible.”_

“T-thank you, mom. I love you.”

_“I love you too.”_

“We’re pulling up now, you’ll be here?”

_“Twenty minutes. I promise.”_

“Okay. See you soon.”

She ended the call just as the ambulance docked. The EMT’s and ER attendants worked rapidly to get him in. Azula was ushered to a private waiting area. She picked the frays in her jeans staring at the fine layer of dust coagulated on the overhead lights. The sterile scent of hospital giving way to cinnamon when her mother abruptly knelt before her.

“Have you heard anything?” Ursa inquired a little frantically herself. The princess shook her head, the lack of an update sending her right back to clouded eyes full of tears. Ursa tutted and embraced her shaking daughter until she felt Azula relax. “I called his family. They’re flying in.” Azula’s eyes widened. _No, no, no. This can’t be how I meet them! Not after we didn’t get to talk about everything._

Sensing the princess’ distress, Ursa reassured, “Sweetheart, they’re going to be worried about him. Whatever is going on with you guys won’t register to them. Besides, knowing Aang; I’m sure he already told you how he felt about…everything you discussed. Knowing you, it couldn’t have been anything remotely close to a dismissal because you’re the one that found him and you’re here.” A sudden tightness seized the younger woman’s throat. Her mother was right, and the moment only served to remind her that she not only doubted her but her loving boyfriend frequently. _Maybe I’m not a monster, but I’m clearly an idiot._ “A-are you mad at me, mother?”

The Fire Lady didn’t hesitate, “No. That is your story to tell.” Azula searched her mother’s face hoping to see a shred of disappointment that would justify her misplaced feelings. Finding none she pressed, “But what about—” Ursa waved a hand effectively cutting her off. “I’m your mother. It is my job and distinct pleasure to protect you. I will do so with my life, Azula.”

In contrast to Aang’s tending towards probity, Ursa maintained a consequentialist approach. She would go down in flames before allowing her children to suffer, and the fact was _not_ up for debate. The princess nodded understanding her mother’s promise. They sat and waited until over an hour later a nurse popped her head into their room.

Seeing the Fire Lady and the princess was a great shock to the young man despite knowing well and full who they were treating. He shifted uncomfortably before clearing throat to gain their attention, “My Lady,” he bowed. “Duke Nomad is in recovery now. Unfortunately, I am unable to disclose the details of his condition due to medical laws. He is, however, able to receive visitors.”

Both women were quickly on their feet and following behind the nurse. The inner workings of the emergency room felt like a labyrinth of misfortune. Groans, cries, and hushed conversations mingled with the incessant beeping of the monitors and equipment adding to Azula’s worries.

Finally, they arrived at his door already guarded by members of the royal brigade. That sight pleased the princess. _At least he won’t be bombarded by paparazzi._ They were allowed in, and though she didn’t appreciate the setting, Azula was more than pleased to see him looking much better. His head wound was cleaned and tended to, the color had returned to his skin, and he wasn’t sweating profusely.

Aang turned to his new visitors expecting to have yet another person poke and prod him when he just wanted to be left alone. Seeing Ursa and Azula brought a dopey grin to his face. “Hiii babe and babe’s mom! You look hot.” The princess sighed in annoyance and the Fire Lady barked out a laugh. “Who looks hot, Aang?” She teased

The Duke furrowed his brow in concentration, “ _Hmmm,_ both of you!” Ursa was trying her absolute hardest to keep from laughing, “Thank you, dear.” She managed through her wheezing. Azula took a tentative step forward, reaching out to him. His eyes lit up with glee and she closed the remaining distance.

“He’s on the good stuff for the pain.” Another nurse chuckled before pocketing her notepad and taking her leave. Aang giggled, “Hear that? The good stuff. _Hehe!_ Wow, you’re so pretty.” He confessed staring up at her with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

She bent over placing a small kiss on his temple. “What happened, Aang? You scared me half to death.” The high from the ‘good stuff’ and her affection was temporarily suspended with a pout, “I’m sorry. They said I was dehydrated and have pl, plurrrr—”

“Pleurisy?” Ursa provided. “Yeah! Plursy.” He nodded with a self-satisfied smile. _Gee, I thought he was a nuisance before._ The Fire Lady came to Azula’s side and gently caressed the side of his face, “I’m glad you’re alright, Aang.” She turned to her daughter and added, “I’m going to give you both some privacy. I’ll be in the waiting room.”

Azula nodded and secretly saved his awestruck reaction to Ursa’s affection to her ‘Things I’m Going to Embarrass Aang With’ archives. Though he still stared longingly at her, she noticed how his eyes began to droop. “You should rest.” Aang tried to shake off his stupor, but quickly realized it was a losing battle. “Stay, please?”

“Okay.” She whispered and squeezed his hand. It took relatively no time for the duke to slip into sleep. Azula rounded to the other side of the bed, quietly sat in the chair next to him, and stared. Everything about him in that moment reminded her of just how quickly their relationship progressed.

Most of their time together felt significantly longer than what it was, but if she thought about it week by week or even month by month, it truly wasn’t _that_ long. Somehow, that realization made her stomach churn. _What if this is moving too fast? Agni, he’s a teenager and here I am spilling my darkest fucking secrets to him in a moment of weakness!_

She wanted to storm out; demand to be taken back to the royal palace and shut herself in. The quiet promise she made to him before he fell held her in place though. Azula exhaled a shaky breath and tried to get comfortable in the stiff-backed chair. Drawing her knees to her chest, she sent her mother an update text and tried to take a nap.

ooooooooooo

Ursa was pulled from her daydreaming by the arrival of several people outside of her waiting room. She could hear the gruff voice of her guard trying to assuage the ire of an older woman’s voice. She sighed heavily before standing to greet them.

Yanking the door open, the young sentry startled violently and caused the accompanying nurse to render a bow and stammer through several apologies. “Please,” she waved him off, “you don’t have to do that every time we see each other. Make note that I do not wish for you to greet me in such a manner for the remainder of my stay. You have much more important things to do than render obeisances. In fact,” she turned to her guard, “please make note of this to the rest of the hospital staff; I’ve got this from here.”

He nodded and set off to abide. The young nurse visibly relaxed and offered the Fire lady a small smile before stepping aside to reveal the irritable newcomers. “Queen Yangchen, King Laghima, Prince Gyatso.” Ursa offered a slight bow. “Fire Lady Ursa. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.” Yangchen offered after the three returned her curtsey.

“Oh, come on Yangchen! She just told us the boy is fine. You make it sound like he’s dying or something!” Laghima muttered. His wife sent him a menacing glare that shut him up. “Please, Fire Lady. Shall we go see my son?” Gyatso asked by way of avoiding undo conflict between his parents.

Ursa nodded with a smile, “Of course. Do call me Ursa though.” Gyatso grinned, “Only if you’ll call me Gyatso!” _I see where the little duke gets his impishness from._ The Fire Lady chuckled and stepped into the hall to lead them to Aang’s room.

“Your daughter, she’s the one who found him?” Laghima asked. “Yes, gave her quite the scare. She is still in his room.” The King chuckled, “How long has it been now?” Ursa glanced at her wristwatch and nearly stumbled, “Roughly five hours, give or take.”

Yangchen hummed, apparently pleased by the fact. Gyatso gasped, “She’s been up there this whole time?!” His smother smacked him on the back of the head for his outburst. “It was an ordeal. When she checked in on him, he was unconscious with a minor head wound. I couldn’t get her to leave if I’d tried.” Ursa provided.

They arrived outside his door and quietly opened it revealing Aang contentedly knocked out, and poor Azula crammed into a tiny seat she pushed next to his bed. Her knees were tucked underneath her chin, one arm bent supporting her head, the other draped holding his hand, and her naked face scrunched up in worry even asleep.

Ursa saw Yangchen’s scowl leave her face. The queen was known to hold few people in high regards, and she guarded her only grandson’s life fearlessly. For someone over 80, she had an imposing aura. _All that peace-loving can’t be the only thing that rules a nation I see._ Ursa respected it greatly. If there were people looking out for Aang, they’d look out for Azula by proxy.

The young man’s endearing nature was nurtured, and if he chose her daughter; it was because he knew his family would understand. Such small comforts were hard to come by in the chess game of royalty. Ursa crept towards the princess and brushed her thumb over her brow; soothing her child until she was gently wakened.

“Hi, sweetheart. Aang’s family is here.” She whispered and gestured over her shoulder to the three who had graciously lingered by the door. Azula quickly returned to consciousness and peeled herself out of the chair, releasing Aang’s hand in the process. She side-stepped her mother who took her seat and bowed deeply to the _other_ royal family.

“None of that, Princess.” Yangchen said surprising everyone else in the room and adding to it by abruptly pulling her into a hug. Laghima and Gyatso quickly joined in. Azula will never admit to feeling simultaneously terrified and relieved all at once. “Thank you for taking care of our boy.” Gyatso whispered before they all let go.

The princess could only smile and nod, completely unsure of what to say in response. She stepped aside allowing them to fully enter the now crowded room. Yangchen floated to Aang’s side and gripped his hand startling him awake. “Grandma?” He asked voice hoarse from sleep.

“Yes, yes. You nearly gave your Nana a heart attack! What were you thinking? Dehydrated, Aang seriously?!” The woman fretted. Laghima and Gyatso remained in the background quietly agreeing to let the queen vent all by herself. “I’m sick, Nana! I wasn’t thinking because I was asleep most of the day.” He pouted.

Azula observed the exchange with mild amusement. _Ah, so he’s a giant baby because his ‘Nana’ treats him like one._ “That is a poor excuse, child! I get a call from the Fire Lady telling me my grandson is in the hospital with a head injury! Your father and grandfather were pulled out of an important meeting for us to fly all the way out here, and worst of all you had this lovely girl worried sick!” She shrieked.

Aang scanned the room seeing all of them for the first time since Yangchen pulled him out of his rest to berate him. “I’m sorry, grandmother.” He said with as much forced penitence he could muster. “Yangchen…” Laghima sighed exasperatedly walking to her side, cutting off any further theatrics. Gyatso joined moments later. Greeting Aang with far more understanding.

They conversed for a few minutes, before Aang suddenly recalled something from earlier. He abruptly turned to face Ursa and paled, “Did I…say anything inappropriate to you?” He asked hardly above a whisper. Azula hid a laugh behind a cough and Ursa grinned, “Oh, you don’t remember saying I looked ‘hot?’ You were quite confident when you said it, Aang. I’m hurt.”

Aang admittedly wanted to disappear right then and there. “I-I, uhm.” He coughed, “You are a beautiful woman, ma’am.” He squeaked. Gyatso and Laghima were turning red withholding their laughter. Even Yangchen was smiling at her grandson’s misfortune. “Thank you, Aang. To be fair, you said she was ‘hot’ too.” Ursa provided 

The duke blushed furiously, Yangchen shook her head, Azula grinned, Laghima laughed good-naturedly, and Gyatso said, “Welp, you’ve got good tastes my boy.” Aang whined with an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice, “Daaaad!”

While everyone laughed and continued catching up, Azula felt conflicted as to if she and Ursa should leave the family to catch up. As the Air Nation royals pursued additional conversation with her mother, however, she resigned to taking a seat on the bench near the entryway. _At least they don’t seem to hate me. Given the circumstances._

She was enjoying the constant chatter that distracted her from the negative thoughts she’d been having since the night prior when Gyatso sat next to her. He smiled observing his parents dote on his son. “You’re quite the woman. Aang speaks so highly of you, and while I wish we’d met somewhere else; here just shows me how much my boy means to you.”

Azula smiled at him taking in the softer features of the man that reminded her a lot of Aang. His sleepy, pale-blue eyes were full of sincerity and admiration. They stripped her of her apprehension with little more than a once over. “Thank you.” She replied softly. “He’s told me much about you all, it’s an honor to finally meet you. Aang…means the world to me.” She confessed.

Gyatso studied her for a moment, and grinned, “You really love him, don’t you?” _You have no idea._ “Yes.” She agreed simply. They slipped into a companionable silence, contented to observe everyone else and bask in each other’s company.

Eventually, Aang’s tending physician arrived to perform a vitals check. When he finished, he informed them that Aang could be released to them that evening with supervision. “You all are more than welcome to stay in the palace. We have the space, and it will allow us all to get to know one another outside of here. Plus, I am positively famished.” Ursa admitted honestly.

A series of affirmatives arose from the Air Nation royals, and Azula panicked just a little bit. She and the duke had much to discuss. More importantly, spending any amount of prolonged time with his family was daunting. _What are you up to mother?_ She thought and hardly contained the inquisitive glance between them.

By the time they arrived at the palace, it was late. Fortunately for everyone, the Fire Lady had called ahead to have the kitchen staff prepare a light, informal meal. The five of them skirted decorum, happy to enjoy a warm meal after the tumultuous day they’d shared.

Following dinner, Aang and his family were situated in the visitor’s quarters, once they were settled; everyone parted their separate ways for the evening.

ooooooooooo

After a shower, Aang slipped into bed. The day’s events replayed over and over in his head. It was difficult for him to pinpoint exactly how he felt. It was bizarre to be in the Fire Nation palace with his family after not seeing them for months. It was incredulous that it was because he was sick enough to land himself in the hospital. It was disquieting that he and Azula had yet to be able to talk about everything.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone staring at their conversation. He bit his thumb debating on texting her.

-I love you.-

If nothing else, he needed to tell her that much. _Hell, I practically owe her my life right now._ Sure, that was probably just a little dramatic, but it seemed fitting. Aang waited agonizing minutes following the ‘Read’ notification that popped up almost instantly after he sent his message.

Sighing, he set his phone on the nightstand and tried to settle in to sleep. He stared into the darkness, uncomfortable in the too silent room of his now estranged lover’s home. Suddenly, faint shuffling sounded from the other side of the room.

Aang squinted willing himself to discern whatever was creeping around in the dark. Snatching his phone, he clicked on his flashlight and nearly screamed at the sight of Azula gently closing the closet door. “Jeeze, point that somewhere else!” She demanded in a hushed hiss.

The duke quickly angled the beam away from her face and leaned clicking on the dim light on the nightstand to help her navigate through the room. She looked eerily beautiful. A long night gown draped loosely around her lithe frame. It swayed with each step; he quickly perceived her hardened nipples poking through the thin material. He tore his gaze away from her chest, focusing on her face when she reached his side.

“Azula, wha—” The princess took him into a quick kiss, “I love you too.” Aang couldn’t fight the genuine smile that bloomed on his face for the first time in so long. “I don’t want to sleep without you. You’re my person and I know we have so much to talk about, Aang. I want to do this with you. I promise.” She rushed out still whispering.

He scooted over and lifted the blankets. She quickly slipped in beside him. “I want you to know,” he squeezed her shoulder affectionately, “nothing you’ve told me changes anything about how I feel about you. Well, yes, it does. I am even more impressed by you. You are _so_ strong, baby. You went through so much and you’re here. You’re alive. You have accomplished great things and will go on to do even more, I’m sure of it. Most importantly, you are NOT a monster. I don’t know what makes you think that, but I will do everything in my power to show you how wrong that is.”

Despite the hushed tone, Azula could still hear his impassioned seriousness. “Thank you. I meant what I said, I promise we can talk about everything. Just—not tonight please?” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, “Whenever you’re ready. I’m sorry that I pushed you. I really didn’t mean to hurt you.”

The princess shook her head, “I know. It was…a lot. I need to talk about it though, and I want to share myself with you.” Aang hummed and enjoyed the added warmth she brought to him. Azula distractedly danced her fingernails on his chest sending a sharp shiver through him. She turned and kissed him long though without tongue, careful not to deprive him of breath for too long.

Helplessly, his hands roved over her back. She arched into his touch, savoring what she believed herself to have lost permanently. Aang turned slightly and dipped to plant kisses along her neck. Her subtle gasp sending a spark of need through him. He nipped near her collar bone earning himself a quiet moan.

“Aang.” She panted as his tongue traces a fiery line of lust up to her ear. “We have to st-stop” She insisted considering his illness and the very real scare he had given her earlier. To his credit, the man in question pulled away respecting her reluctance. It didn’t quell the longing that lingered in his gaze though.

She caressed his face and stared into his eyes, losing herself in the whirling hypnosis of an endless grey. “I want you; I do. You’re sick and I don’t want to make anything worse.” She bit her lip and tenuously rubbed her legs together seeking a fraction of relief. He scoffed, “There is no way you’ll make me feel worse, but I won’t pressure you. We can wait.”

“I should fuck you senseless just for scaring me.” She teased enjoying the quick dissolution of his humanity into primal instincts told by his blown pupils and flaring nostrils. “Don’t tease me.” He commands increasing the pressure of his fingertips against her hip.

Her breath hitched slightly, but she refused to lie beneath him. “I tell you what,” she ventured urging him to relax back, “I won’t tease you, but you have to be quiet.” She straddled his waist steering clear of his diaphragm . His excitement already poking intently at her rear.

The duke was more than pleased with the turn of events but noticed the hesitation in her usually determined golden orbs. Setting his hands on her hips, he encourages her to rock back brushing against his eager member.

Azula’s own hands settle on her breasts gently kneading them and tweaking her nipples. She allows him to set the tortuously slow pace of a teasing grind. When he encourages her to raise, he quickly frees his aching cock and is stunned into a quiet groan as her bare, leaking pussy settles atop his length.

“Fuck. You’re so wet.” He can tell that being quiet is going to be a challenge. Not only has it been weeks since they’d been able to give into their desires like this, but their emotions are running high. He wants her more than he wants to _live_. If she mounts him here and now, taking his breath away in the process; he’s strangely okay with that.

She suppresses her own moan and knows that they cannot prolong their foreplay. They’re both too desperate for reassurance, for stability, for _unity._ Azula grasps his length, lines it up with her tight hole, and descends. The stretch is as painful as it is delectable. It burns and it soothes taking him only halfway before she must pause to adjust.

Aang’s body is rigid, everywhere. It’s taking all his self-restraint to keep from bucking up into her or pulling her down. The look on Azula’s face screams of her plight, and he waits in suspense for her to _move_. Her walls flutter helplessly, and he moans despite the lack of further stimulation. He’s fairly certain she can send him sailing just like this.

He’s almost content with that idea. _Almost._ Then, she sheaths him fully in one fell swoop. They both choke out a gasp ensnared in their titillations. She rocks back and forth slightly; wincing as her snug walls blossom welcoming him deeply.

In no time, she’s rising and falling in time with his chest. Her hands long to brace against him especially when he begins meeting her thrusts from below. Aang sees her struggle when they hover. He takes them and pulls her closer, placing them beside his neck.

Her rhythm only falters for a moment before her hips regain their momentum. She holds herself off his chest, but the new position stimulates her clit _and_ forces the tip of his wide dick against her g-spot every single time their hips meet. Her pussy squelches between them, and her orgasm builds quickly.

“Mmm, fuck…” Azula’s head drops and their foreheads nearly touch. “Are you close?” He manages between moans. She nods vigorously, and he strokes as deep as possible to coax her over the edge. The shaking begins in her straining arms, and creeps into her torso rapidly down her core all the way to her feet.

“Shit. Cum for me, baby.” The command loses none of its ferocity in its quietness. “Nnng! I—mmm, I love you!” She declares just above a strangled whisper as her pussy holds him in her depths twitching through a massive climax that she absolute _labors_ not to scream through.

The spasms feel like she’s siphoning his fucking _soul_ from his pounding cock. “Ahh!” She claps her hand over his mouth, and he moans through his own crest. His hips jerk wantonly as he empties himself and fills her so thoroughly. The rapid succession of his peak from hers sends Azula over into yet another smaller one.

She fights to keep herself upright while they both come down. He eases her off him, his still hard dick no longer acting as a seal for their shared release. Azula collapses beside him; sleep calling her as she’s lulled by the admittedly haggard breathing beside her. She lays her hand on his chest, “Are you okay?”

Aang huffs out a tired laugh, “Yeah.” The smile evident in his voice. One kisses her lips as well and she hums. “Hey.” He mumbles and she peels her eyes open, turns to him, and hums again. “I love you too.” He kisses her brow, then her nose, and finally her lightly parted lips.

Noticing how spent she is, the duke slips his boxers off, wipes himself off, folds them, and uses the clean side to gently wipe her sopping folds. A small tremble quakes through her at the contact, but he persists until less and less creamy, white essence appears. He tosses them to the floor and tries to reach across her to turn off the light, but a sudden jolt of pain sends him back.

Azula sighs, sits up, and turns it off before settling back in with him. She turns towards him, seeking the comfort of his presence. “Azula, how did you get in here?” He asks rather incredulously as though it suddenly occurred to him that yes, she emerged from the _closet._

The princess slightly chuckles, “Secret passage.” She provides before slipping into sleep. It takes him a minute, but “What?” He asks and is met with her softly suspiring next to him. Aang ponders this revelation and resigns to add it to his ever-growing list of, ‘What the Fuck, Babe?’ things he hopes to someday learn about. 

_All in due time._ He smiles to himself before joining her in blissful unawareness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could get better from here. I really want it to 'cuz writing prolonged angst is tiring lol.


	7. OPP pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up folks, it's going to be a wild ride.
> 
> Almost 8500k words of: fluff, bonding, drama, and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr, this is a mess. I had to rewrite it several times before I just gave up and decided to post it. 
> 
> Many thanks to whichstar for inspiring Yue's nickname. Si, I stole it cuz it was cute. (I have no idea how you @/tag another author, but yeah.)

Aang slowly crept into wakefulness searching for Azula’s presence beside him. The space she once occupied possessed a fading warmth. Flashes from the night before bringing about a smile despite his disappointment.

His phone illuminates beside him, a text from the princess awaits.

-Morning. Sorry to leave you, but I get the feeling your Nana wouldn’t appreciate me slipping from your room. Lmk when you’re up so I can drop off your bag.-

He can see the judgmental grin on her face recalling how his grandmother embarrassed him at the hospital. As if struck by lightning, he bolts upright. _My family is here! In the Fire Nation palace…they’re next door, we fucked last night, and they probably heard us!_

The duke smacked his forehead; instantly regretting it having agitated his welt. He sighs and sends her a message that he’s up before he makes his way, _carefully this time,_ to the adjoining bathroom. Taking in his appearance, he can agree that he looks a little banged up, but he’s been worse.

He rinsed his face and used his hands to cup and sip water from the surprisingly crisp tap. _I definitely don’t feel like passing out again._ Aang eased himself into the shower, grateful to wash off the sticking sweat from the night before.

Though he felt significantly refreshed and better overall, the stinging sensation in his chest foretold a lengthier recovery than he was accustomed to. He shook his head, tempted to curse the universe for his misfortune as he wrapped the towel around his waist and entered the room.

Azula sat on the corner of the bed scrolling on her phone. She glanced up at him and her eyes flashed with unbridled lust that she immediately schooled, “How are you feeling?” Her voice was gentle.

Aang wanted to push his luck knowing that desire lurked just beneath the surface, untapped and waiting, but he decided against it seeing the genuine concern on her face. “Better. I drank a little water from the faucet and that helped. I’m pretty hungry though.”

The princess hummed and stood to grab his bag. She turned away to rifle through it. The duke took in her tense shoulders and carefully approached, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She relaxed almost instantly. “What’s wrong?”

“Your family is here, Aang. I know I said before that it only mattered how you felt about me, but if they don’t end up approving of our relationship, what are we going to do?” He understood all too well the pressures of impressing the relatives; but he believed, without a doubt, that she had nothing to worry about.

“They’re going to love you, babe. My dad already feels like he knows you as much as I talk to him about you, my grandfather is not-so-secretly a big softie, and my grandmother…well; she’s a _little_ harder to please but she’s not so bad. They already know you’re the hero who rescued me yesterday, it’s gonna be fine.”

Logically, the princess knew that she should trust his judgement; they’re his family after all. She couldn’t allow herself to give into that line of wishful thinking though. Her family had personally affronted his on several occasions. No matter how much she loves and cares for him; the past cannot be erased. Azula nodded once, and though Aang could sense her unease, he didn’t push it.

Azula planted a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and shrugged free from his arms. “Breakfast will be served soon. Lo will send for you and your parents.” She quickly scurried from his room before he could protest. _I really hope we’re going to be okay._ He sighed heavily, dressed, and waited for Master Lo to arrive.

A light knock on his door startled him, “Come in.” His family strolled in looking significantly more rested and less irritable than before. Yangchen quickly floated to his side assessing him, “And? How are you feeling little cloud?”

The duke blushed at the childhood nickname and grasped her hands, stilling their fretting, “I’m _fine_ , Nana.” Yangchen tutted, “Don’t take up that tone with me. You worried us sick!” Aang sent pleading glances at his grandfather and father. Laghima was too busy texting with one finger, _man he’s old,_ and Gyatso simply shrugged at his misfortune.

“My goodness, Yangchen! Leave the boy alone. He was dehydrated and passed out. He said he’s fine, so he’s fine!” Laghima complained drawing a glare from his wife who promptly retorted resulting in the two bickering back and forth.

Gyatso sighed coming to Aang’s side, “Those two are quite something, huh?” His son nodded resolutely observing them behave like children on a playground. “Are you actually feeling better? Have you taken your medication?” Unlike his Nana, Gyatso’s concern; though evident, was subdued and he was more than grateful for it.

“I do, but I’m not supposed to take them until after I’ve eaten.” His father nodded and was pleased when Master Lo arrived moments later announcing breakfast; effectively quieting his parents in the process. For their part, the king and queen were entirely unphased by the fact that their uncouth behavior was observed by anyone. _They’re a mess._

The Nomad family pulled themselves together before entering the grand dining hall, his grandparents for decorum’s sake, Gyatso because his mother would surely scold him, and Aang; well, because he was terrified. His last meal with the Dantes family resulted in quite a few bags being peeked into rather than unpacked and he didn’t want to go through that again. He hoped with all his might that Ursa would take pity on him. Somehow, he didn’t really think the Fire Lady would care enough _not_ to embarrass him even if he were sick.

Master Lo pushed the huge, ornamented doors open revealing Fire Lady Ursa, Iroh, Ilah, Zuko, and Azula. _Great._ Wasting no time, the Nomads bowed paying their respects to the Fire Nation royal family in all their esteemed glory. Aang silently appreciated them having dressed down significantly. _Azula must’ve told them what she’d packed for me._ He looked at his own family and noticed that they must’ve gotten the same memo. 

Following formal introductions and greetings, Ursa encouraged them to sit, “So, Aang, how are you feeling?” Again, he was so incredibly grateful to see genuine concern on her face rather than her usual mischievous grin when they normally interacted. “Much better. Though still a bit sore.”

“Pleurisy can be a painfully slow heal; I do hope your fortune fairs better though.” She provided turning to his elders to engage in political discussions. Zuko, Aang, and Azula conversed about school and the duke’s plans for soccer should he remain unable to play. All in all, things were going fine. Azula observed the two family’s interactions. They were calm and amicable, but she couldn’t help waiting on the other shoe to drop.

As the meal wrapped up, they retreated to the sitting room. Both families sat opposite each other, a physical and emotional divide between them. Ilah cleared her throat, “I would like to make a statement. What our country— _our family—_ did to yours is unspeakable. The years have gone by and we’ve since established working relationships, but we have never all been in the same place to make a personal rather than formal declaration. You have been nothing but kind and understanding to us, you’ve even trusted us enough to stay here. More importantly, you have allowed us the privilege of knowing your Aang who has made my granddaughter incredibly happy. When Luz…” She broke off fighting tears.

“When Luz was killed,” Ilah continued, “our connection to your family was severed for good, we believed. Years later; Aang arrived in Caldera and changed that. He extended his forgiveness before we had the opportunity to ask for it. In this moment, the Dantes family would like to change that.” She stood and her relatives quickly followed before swiftly sinking to the floor before the Nomads with their heads to the ground at their feet.

“King Laghima, Queen Yangchen, Prince Gyatso, and Duke Aang of Patola, we bow before you to seek your forgiveness for the sins of our family and our nation.” She finished trembling.

The Nomads we’re shaken. All that Ilah had stated was true, but so were the words Aang had spoken to her months ago. They’d forgiven them. Laghima was the first to shake the shock from his face, though he understood the proud nature of the Fire Nation royals, he wouldn’t allow them to do this. It wasn’t right, not when the persons actually responsible were long gone and paying the ultimate price.

Despite his age, he swiftly knelt before Ilah and pulled the fragile woman into his arms. “Ilah, this is not for you to seek our forgiveness any longer. We all have given it freely years ago.” Yangchen did the same embrace with Ursa, Gyatso with Iroh, and Aang with the prince and princess. The two families openly wept; the weight of past transgressions was finally lifted.

As they helped each other to their feet, Yangchen spared a moment to wipe Ursa’s tears. She offered the younger woman a watery smile, “Speak with him.” She whispered and nodded towards Gyatso who’d just offered a genuine smile to Iroh. Ursa wanted to decline, anything to avoid speaking with the widower; but the look in his mother’s eyes told her all that she needed to know.

Ursa broke from Yangchen’s embrace, after taking a deep breath, she strolled over to Gyatso who was now standing with Aang, “Can I speak to you? Both of you actually.” The men shared a brief glance but nodded and followed the Fire Lady to another room. 

Zuko and Azula eyed the interaction with unease. The two siblings were accustomed to their mother’s duties with regards to entertaining other dignitaries, but given the circumstances, they were weary. Iroh wrapped his arms around their shoulders from behind, calming them a tad. “Your mother knew Luz. They were actually friends.”

Suddenly, a lot of things made sense to Azula. Ilah’s hurt when regarding the fallen princess, Ursa’s more personalized contact with the king and queen, and more. She followed the three intently until they disappeared beyond the doors.

Soon enough, she found herself pleasantly conversing with Laghima. The king had a peculiar personality that shone through his son and grandson, his age didn’t appear to deter his humor in any way and Azula would openly admit to finding the man’s quirky behavior quite entertaining.

At the mentions of tea from Iroh, the group began to make their way to another more comfortable parlor, but a surprisingly strong hand gripped her shoulder holding her back. “May we speak privately, Princess Azula?” Yangchen requested.

_Fuck! So close…_

“Of course, my lady.” She recovered quickly. Azula led her out to the terrace. The mere idea of being confined in any room with the woman made her flush with anxiety. Yangchen took in the stunning view of the rear garden. A myriad of colors contrasted sharply with the ugly past of the place. She remembered learning about crucifixions and beheadings taking place in the very same area.

The elderly matriarch took a seat and observed the princess reign in her emotions. _Impressive, but for how long?_ The queen wondered as she subjected Azula to a festering silence. Somewhere between 10 and 15 minutes passed, and the young woman maintained an impeccably calm disposition.

“For many years, I cursed your family.” Yangchen relented, “There was nothing that I could imagine vindicating all of you for what happened. I held onto a merciless grudge that soured my opinions in such a way; I neglected your mother’s feelings. She and Luz were almost inseparable in their youth before she became Ozai’s betrothed.”

Azula stiffened at the confessions from the queen; feeling the woman completely justified in her beliefs. “They maintained strained communications throughout the years, I’m sure you can deduce why. When the air raids happened, Luz was visiting her family. Her younger sister had just given birth, and my grandson remained with us because the infant was quite ill. Gyatso stayed behind to keep Aang from overwhelming himself with worry.”

Yangchen turned to look the princess in the eye and saw the horrified realization dawn on her. She let a thick silence permeate her stoicism, and was surprised when Azula spoke first, “Azulon and Ozai were evil men.” The bitterness in her voice was jarring. _So, it’s true; the despicable things whispered in the dark._

“They were.” The queen agreed. “You aren’t though. Neither are the rest of your family, it appears. Ashamedly, it is because of Aang that I let go of my residual distaste for you all. He has always been an excellent judge of character, so when he called to tell me, ‘Nana, she is _amazing!’_ I believed him.”

Tears pricked the corners of Azula’s eyes. She’d done nothing to personally convince the grandmother of her intentions; Aang’s opinions of her and her family swayed her all alone. “Thank you, for allowing our relationship to continue. He—means so much to me. I love him in a way I didn’t believe myself capable. Thank you for helping to raise him into the man that he is today. I have no doubts that you know all of this, but he too is amazing.” Azula confessed with a small smile.

Yangchen placed her hand softly on the younger woman’s, stealing her attention again. “Thank you for loving him as he is.” Warmth radiated from the queen’s palm and soothed the last of her nerves. They sat in companionable silence accepting one another’s presence in reality and in the general sense of their lives moving forward.

The queen spied everyone returning to the room behind them, and considered their uninterrupted time together nearly spent. “Well, I believe we’re being summoned.” She gestured subtly over her shoulder to the strong gazes of their family members. Azula nodded, rose, and offered her hand to Yangchen assisting her to her feet.

They made to reenter the palace, but the queen stopped short of opening the door, turned towards Azula with a wicked gleam in her eye and stated, “While, I believe in the powers of all sorts of healing, perhaps you’ll consider holding off on the _sexual_ kind until I am no longer subjected to hearing it in the next room.”

Azula choked on air as her eyes widened in embarrassment. _Oh. My. God._ She stammered a moment for the best words for a convincing apology. Yangchen silenced her with a smirk, “It _does_ work. You don’t live 82 years without discovering the many benefits of an of an orgasm.” The intimidating woman let herself in without so much as a backwards glance at the stunned princess.

ooooooooo

Aang had no idea what to expect when Ursa requested his and his father’s audience. Dutifully, he followed behind trying to prepare himself for the worst. _I really hope she isn’t going to bring up the hickeys…_

“Gyatso.” Ursa’s voice rang out after they’d taken their respective seats. “I am _so_ sorry for what happened with Luz, for not doing more to get in touch, for failing to warn you all in time, and for not stopping the attack.” She rushed out with tears quickly following.

The duke stared on puzzled by the apology. _Did she know my mother personally?_ He turned to his father and saw his pained expression. The same he often wore when his deceased wife was brought up in a context that reflected on her demise rather than her life.

“Did you know it was going to happen?” Gyatso asked quietly. The fire lady quickly responded, “No, I swear upon the lives of my children. I had no idea.” She cried freely and Aang was reminded just how much mother and daughter resembled each other. The red-rimmed, golden eyes, a tinge of pink creeping from her cheeks to her neck, and even the trembling fists in her lap were the exact same mannerisms Azula possessed under duress.

“Then, please, do not apologize for that which you have no control.” Gyatso begged. “I should have done more to check in with you afterwards. You lost her too…my grief,” his voice cracked, “was too much for me to bear to confront you about it at the time. I wasn’t in the right place to hear you much less, _listen_ to you. Knowing Those two bastards were always hovering somewhere nearby didn’t make it any easier.”

Aang was speechless. He’d gathered that Ursa knew his mother, but to hear his father use such language to describe anyone was shocking. The fire lady’s chuckle broke his pondering, “Yes, they were. Still, I can’t help to believe that it shouldn’t have taken our children connecting and your son ending up in the hospital for me to pick up the phone and call you.”

“But you called, and you took care of him. You’ve fed him, you’ve embraced him, and I’d dare to say that you love him.” The prince raised almost questioningly and Ursa was quick to nod in agreement. Gyatso smiled brightly, “It’s all that she would’ve wanted. Thank you for that.” The reeling emotions she was trying to wrangle in pushed through her best efforts again. Ursa tearfully replied, “Thank _you_ for giving me the opportunity.”

Though he was still quite confused, Aang couldn’t help but appreciate the developments taking place. Knowing how much had been stolen from his family by Azulon’s terrorism; peace brokered between the two families over a decade later because of love was something to be elated about.

He still had to ask though, “How did you know my mother?” Ursa regarded him alone for the first time since they settled down. She saw just as much of her old friend in the duke as she did in the prince next to him. “When I was a teenager, she came to one of my plays. This was well before I knew anyone from the Dantes family personally, and before either of us were to be wed into royal houses.”

Aang observed the warmth spread into Ursa’s eyes as she reminisced. “She was taking a pilgrimage as you Air Nation citizens are prone to do and ended up at my show. She stayed after inquiring about a short-term job for the duration of her stay in Hira’a. I was so captivated by her.” She smiled fondly.

“She was tall and carried herself with this calm elegance, but you could quite literally _see_ the mischief lurking just beneath the surface of her poised exterior. We were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. Noren, my boyfriend at the time, offered her a job as a stagehand and I convinced her to room with me. Aang, when I tell you we got into so much trouble together!” Ursa squealed with a gleeful fit of giggles.

He listened with rapt attention to stories he’d never heard before, learning about a side of his mother he’d never seen. All too soon, it came to an end. “When Azulon secured my engagement with my father, I was whisked away to Caldera and Luz moved on shortly after. We kept in touch for years, but then tensions rose. I was discouraged from talking with her as much and everyday calls turned occasional until the attack happened.”

The duke remembered the panic that seized the hearts of everyone at the Southern Air Temple when they’d learned of the bombs dropped on the Eastern realm. He knew his mother was there, but believed she’d be okay. _How wrong I was._ “Thank you for sharing that with me.” Aang stated softly, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Ursa stared at him for a long moment until she mustered the strength to confess, “I worried that if I did, you’d blame me more than I blamed myself.” The duke felt an overwhelming sense of pain for the woman. She’d been subjected to a relationship with a man she didn’t care for, lost her friend, and suffered untold horrors because of Ozai; yet her focus was on carrying the burden of his and Azulon’s transgressions.

Aang stood and opened his arms to her. Ursa blinked and rose to meet his embrace. It was like the first hug they’d shared. _How is it that a child keeps comforting me when it should be the other way around?_ Gyatso observed and was more than proud of his son and grateful to Ursa for sharing such beautiful memories of the woman they’d all loved and missed.

When the duke made to release the fire lady, the two were swept into an even firmer hug by Gyatso. He won’t admit it aloud, but he was grateful that his tears disappeared into his father’s shirt. Ursa cleared her throat, and everyone disengaged. They shared understanding smiles before straightening out their clothes and venturing back into the parlor.

A weight he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying was lifted from his shoulders when Aang saw Azula and Yangchen on the terrace. As the maternal figure for majority of his life, his Nana’s opinion meant more to him than almost anyone else’s. Seeing how they weren’t fighting and were sitting next to each other quietly, he safely assumed that the princess had passed the queen’s tests.

 _The heavens know she’s fond of making people sweat._ He caught Yangchen’s eye momentarily and was relieved to see her flash him a tiny smile. _I knew you’d love her._ The duke joined everyone else in pleasant small talk and watched his grandmother and girlfriend stand to join them.

When Yangchen halted and said something that made the infamously put together Azula falter, he wondered what on earth she could have said. The princess carefully sat next to him but was sure to leave a few inches between them. He shot her a questioning glance that she only shook her head to. _Oh boy, Nana’s embarrassed one, maybe even both of us._

He wouldn’t find out until later just how right he was. With everyone well enough convinced that he wasn’t in any immediate danger, his family left the following morning and he and Azula went back to the Manor.

ooooooooo

It took almost three weeks for Aang to feel completely normal again, but when he did, he leapt back into his workout routines. Azula wrapped up the last of her PoliSci project and the couple started adjusting to their new normal again.

They’d discussed some of her bigger insecurities and secrets at greater length, though she still held onto some of the more specific details. He didn’t judge her or shy away once when they talked about Ozai or what happened to him.

To be safe, she refrained from explicitly stating that she brought about his demise, but Aang wasn’t dumb. He’d put things together that first night. What piqued his interest most was her relationship with Mai and Ty Lee.

The three women shared an unbreakable bond, but the sexual elements were intriguing to say the least. He found himself observing their shared interactions more and noticed that they functioned differently together than apart. Ty Lee seemed to be the glue that bound them in public settings. Her extroverted nature pulled the other two from their reserved shells.

A group bowling night filled with cheap beer and pizza loosened Azula’s inhibitions considerably. Ty Lee would practically fondle her, and the princess was none too bothered even in his presence. While the marchioness would do the same to Mai, the more stoic of the three tended to shy away from the attention more around her own girlfriend.

Yue and Suki never appeared to be anything other than supportive of their counterparts, and that helped him to sort his own feelings on the matter. _Clearly, it can’t be too serious if they aren’t upset. Right?_ Truthfully, he debated it with himself often.

There was the undeniably attractive element associated with their interactions, but he was most unwilling to objectify _anyone_ much less his own girlfriend. It was during a Water Tribe holiday that he had to confide in someone though. Sokka, Katara, and Yue all went back home in observance leaving the Mai alone.

Azula and Ty Lee took a girl’s weekend to keep her company, and while he trusted her; Aang found that he needed a listening ear. He was lounging with Suki and Toph in the Beifong heiress’ suite gnawing on the end of a pencil when a paper ball thumped him in the face.

“Spill it, twinkletoes. You’re being antsy and it’s driving me crazy.” Toph demanded. He tried to sort his thoughts before continuing. “Do you guys ever get jealous?” He posed. Suki and Toph shared a knowing look before Suki replied, “Of course. I think it’s only natural to be jealous sometimes.”

Aang nodded but wasn’t satisfied. He couldn’t possibly voice the strange feelings he was having when one of the reasons for them was that the Duchess’ girlfriend was a huge part of them. Toph sighed dramatically and snapped her book closed, “You’re talking about something specific. Don’t beat around the bush or I’m going to punch you.” She threatened.

The twitch in her fingertips promised more truth behind her threat than lies, so he buckled down. “I kind of don’t know how to feel about Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. No offense, Suki, but like—don’t you feel a little weird about their relationships?”

Suki considered him carefully before answering, “We aren’t exclusive. Ty Lee and I date, but we’ve never agreed to being in a committed, monogamous relationship with each other.” This was news to him. The two women spent a lot of time together, and he’d never seen them with anyone else whether that was in passing or when they hung out as a group. “Oh, okay. That makes sense.” Aang relented.

“Have you ever had the conversation with Azula? You know if you guys are a monogamous couple or not?” Suki asked gently. The duke’s head started spinning. _No, we haven’t._ He must’ve been quiet for too long because Toph interrupted, “I take that as a no. Look, blades, bubbles, and blaze have been close since before I met them. To be honest, I always thought they had something going on, but never spoke of it. Then, blades started dating moony, bubbles started getting it on with honeydukes, and same with you and blaze. Those are all pretty public things.” 

He quirked an eyebrow at the nicknames. _They even go together in Toph’s head._ “The point is, Azula is in a relationship with you. Yue never seems particularly bothered by things between them either.” Suki stated. Though it wasn’t entirely comforting, they both made good points. Aang accepted what they said and resolved to speak with Azula about his insecurities instead of fretting over what could be nothing.

The three ended up ditching their homework and headed to the club. _Azula won’t be mad…I think._

ooooooooo

When Ty Lee found out that Yue was leaving for the Spirits Festival, she insisted that Mai not be left alone. This also meant that Azula wouldn’t be leaving Mai alone. The princess was a little apprehensive to spending time with her broody friend. Since she had her small breakdown a few weeks ago, she noticed that the marchioness had pulled away from her a bit.

Their friendship had its moments like that though. Both were prone to needing their space, but something felt different about this, and it put Azula on edge. Seeing Mai’s downtrodden expression at lunch on Thursday softened her. _Maybe she needs us and is too stubborn to say so._ It wouldn’t be the first time her friend committed to suffering in silence.

Ty Lee wanted to whisk them away to Omashu, but Mai staunchly refused. “How about we just have a girl’s weekend at the palace like old times?” Azula suggested. The trio spent countless sleepovers in her home. The theater, pool, golf course, gym, and other amenities kept them more than entertained. Plus, it’d been a while since they’d had one of their epic nights.

To her surprise, Mai looked at her affectionately and smiled while Ty Lee squealed. Tentative plans were made and when Friday afternoon rolled around, they were zipping in her Audi to the palace. Ursa and Iroh were in the colonies, Zuko had gone with the Southern Water Tribe siblings to the festival and Ilah was busy entertaining herself in the palace to be bothered with them so they’d have free reign.

 _I wonder what Aang is up to._ The princess contemplated texting him to see, but she didn’t want to draw either of her friends’ ire since they weren’t sulking over missing their own significant others. The first night, they’d busied themselves with gossiping, makeovers, and general lounging. College _was_ taking its toll on them despite how well they kept up appearances.

On Saturday, they spent most of their time in the indoor pool. Rain couldn’t keep them from enjoying the welcomed soak. Azula was casually floating on an inner tube when Ty Lee’s singsong voice tore through the quiet, “Didn’t we have our first kiss here, ‘Zula?” A smile pulled at the princess’ lips. They did, and it was a terrible accident.

She unleashed an unladylike snort, “If I recall, you tried to drown me and called yourself giving me ‘mouth-to-mouth,’ but I’m sure that was just an excuse.” Ty Lee cackled, “Not true! Mai is the one that tipped you over, and you were being dramatic. I figured if I threatened to resuscitate you, you’d stop being a brat!”

Azula feigned hurt with a hand on her chest, “I am NOT a brat.” This even brought a laugh from Mai who was quickly joined by their other friend. “Whatever, you _enjoyed_ kissing me.” She whined. Ty Lee wiped a tear from her eye and grinned, “Duh! But you just admitted to wanting me to kiss you.”

The princess _wanted_ to wipe the smug grin off her face, so she leapt from her tube awkwardly on top of the marchioness. Their antics turned into a childish splash fight while Mai observed silently from her chaise off to the side. “If you two are done playing grab ass, we should go dancing.”

Ty Lee and Azula instantly stopped their roughhousing to look over at their friend. It was rather unusual that she suggested they go out, though she always enjoyed herself when they did. The two shared a look and grinned, Mai narrowed her eyes expecting the worst. She was proven correct when they sent a series of splashes her way.

The marchionesses were dressed to the nines. Ty Lee wore a sleeveless royal-blue romper that was more like a second skin. It hugged her generous curves and highlighted her perky bust. Mai gave her a precise cut crease to match. Her long hair was pulled back into a braid with bangs that gave her that undeniably cute contrast to her sinful body. The eldest went for a short, red dress. Azula had to admit how nicely it complimented her pale skin. Onyx hair was uncharacteristically worn down and adorned with small silver clips. As usual, Mai gave herself a fierce, black winged eye that drew attention to the warmth she often sought to hide away. 

_My friends are fucking hot._ It was true, and the princess couldn’t be bothered to scold herself for recognizing it. She herself wore a near scandalous purple dress that hugged her chest but flowed more loosely at her hips. _If I’m going dancing, someone better be watching._ Azula finished off the final touches of her natural face look with a matching purple lip for bold emphasis. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun showing off her slim neck. The woman looked damn good, and she knew it. 

Unlike the usual clubs they frequented, The Palisade didn’t cater to the elites. It was dedicated to good times for all. The security was excellent and its distance from the prim and proper afforded quite a bit of peace, if not flat-out anonymity. They slipped in and were lost in a fog of hookah smoke that carefully masked any unpleasantness. 

Ty Lee led them to the bar where they knocked back the first of many rounds. Liquored up enough to lose some of her rigidity, Azula let herself get swept into the mesh of bodies on the dance floor. The three of them kept watchful eyes on each other, and the princess was happy to see Mai perk up quite a bit. 

A few songs in, she answered the call for another drink. The bar was significantly more crowded, and it annoyed her to wait for service. She drifted off to thoughts of Aang and was startled when the bartender set a glass in front of her, “On the house.” She smiled and winked at Azula causing the young woman to blush slightly. She nodded and brought the concoction to her lips.

Sweet and sour met her tongue, and she was quite pleased. In no time, she polished it off, left the woman a hefty tip, and disappeared back into the crowd. It took her a few minutes to find her friends. As soon as Ty Lee spotted her, she was pulled into the throng of grinding bodies. 

Facing each other, the shorter woman’s breath ghosted over the damp skin of her neck, “Where’d you go?” Grey eyes searched her carefully. “The bar.” Azula responded nonchalantly. A bottle girl carrying a tray of shots wound her way through the mass with expert skill, and the three friends downed two apiece as she passed. 

Somewhere between the fifth and seventh drink, Azula safely considered herself drunk, but not sloppily so. For her safety, she decided she’d hit her limit, and was content to dance and enjoy the ever-shifting music thrumming through the speakers around her. Mai skimmed past her looking determinedly in the distance. 

Following her slender friend’s elegant stride, she realized she was headed towards the bathroom. Azula turned to face her direction; sure, to keep an eye out for the marchioness’ return. Slim arms wrapped around her from behind and a quick glance down at the bangles on the wrist allowed her to comfortably sink back into Ty Lee’s movements. 

Looking over her shoulder showed the younger woman pleasantly lost in the heat of the dance with Azula pressed to her front and a man to her back. People seemed to rotate partners with every few heavy thumps of the bass rattling through the floor. Mostly aware of her faculties, the princess didn’t mind even as other people took her friend’s place both behind and in front of her. 

For the first time in weeks, she found herself having uninhibited fun. Azula wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed, but it was enough for her to note the song had definitely changed at least twice since Mai disappeared down the darkened hallway. Shrugging free from the sandwich of dance buddies, she shouted to Ty Lee that she was going to look for Mai and headed off to find her. 

Surprisingly, there wasn’t a line for the bathroom. As she approached the door, another woman stepped out flattening the front of her skirt. Azula spied the bits of red splattered across the top of her chest and smirked. _At least someone got lucky tonight_. She slipped through the closing door and was temporarily blinded by the bright lights and the vacuum sound barrier created by its heft. Her ears were ringing slightly and when she adjusted to the atmosphere, the full extent of her drunkenness hit her hard. 

A quiet giggle escaped her lips as she thought to herself why that always seemed to happen. Azula shook her head and called out for Mai. There was shuffling in some of the stalls, but she didn’t receive an answer. Not to be that annoying drunk girl shouting in a quiet place, she pulled out her phone and dialed her friend’s number. 

Sure enough, Mai’s familiar ringtone sounded from the other side of the horseshoe shaped room, and she found herself strutting around the corner. _Fuck, my legs are tired._ Her calves flexed tightly with every step as she managed to maneuver quite well in her heels despite her very apparent inebriation. Rounding the corner, she saw Mai applying a fresh coat of lipstick. 

Azula admired the steady hand that glided the deep wine color over her mouth. She tracked each movement fiercely and hadn’t realized how intently she was staring until she blinked to meet Mai’s piercing stare in the mirror. It was so charged that the princess had to suppress a tiny shiver. 

The marchioness capped her lipstick and puckered her lips finishing her touch up all while maintaining her challenging stare. “Did you miss me?” Mai’s calm voice echoed off the tiled walls. Never one to be outdone, Azula confidently smirked, “You were gone a while, had to make sure you didn’t fall in.” 

Mai chuckled and broke eye contact, “Oh, I fell in alright.” Azula heard her say much lower. The image of the girl from before suddenly came to the forefront of her mind. A small hickey rested near the middle of her friend’s throat. Narrowing her eyes, the princess was overcome with a strong sense of— _jealousy?_

_Why on earth am I jealous of Mai getting some_? The furrow in her brow must’ve given her away because suddenly, said woman was standing only a foot away and teasing, “Are you jealous, Princess?” The monotony failed to hide the delight in her voice. Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Of course not! Wouldn’t Yue be though?” 

The marchioness didn’t miss a beat, “Nope.” Mai side stepped her and glanced over her shoulder, “You coming?” _I wish…wait, what?_ Azula shook her head slightly and turned to follow the seductress out. When they returned to the dancefloor, Ty Lee was _still_ dancing. The princess was impressed by the girl’s stamina.

An attractive enough man practically glued himself to Azula and she focused on their tryst to keep from worrying too much about the misplaced feelings she had towards Mai. It was easy to use the masculine body behind her to channel her thoughts back to Aang. _Right, Aang. My loving boyfriend._ It was almost enough.

Almost. When she opened her eyes, a few paces away she saw Mai with the same woman who’d stumbled out of the bathroom. They were engaged in an oxygen depriving kiss. The stranger’s left hand gripped the marchioness’ hip and the other stroked her inner thigh causing Mai’s dress to ride up dangerously.

The princess’ eyes narrowed. _What the fuck is she doing?_ Goosebumps raised on her neck and Azula wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of a sloppy stray kiss the man placed there or if her festering anger was threatening to spill over.

Recognizing her impasse, Azula wretched herself free from his grasp and stormed back to the bar. Had she been thinking clearly, the princess may have thought twice about downing the second free drink set in front of her. She wasn’t thinking clearly though. In fact, her brain was running at half capacity with double the workload.

Leaning heavily against the bar, she was trapped when Mai pressed against her back snatching the refill before Azula could even process its presence. In the cage of her best friend’s arms, she wrestled with wanting to lash out or embrace her.

“You don’t get to be jealous, Princess.” Mai whispered in her ear and trailed a nail down her side. A shiver tore through her and she had to bite her lip to near blood to keep from moaning out. “You have a _boyfriend._ ” The word was emphasized with a squeeze to her hip.

Rage overtook Azula, she spun around and met the cool glare before her. She had to raise her head more than usual because of Mai’s own heels and how the marchioness closed the barely there space between them even further, forcing her to lean back into the bar. “ _You_ have a _girlfriend._ So, why are _you_ jealous?” Azula challenged.

It all made sense, right? They _both_ were dealing with the ugly, green feeling. It explained why Mai had been distant with her, why she was _so_ bothered by her activities tonight, and why they were in the rather compromising position they were in now.

Mai chuckled and shook her head, electing to finish Azula’s drink instead of engaging her further. She slammed the glass down with gusto, leaning so far into the younger woman’s space their chests pressed together. The marchioness ran her hand down a thin arm and grasped her wrist pulling her back into the chaos.

Surprisingly, Azula allowed herself to be lead. Too many drinks clouded her judgement for her to remain upset, though the tension between them was still palpable. Long fingers twined with hers and she loved it. They were cold around her own but sent a fire coursing through her.

Hips swayed and taunted her with every step. Azula couldn’t peel her eyes away from them causing her to stumble occasionally, but she trusted Mai with her life. All too quickly, the marchioness was pulling Ty Lee from the crowd. “We’re leaving.”

No one raised any complaints. Ty Lee was all danced out and practically falling asleep while standing as they waited for their Uber. A light drizzle coated them in a fine sheen under the neon lamplight. It wasn’t until she piled into the SUV after her friends that Azula realized she was still holding Mai’s hand.

With the Manor much closer, they quickly ended up in the princess’ room. None of them could say why that was exactly. They all lived in the same building. Clothes were wordlessly shed until the trio were clad in only their lace sets. Azula was the first to wash off her makeup and change into an oversized t-shirt.

After setting out one for each of her friends, she climbed into the middle of her king bed and settled in. Sleep pulled from her feet upwards, and when Ty Lee clambered in to her left, the younger woman quickly whispered, “Night, ‘Zula.” with a soft yawn and was out seconds later.

The princess turned towards her friend and brushed her bangs aside to place a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Night, Ty.” Azula’s bathroom light shutoff and she heard Mai approach her bed, pluck the shirt from her nightstand, and slip in behind her.

The tension from before settled around them again. In the silent darkness, Azula was certain that the marchioness could hear how fast and hard her heart was hammering in her chest, but she refused to acknowledge her disposition.

Mai turned and slowly slid closer to spoon her. Lips settled at the back of her neck and the tremble gave her away. A few moments passed in utter stillness. Azula’s eyes clenched tightly shut and her body was stiff. _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

A long leg slips between her own hiking up her right and pressing intently against her core. Azula’s hand reaches behind pulling her friend’s hips closer. Heat radiates between them. The princess _knows_ this is dangerous. It’s _wrong._ Not only do they both have someone else, but there is also another person right next to them. _It wouldn’t be the first time. No! This—this isn’t right._

Her racing thoughts are halted as Mai grinds against her soft ass and pulls her down while forcing her thigh up against her throbbing center. Azula’s breath hitches. The sensation coupled with how fucking messy Mai has made her feel obliterates her resistance.

When her friend snakes her left arm underneath her head and cups her breast, she releases a quiet moan. Azula feels Mai’s shaky breath against the nape of her neck and the fine hairs there stand at attention.

The pinching and twisting of her nipple and the insistent grinding against her sopping pussy is enough to make her _yearn._ She’s embarrassingly turned on, and she doesn’t want to finish like this. _I shouldn’t want to finish at all._ The thought is too fleeting for her to dwell.

Azula pushes the leg away and carefully turns to face Mai. Gentle moonlight slips through the space between her curtains, and it’s enough for her to see the emotions in her friend’s face. Lust, worry, and love flash over and over. The princess realizes then how it is almost always Mai who’s initiated anything between them.

The thought makes her ache. _How could I have been so blind?_ After all this time, all these years…her best friend has been waiting to be loved back. And oh, how Azula wishes she’d realized it sooner. Not just Mai’s feelings, but her own.

Of course, they’d been lingering there. How could they not after what they’d been through together? The princess simply mistook them for platonic. She cups Mai’s face and pulls her in slowly giving her enough time to refuse, but is so grateful when she doesn’t and their lips meet.

They kiss softly at first. A thoughtful exploration of each other that Azula dares to deepen with the glide of her tongue. She feels her friend quiver, but the answer is in the form of a skillful muscle battling with hers. Mai’s hands fist her shirt seeking closeness. Azula skims her own down the marchioness’ neck and side stopping to rest on her hip.

Her thumb traces an agonizingly slow circle at the crescent. The princess has never been more grateful to be lefthanded in her life knowing that the angle is just as fucked up as the situation itself, but it allows her to slip between Mai’s shaking thighs.

She feels the evidence of arousal through the skimpy fabric of her friend’s panties. _Fuck._ Azula’s index finger finds its way into the side of them, and Mai spreads her legs to allow her further access. The bite to her lip makes her wince but she understands that stiletto nails in such a— _delicate—_ area deserve a warning. Azula is no novice though, and she’s all too keen to prove that point.

As she rubs quick circles against Mai’s clit, the gasping against her mouth makes her grin, but it’s not enough. In a well-practiced move, her finger slips inside on an exhale. It catches the marchioness off guard, but again, Azula knows what she’s doing. Careful not to push too deep, she keeps the digit loose as she kneads the ribbed wall of her g-spot.

Mai clenches around her in agonizing pleasure. She pulls away from the princess to bury her face into the pillow. She can’t possibly be expected to stay completely quiet under these circumstances, but she fucking _tries_. Azula uses the pad of her finger to apply pressure in an unintelligible motion inside her and Mai comes undone with a broken and muffled groan.

They feel Ty Lee shift and Azula stiffens while Mai is forced to ride out the residual effects of the princess literally writing her name inside her leaking pussy. Once it’s clear that their friend won’t be waking, Azula pulls out and is overwhelmed with a desire, no, a _need_ to taste _._

The older woman watches in a daze as her friend samples her essence. She catches the very moment her flavor undoubtedly appeals to Azula as the other’s eyes flutter closed and the digit doesn’t leave her mouth until it’s been thoroughly cleaned.

Mai can’t wait any longer. She’s never been inside Azula either, so if this is the only night that she’ll have the chance, her alcohol laden mind won’t let the opportunity go to waste. Unlike the princess, she goes over the waistband of her panties, giving her more room.

She swipes the slick from the younger woman’s needy opening over her entire pussy. There is _so_ much, and Mai can’t help but be proud that she is the cause. Azula seeks out any additional friction she possibly can, but her friend boldly denies her and continues making a mess over her lower lips and clit.

The torment goes on for too long, and the princess is ready to scream. Absently, she realizes that she may have met her match, and it’s infuriating! Just when she’s ready to snap, consequences be dammed, two fingers sink inside her and if it weren’t for Mai taking her into a passionate kiss; they’d have been caught.

Her best friend fucks her with a vengeance. It’s the type of coupling that serves as a punishment: _what took you so fucking long?_ A promise: _this is just the beginning._ A precipice: _you’re about to fall._

The orgasm builds quickly. Azula will never admit to how fast she succumbs to Mai’s ministrations. Even if there were more proof than the way she surges forward to latch onto her shoulder as she cums. Even if she didn’t continue to buck into her friend’s palm as she sent her over again mere seconds later. Even _if_ she didn’t shed a tear against her lover’s cheek when she _finally_ was cradled back down from bliss, Azula won’t admit it despite having done all those things and then some.

No, she can’t. If she does, she’d be confessing to at least five of the cardinal sins. Instead, she pants against Mai’s neck and kisses where she knows she’s marked her during her desperate state.

After her breathing calms and she’s able to face what she just _knows_ is a smug expression, she’s shocked when the same fingers that cut her down are dipped between her parted lips. Azula wants to be mad, but she’s just been fucked within an inch of her life, so she accepts and obediently cleans them of her juices.

Mai watches in awe-filled hunger. Pulling her fingers free, she can’t resist reclaiming the princess’ mouth. Their combined tastes mingle between them and she sighs feeling the younger woman relax in her arms. The pliant mouth beneath hers coaxes a hallowed profession.

To her astonishment, Azula beats her to it. “I love you.” She whispers against kiss-swollen lips. “I love you too.” She chokes out. Sobriety pulls at their waning consciousnesses, and they both know there are conversations that need to be had, but neither of them are remotely coherent enough to broach them yet.

“Tomorrow?” The princess questions with unusual shyness, and Mai is relieved to know that regret isn’t there. _Not yet at least._ “Tomorrow.” She agrees and kisses Azula softly before they both silently agree to embrace the sleep they probably _should_ have before all of this.

_Tomorrow indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have an explanation for you all? No, but hold your harshest criticisms for Azula until we find out how Aang's night went.
> 
> Do I have regrets? No...okay, maybe.
> 
> Do I stand by my promise that our OG duo will get better? Yes.
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've written lesbian smut, so I'm sorry if it doesn't quite measure up.


End file.
